KiHae Ficlets
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: [REPOST FOR CHAP 1-14] Berisi kumpulan FF KiHae (Kibum and Donghae) Oneshoot/FicLet/Drabble saya, boyslove dan genderswitch berharap kalian suka, don't like? don't read. CHAP 20 : SPECIAL CAKE [FOR KIHAE DAY] Maaf, ch20 tadi salah posting, sudah diperbaiki
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dream Boy**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : Kibum and Donghae**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : bingung mau nulis apa di summary.**

**Warning : Gender Switch!**

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Dream Boy ~**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu ia membaca buku di halaman belakang sekolahnya, buku tebal yang akan terasa sakit jika dipukulkan pada kepalamu, buku tebal yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan-tulisan kecil yanga dapat membuat matamu minus, serta buku tebal yang membosankan karena tidak adanya gambar-gambar lucu disana layaknya komik yang biasa dibaca siswa saat waktu senggang.

Namun lain halnya dengan pemuda ini, buku tebal yang memuat ilmu-ilmu hebat di dunia inilah yang ia ingin serap, penemuan-penemuan luar biasa yang pernah ada yang ia ingin ketahui, lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi. Biasanya ia membaca buku di dalam perpustakaan atau di kelas ditemani sang sepupu yang terus saja bermain PSP, menarikan jemari dengan lincahnya pada tombol-tombol yang ada benda mungil pemuas nafsu sang sepupu. Tapi kali ini, pemuda itu, Kim Kibum namanya, ia membaca buku seorang diri, tidak ada sepupu yang biasa menemaninya, terlebih ia berada di alam terbuka, dimana ia rasakan semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya, dimana rambut hitamnya yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Terasa nyaman dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang melindunginya dari terik matahari yang menyengat.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara, suara derap langkah kaki, sang sepupukah? Namun suara langkah itu adalah langkah high heels –sepertinya-, dan jika benar, artinya bukan sang sepupu yang merupakan lelaki seperti dirinya.

Kibum mengucek-ngucek matanya ketika kornea matanya tersebut menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya berada tidak jauh darinya, mungkin hanya sekitar lima meter. Sosok indah bak bidadari bagi Kibum, walau, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana sosok bidadari itu yang sebenarnya, namun bukankah selama ini seorang biadadari digambarkan sebagai wanita yang amat cantik? Jika benar demikian, maka pantaslah bagi Kibum menyebut sosok di dekatnya itu sebagai bidadari.

Lengkungan indah bernama senyuman terbentuk di bibir Kibum setelah meyakini sosok tersebut adalah sosok ia kagumi selama ini, sosok yang hanya bisa ia lihat di televisi selama ini, sosok yang hanya bisa ia pandangi melalui photo semata, tapi sekarang? Sosok itu ada di depan matanya.

Kibum menutup bukunya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri sosok yang ia kagumi itu, Lee Donghae.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae menyadari kehadiran Kibum di dekatnya.

"Namaku Kibum, sedang apa kau disini Donghae-sshi?"

"Eh? Kau mengenalku Kibum-sshi?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi polosnya, membuat Kibum semakin tersenyum akan tingkah artis idolanya ini.

"Tentu saja Donghae-sshi! Saya adalah fanboy anda! Maukah kau menandatangani bukuku ini?" jawab dan tanya Kibum kemudian merogoh saku yanga da di baju dan celananya hingga menemukan sebuah bolpoint, diserahkannya bolpoint dan buku bacaannya tadi pada Donghae, mampu membuat wanita cantik itu tersipu.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau!" dapat ditebak Donghae kemudian mengambil buku dan bolpoint dari Kibum, setelah itu ia menandatanganinya.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih!"

"Euum, dapatkah kau membantuku Kibum-sshi?"

"Tentu saja! Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu?" jawab Kibum senang hati, tentu ia merasa senang dapat mengobrol dengan artis idolanya.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya, kita sedang berada dimana ya?" tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Eh?" Kibum kemudian berpikir, berusaha mencerna keadaan, dari awal ia memang merasa ganjil. Dari ia yang membaca buku di halaman belakang sekolah, sepupu yang tidak ada di sampingnya, hingga Donghae yang bukan siswi sekolahnya dapat memasuki wilayah sekolahnya.

"Ini adalah halaman belakang sekolah, Donghae-sshi." Jawab Kibum seadanya seraya tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, ponsel yang ada di tas tangannya bergetar.

"Halo Siwon?" sapa Donghae pada si penelphone, Kibum merengut mendengar nama itu, nama lelaki yang digosipkan dengan wanita di depannya selama ini.

Kibum terus mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya hingga,

"KIBUM! KIM KIBUM!"

**BYUUURR**

"Huwaaaahh!" jerit Kibum ketika segelas air mineral disiramkan pada wajahnya, cepat-cepat ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian membuka mata, dilihatnya sang sepupu –Cho Kyuhyun- yang sedang menyerigai setan padanya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun!" umpat Kibum, Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Ini sudah jam berapa hah? Sudah mandi sana! Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah jika kau terus tidur pabbo!" dumel Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula kau tadi mimpi apa sih? Tidur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, tidak jelas sekali!" Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya mengikat tali sepatunya, Kibum tertegun, jadi pertemuannya dengan Donghae hanya mimpi?

"I…itu,"

"Biar kutebak! Kau memimpikan penyanyi itu ya? Donghae?" tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran, Kibum reflex tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu eoh?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk satu-persatu poster Lee Donghae yang ada di kamar Kibum menggunakan dagunya, Kibum terkekeh.

"Kau begitu mengaguminya, aku sangat tahu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang dijawab senyuman oleh Kibum seraya memandangi sosok bidadari yang bernama Lee Donghae itu dalam bentuk poster.

"Cepat mandi sana!" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi seraya mendorong Kibum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Iya iya Setan Kecil!" sahut Kibum sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Semoga malam ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Donghae-sshi!" harap Kibum tersenyum.

"Cepat mandi es batu!" teriak Kyuhyun karena tidak kunjung mendengar desiran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya iya!" setelahnya terdengar suara shower yang dinyalakan oleh Kibum untuk memulai mandi paginya sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**FF ini ditulis setelah mendengar kembali lagu "Putri Iklan" milik grub band St 12 yang telah bubar, kemudian berganti nama menjadi Setia Band, gak persis sama sih, intinya seorang laki-laki yang bermimpi bertemu dengan artis idolanya. Ff ini dibuat kurang lebih dalam waktu satu jam, cukup lama untuk ukuran drabble seperti ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Good Night**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae only**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Donghae yang tidak kunjung mengantuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement kekasihnya di waktu dinihari.**

**Warning : YAOI! NO GS!**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Good Night ~**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Kibum**

**01.30 AM**

**Drrt … drrtt …**

"Eunnggh," lenguh Kibum ketika ponselnya bergetar, mendandakan ada seseorang yang menelphonenya.

"Siapa sih yang menelphone jam segini? Kurang kerjaan sekali!" dumelnya setelah melihat jam weker, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel tersebut yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

**Tuut**

"Hoaamm! Halo?" sapanya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, sebelumnya ia tidak membaca siapa yang menelphonenya hingga,

"Kibummieee," sahut orang di sebrang sana manja, Kibum tersenyum mengenali suara itu.

"Ada apa hooaamm sayang?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, temani aku sampai aku mengantuk eoh?" pinta Donghae, Kibum telah membuka matanya sempurna sembari menguceknya pelan.

"Baiklah," jawabnya tersenyum, meski mengantuk namun namja tampan itu tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya yang akan berujung merajuk padanya.

Setelahnya Donghae terus berceloteh ria dengan Kibum yang mendengarkannya.

Mendengarkan? Nyatanya Kibum kini tertidur setelah beberapa menit Donghae memulai ceritanya.

"Bummie? Kibumie?" panggil Donghae, namun tak ada jawaban.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Donghae yang kesal.

"IYA!" balas Kibum sukses terkaget, ponselnya terletak tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Kau tidur?"

"Tidak!" dustanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku tadi?"

"Itu,,,"

"Kau bohong! Kau tidurkan?" setelahnya terdengar isakan kecil, Kibum menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya, iya aku mengaku, aku tidur tadi, maafkan aku eoh? aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji!" ujar Kibum, ia tidak ingin tangisan Donghae membangunkan member Super Junior lain.

"Aku ke apartementmu sekarang eoh?"

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya? Ya ya ya?" harapnya.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut Hae!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau? KAU JAHAT!"

**Tuut… tuutt…**

Kibum menghela nafas, setelahnya ia menekan tuts-tuts yang ada di ponselnya untuk menelphone Donghae.

"Halo?" suara parau Donghae terdengar, Kibum kembali menghela nafas, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Kibum membuat Donghae menangis karena hal sepele.

"Maafkan aku eoh? kau boleh ke apartementku kok, ingin kujemput hhm?"

"Boleh? Benarkah?" sahut Donghae ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan suara paraunya tadi, Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena selalu heran dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat cepat ini.

"Tentu boleh dong sayang! Aku jemput sekarang ya?" sahut dan tanya Kibum namun,

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Donghae.

"Tapi,,"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin ke apartementmu dengan mobilku sendiri! Tunggu aku ya!"

**Tuuut… tuutt…**

Donghae memutuskan sambungan telephone secara sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Kibum lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia hanya bisa berharap kekasihnya itu selamat sampai tujuan.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian …**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

Kibum membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, mau tidak mau Kibum membalas senyuman manis dan polos itu.

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Kibum seraya menarik tangan Donghae untuk memasuki apartement.

Dengan sigap Kibum mendudukkan Donghae di sofa, mengambilkannya cokelat hangat serta selimut karena diluar cuacanya dingin.

"Ini, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ujar Kibum kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Enak!" puji Donghae setelah meneguk cokelat hangat ini, kemudian kembali ia meneguk cokelat tersebut dengan Kibum yang terus tersenyum melihatnya.

Pipi Donghae merona ketika jemari Kibum membersihkan sisa cokelat yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Kibum membuat Donghae merengut, Kibum tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dan Donghae kembali tersenyum ceria mendengarnya.

**.**

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu!" ajak Donghae.

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin tidur!" kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Kibum.

"Ayo sini!" ajak Donghae lagi pada sang pemilik kamar dan apartement, Donghae ketika tiba di kamar Kibum berlari mendahului Kibum menuju kasur.

Tanpa membantah Kibum menghampiri Donghae dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Donghae kemudian memeluknya, yang Kibum balas dengan perlakuan sama.

"Kita tidur eoh?" ajak Kibum yang sebenarnya memang menahan kantuknya sedari tadi, ia tersenyum lebar ketika Donghae mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur dengan posisi masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Namun, hanya Kibum lah yang tidur karena Donghae belum mengantuk.

Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah tidur kekasihnya saja, namun tidak lama kemudian jemarinya ikut menelusuri wajah rupawan itu. mulai dari kening, hidung mancung, hingga bibir pernah dirasakan olehnya, manis.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

**Chup**

Dikecupnya bibir itu lembut dengan mata terpejam, namun ia menyernyitkan dahi ketika bibir yang dikecupnya itu melumat bibirnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae memukul-mukul bahu Kibum karena ia yang telah kehabisan nafas.

"Kau nakal!" tuding Kibum kemudian terkekeh dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengikuti Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" rengek Donghae.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" lanjut Donghae berupa pertanyaan, Kibum nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi? Aku ingin mendengar suara lembutmu." Jawab Kibum memberi solusi.

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang tenang." Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mulai menarik nafas serta berdehem sebelum memulai lagunya.

_I‛ve been living with a shadow overhead_

_I‛ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I‛ve been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can‛t seem to move on_

Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengar suara Donghae menyanyikan lagu Way Back Into Love, lagu berbahasa Inggris yang pernah dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae serta Taeyeon dan Jessica dari Girl's Generation di sebuah acara musik. Donghae bernyanyi seraya memejamkan mata indahnya.

_I‛ve been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I‛ve been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Donghae kemudian melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Kibum sambil terus bernyanyi.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can‛t make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I‛m hoping you‛ll be there for me in the end_

_There are moments when I don‛t know if it‛s real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can‛t make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I‛m hoping you‛ll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I‛ll be there for you in the end_

_Ooh… oooh… oooh… oooh_

**Prok… prok… prok…**

Kibum bertepuk tangan walau pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa terhibur dengan nyanyian Donghae. Dielus-elusnya rambut Donghae lembut dengan sesekali mengecup rambut tersebut.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Kibum merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dimana Donghae yang diam, bukankah ia biasanya akan berceloteh?

Akhirnya Kibum mencoba mengangkat sedikit wajah Donghae yang masih berada dalam dekapannya, dan Kibum tersenyum lembut karena Donghae yang telah tertidur pulas.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae ke kasurnya. Donghae menggeliat pelan ketika telah berbaring di atas kasur, namun mungkin karena permukaan yang empuk, ia kemudian berhenti menggeliat setelahnya mendengkur pelan.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihatnya, kini berganti Kibum yang menelusuri wajah manis Donghae, dari kening, hidung hingga bibir manis yang digilai Kibum. Kibum ingin mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, namun, bagaimana jika itu mengusik atau bahkan membangunkan Donghae? Bagaimana jika Donghae kembali tidak bisa tidur?

**Chup**

Kibum tetap memberi kecupan hangat, namun di kening Donghae.

"Good Night My Fish," ucapnya seraya mengelus surai kekasihnya. Kibum kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae kemudian memeluk kekasihnya.

'Akhirnya aku bisa tidur lagi!' leganya dalam hati sebelum pergi menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Lagunya memang aku persingkat dan tidak ada NC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Hidden Love**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae only**

**Cast : Kim Kibum and Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Rating : Kids**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah drabble dengan couple favorit saya sebagai pemerannya, tentang harapan dan cinta.**

**Warning : YAOI!**

Pagi itu, seorang pemuda tampan terlihat sedang menikmati mentari pagi dengan meregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang ia lakukan di depan rumahnya. Namun, itu hanya kelihatannya saja, karena sesungguhnya ia tengah memperhatikan sesosok pemuda manis yang di mata Kibum –si pemuda tampan- bak malaikat yang tengah menyapu halaman depan rumah.

Kibum tersenyum kala melihat wajah lucu Donghae –si pemuda manis- yang merengut ketika daun-daun kering yang telah ia sapu kembali berserakan karena terpaan angin yang mengenainya. Kibum berdoa dalam hatinya, berharap hari sang pemuda manis secerah pagi ini, mengharapkan langkah yang ia tapak, selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kembali ia sapu daun-daun kering itu, setelah daun-daun itu terkumpul semua, ia langsung saja menuju tempat sampah untuk membuangnya, rupanya ia tidak ingin lagi angin mempermainkan paginya di hari ini dengan cara menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang telah susah payah ia kumpulkan, salahkan pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh di halaman rumah yang beberapa hari ini ditempati oleh Donghae, yang mengharuskan pemuda manis itu meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkan daun-daun yang berguguran setiap harinya.

Senyum Kibum perlahan memudar, karena jika Donghae telah membuang daun-daun itu, artinya ia akan kembali memasuki rumahnya, yang mengharuskan Kibum untuk menunggu hingga esok pagi agar dapat melihat sosok malaikat tersebut. Rupanya permainan angin merugikan Donghae seorang, namun tidak untuk Kibum, karena dengan begitu ia lebih bisa berlama memandang pemuda yang memiliki mata cantik berkaca tersebut.

Seperti mengetahui jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan seseorang, Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Kibum yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sebagai tetangga yang baik, Donghae kemudian tersenyum menenangkan, yang nyatanya mampu membuat Kibum terpaku, apakah senyum Donghae begitu dahsyat hingga membuat ia yang seorang introvert seperti terhipnotis? jika kau bertanya demikian, maka Kibum akan membenarkannya, senyuman indah itu sungguh berarti baginya, senyuman yang meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam di hati Kim Kibum. Terlebih mata jernih seorang Lee Donghae yang tidak mudah ia lupakan, sungguh membuatnya seperti orang linglung.

Berlebihan? Memang.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Donghae menghilangkan senyumnya, berganti dengan tatapan anehnya pada Kibum, 'orang aneh' mungkin yang ada di dalam pikirannya kini. Oh Lee Donghae, tak tahukah jika kau yang telah membuatnya nampak seperti orang aneh?

Donghae kemudian berlalu, memasuki rumahnya dengan sapu taman yang ia bawa serta, serta diiringi tatapan sendu oleh Kibum yang kemudian mengikuti jejak Donghae, memasuki kediamannya juga.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Kibum menengok jendela rumahnya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan replika kehidupan masyarakat yang ada di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa, dimana tampak mobil box besar terparkir di depan rumah yang berhadapan langsung dengan rumahnya.

Tetangga baru, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Kibum kala melihatnya. Ia ingin beranjak namun, manik hitamnya membidik seorang pemuda manis yang tengah sibuk mengatur para pekerja yang mengangkat perabotan dari dalam mobil box menuju ke dalam rumah, membuat Kibum mengurungkan niat untuk menjauh dari jendela.

Kibum tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok itu, meski melihatnya dari jarak yang agak jauh, namun masih bisa Kibum lihat jika pemuda manis itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersih dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap yang melewati lehernya.

Belum lagi pemuda manis itu yang tampak gerah dengan cuaca yang cukup terik di hari ini, membuatnya menyeka peluh yang mengalir di kulit leher dan kening dengan punggung tangannya, nyatanya, aksi tersebut semakin membuat sosok Kim Kibum terpesona akan tetangga barunya.

Kibum seolah tersadar, ia mengalihkan wajahnya kemudian melepas kacamata minusnya, setelahnya ia mengucek-ngucek mata seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat berfantasi liar dengan si pemuda manis tadi, yang namanya sendiri Kibum tak tahu.

Setelah memakai kembali kacamatanya, Kibum kembali memasang topeng dinginnya dengan menghiraukan Donghae yang kemudian menoleh pada jendela rumah Kibum untuk sesaat selepas kepergian pemuda tampan itu dari jendela.

Bohong jika Kibum tidak ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan pemuda manis yang ia belum ketahui namanya, ia ingin melakukannya, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kim Kibum bukan seorang yang baik dalam bergaul, ia cenderung seorang yang anti sosial, selama ini ia merasa cukup dengan itu. Namun semenjak memori tentang pemuda manis itu terekam dalam otak cerdasnya, ia seolah menginginkan perubahan. Jika hidup bisa dikiaskan dengan warna, Kibum akan memilih hitam dan putih sebagai warna kehidupannya. Namun hidupnya seolah kembali diberi sentuhan warna baru tatkala Donghae hadir dalam kehidupannya, yang bisa ia ungkap lewat tulisan tangannya.

Ingin aku menyapamu

Namun lidah seolah kelu

Jika berhadapan dengan tatapan teduhmu

Aku menyukaimu

Sungguh menyukaimu

Namun aku takut

Karena rasa ini terlarang

Jangankan untuk mengungkap cinta

Membalas senyummu saja

Aku tidak bisa

Aku takut

Jika mengungkapkan semua

Rasa yang kupendam padamu

Kau akan enggan

Sekedar menolehkan wajah lagi

Padaku

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Gara-gara pelajaran membuat puisi, jadilah puisi gaje diatas hasil karyaku sendiri terdapat dalam FF ini, maklum aku bukan seorang mudah mengerti dengan yang namanya menghasilkan seni, apalagi yang indah, otakku isinya kode-kode pemrograman.**

**Awalnya mau GS, tapi aku lagi senang YAOI.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Lost Time**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae slight KyuMin**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance, fluff, brothership/sistership**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ketika dua insan yang saling mencintai telah meninggalkan dunia, akankah impian pasangan lain akan terwujud?**

**Warning : Gender switch! Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, hari yang cerah, hari yang tepat untuk bersantai seperti yang dilakukan empat orang anak manusia yang tengah berada di tepi sebuah danau, danau dengan air yang jernih juga tenang.

"Ayo kita naik perahu angsa itu!" ajak salah seorang diantara mereka, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang bila dikiaskan bagai sehitam langitnya malam, pemuda itu bernama Kibum.

"Ayo Hae!" lanjutnya kemudian meraih jemari seorang gadis manis berambut coklat kehitaman yang sepertinya pasrah saja dibawa lari oleh pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

Dua orang lain memperhatikan keduanya dengan bibir yang mengulum senyum, namun suasana berubah canggung ketika mereka melirik satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja eoh? ayo kemari!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam yang tadinya telah duduk manis bersama gadis manis yang ia bawa lari tadi di dalam perahu angsa berwarna merah jambu, namun terpaksa harus berdiri kembali karena melihat dua orang lain yang tadi bersamanya tidak kunjung mengikuti langkahnya dengan si gadis manis berambut coklat, Donghae. Mereka yang dimaksud reflex tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat penyewaan perahu angsa, tempat dua orang lain yang merupakan saudara keduanya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menempel eoh?" protes salah satu dari dua orang yang baru hadir di tempat penyewaan perahu angsa itu mengerucutkan bibir, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal yang merupakan adik dari gadis manis berambut coklat, Kyuhyun. Sedang seorang lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi, yakni seorang gadis yang tidak kalah manis dari Donghae, gadis yang memiliki rambut sehitam arang yang bernama Sungmin.

Donghae tertawa kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri sang adik, setelahnya ia mengacak gemas rambut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Kini mereka berada di sekitar tengah danau dengan menaiki perahu angsa, dimana Kyuhyun berpasangan dengan Donghae, dan Kibum berpasangan dengan Sungmin. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tampak saling berlomba kecepatan perahu angsa keduanya, sedangkan Sungmin dan Donghae lebih tertarik untuk menikmati pemandangan indah serta udara yang sejuk yang ditawarkan oleh danau ini.

Kibum kemudian mengarahkan perahu angsa yang ditumpanginya dengan Sungmin mendekati perahu angsa milik Kyuhyun juga Donghae hingga kedua perahu itu saling berdampingan kini.

"Kyu, kita bertukar tempat!" perintah Kibum yang tentu membuat tiga orang lain bertanya ada apa gerangan.

"Apa? Hyung, kau merepotkan!"

"Ayolah Kyu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan noonamu, penting."

"Huh!" dengus Kyuhyun namun ia beranjak juga, keduanya kemudian bertukar tempat, kini Kibum dengan Donghae, dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Perahu KiHae kemudian menjauhkan diri dari perahu KyuMin, pemandangan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh KyuMin yang kini berpikir, 'orang yang sedang kasmaran itu maunya berdua terus.'.

"Kau, ingin membicarakan apa?" Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga karena Kibum yang tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak sabar eoh?" bukan jawaban serius yang ia dapat, namun hanya godaan dari pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak!" tanggapnya ketus seraya memalingkan wajah karena kesal juga malu, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah kini yang Kibum tanggapi dengan tawa kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Kibum menghentikan laju perahu mereka ketika berada di tengah danau yang dihadiahi Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya, Kibum tidak lantas menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak cincin, ia buka kotak tersebut, menampilkan cincin cantik yang bertahtakan berlian.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?" tanyanya yang diawali juga diakhiri oleh senyuman, sedang Donghae tampak terharu, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca menatap kekasih hatinya.

"Aku mau!" dua kata itu berhasil menorehkan senyum merekah di bibir Kibum, cepat-cepat ia pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kekasihnya, keduanya kemudian berpelukan mesra.

Sedangkan pasangan lain tampak canggung berdua saja di dalam perahu angsa, biasanya selalu ada Kibum dan Donghae berada diantara mereka, namun kini mereka hanya berdua, terlebih di tengah suasana romantis seperti ini, dimana debaran jantung yang tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya kini mereka rasakan, lirikan-lirikan singkatpun menghiasi kebersamaan mereka.

Mereka semua bahagia? KiHae tengah diselimuti perasaan bahagia yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kadarnya, sedang kyuMin juga diliputi rasa bahagia, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakuinya.

Pertemuan antar dua keluargapun terlaksana beberapa hari kemudian, doa restu dari keluarga masing-masing telah didapat, bahkan tanggal pernikahan ditentukan, dua bulan dari sekarang.

Hingga suatu hari bertempat di suatu taman bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya, barangkali bisa digambarkan seperti taman bunga yang ada di film Twilight, tampak sejoli yang menanti hari bahagia keduanya tengah bersama, berbaur bersama bunga-bunga nan cantik.

"Aku menginginkan pernikahan yang paling indah, Bummie." Ungkap Donghae, dibelakangnya ada Kibum yang entah mendengarkan atau tidak, yang jelas ia tampak sibuk menciumi rambut serta leher wanitanya.

"Aku mau aneka mawar menghiasi pernikahan kita, yang warna putih melambangkan kesucian, merah jambu melambangkan cinta, kuning melambangkan keceriaan, biru melambangkan ketenangan, dan merah darah melambangkan gairah." Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, terlihat jelas jika wanita yang juga bekerja sebagai desain interior itu sedang membayangkan bagaimana pesta pernikahannya nanti.

"Kau setujukan Bummie?" tanyanya yang dijawab Kibum berupa gumaman, dan itu tidak membuat Donghae puas karena Kibum yang sedari tadi yang ia duga tidak mendengarkannya, pemuda itu hanya sibuk menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Aaauww! Itu sakit!" rintih Kibum sesaat setelah Donghae menyikutnya, wanita itu terkikik kecil.

Pada suatu malam, sekitar pukul satu dinihari, terdengar suara isak tangis dari kediaman keluarga Kim, isak tangis itu berasal dari salah satu kamar yang dihuni seorang gadis manis dengan sebuah figura yang ia dekap, serta cahaya rembulan yang ia biarkan memasuki kamarnya karena gorden yang sengaja ia singkap.

Gadis itu, Sungmin, menangisi nasib cintanya, menangisi pernikahan Kibum dan Donghae yang tidak mungkin ia cegah.

Bukan, ia tidak mencintai Kibum! Tidak mungkin ia mencintai adik kandungnya bukan? Entah bencana apa yang akan menimpa keluarganya jika itu terjadi.

Bukan berarti juga Sungmin membenci Kibum yang akan melangkahinya, ataupun Donghae yang telah merebut hati sang adik kesayangan, tentu Sungmin bahagia karena Kibum akhirnya menemukan cintanya pada sosok bak malaikat seperti Donghae. Hanya saja, perasaan yang tumbuh di hatinya kepada seseorang yang ia anggap salah, yang kini ia tangisi dan ratapi setiap malam di dalam kamar tidurnya bertemankan figura yang berisi photo dia, Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia, Kim Sungmin, diam-diam jatuh hati pada anak bungsu keluarga Lee, Lee Kyuhyun, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarganya juga jika adiknya telah menikahi Donghae.

"Tuhan, tolong bunuh rasa cinta ini padanya." Mohonnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tangkupkan di depan wajah, mata yang terpejam erat serta isak tertahan di depan jendela, berhadapan langsung dengan rembulan sang ratu malam.

"Apa salahku padamu Tuhan hingga kau menaruh perasaan cinta pada pemuda yang salah?" ia menanyakannya setelah mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan mata foxy indahnya, menatap pada rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Donghae menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin, dirinya kini tengah mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan ia pakai saat pernikahannya.

Ia tersenyum dengan cantiknya, menambah kecantikan dirinya yang memang sudah cantik.

"Aku sangat beruntung," gumam Donghae ketika dirasakannya dua buah lengan yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang, kini tampak dua orang manusia yang tersenyum bahagia di dalam bayangan cermin yang ada di hadapan keduanya.

"Karena hari-hariku penuh dengan kebahagiaan." Lanjutnya yang dihadiahi kecupan di pipi kanannya dari sang calon suami.

"Tapi aku takut, aku gugup, menanti hari pernikahan kita." Ungkapnya lagi setelah membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka bisa bertatapan kini.

"Bila kau gelisah, ingatlah kau selalu di hatiku." Jawab Kibum seraya menuntun telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dapat Donghae rasakan debaran jantung Kibum di telapak tangannya kini.

"Kau yang kupuja, bagaikan ibadahku." Lanjut Kibum yang sebelah tangannya kini menelusuri lekuk wajah Donghae yang begitu disukainya, wajah yang tidak pernah bosan ia pandang dan ia kagumi.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Sungmin eonnie bilang kau bukan tipe romantis apalagi penggombal, terus tadi apa?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan, padamu seorang." Jawabnya, Donghae kembali tertawa dengan wajah yang menunduk malu.

**Hari yang dinanti itupun tiba …**

Terdengar suara lonceng dari dalam sebuah gereja yang mewah. Gereja itu kini dihiasi dengan pita dan aneka bunga mawar yang cantik dan beragam warnanya, seperti keinginan Donghae, kursi-kursi tamu yang berjejer rapi, karpet merah yang membentang menuju altar, para pelayan yang sibuk menyediakan hidangan serta minuman untuk para tamu, dan tak ketinggalan musik yang mengalun lembut. Hari ini, dimana dua buah keluarga akan menyatu melalui adanya suatu ikatan pernikahan, Kibum dan Donghae.

Hari pernikahan ini terasa begitu lambat bagi mereka yang menantikannya, terutama Kibum dan Donghae. Namun, saat ini terasa begitu cepat bagi Kyuhyun juga Sungmin, mereka sebenarnya bahagia melihat saudara/i-nya tersenyum sumringah menanti hari bahagianya, hanya saja rasa cinta diantara mereka itu tumbuh dengan suburnya tanpa mereka sadari dan mereka akui, jadilah mereka yang hanya bisa tersenyum pedih jika Kibum dan Donghae menceritakan seberapa bahagianya mereka.

Mobil keluarga Lee berhenti tepat di depan gereja, dimana Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping Donghae, seharusnya orang yang paling pantas menuntun Donghae berjalan menuju altar adalah sang ayah, namun Tuan Lee telah wafat beberapa tahun lalu, jadilah Kyuhyun yang menggantikan posisi tersebut.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Donghae dan mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang merekah dan keluar dari mobil. Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan, dimana Donghae yang menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang seolah enggan pudar dari wajahnya serta mata yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae, terus mengikuti gerakan mempelai wanita yang berjalan dengan anggunnya dengan tudung di kepalanya. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan para undangan yang menyatakan betapa serasinya pasangan pengantin yang akan menikah.

Tampak mempelai pria yang dengan gagahnya memakai tuxedo putih memandang gugup ke arah sang mempelai wanita. Hingga kini Donghae telah berada di depan Kibum, Kibum mengambil tangan Donghae dari Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk hormat pada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun setelah menyerahkan tangan Donghae pada kibum kemudian mundur menuju ke tempat keluarga besarnya berada kini.

"Saya bersedia." Donghae yang mengikrarkannya dengan sangat yakin membuahkan senyuman bagi semua yang menghadiri pernikahan tersebut.

Kibum membuka tudung kepala Donghae, di angkatnya dagu itu sehingga mereka bertatapan. Sungguh, jantung mereka berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diamatinya bibir Donghae sejenak, kemudian mempertipis jarak keduanya. Tepuk tangan para undangan terdengar saat mereka berciuman diselingi beberapa lumatan kecil sebelum memisahkan diri.

Acara berjalan lancar dan khidmat, kini tiba rombongan pengantin meninggalkan gereja yang diiringi oleh orang-orang terkasih mereka.

"Selamat ya kedua adikku!" ungkap Sungmin yang kini telah menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Terima kasih eonni, terima kasih telah merestui hubungan kami dari awal." Sahut Donghae sesaat setelah membalas pelukan Sungmin yang kini telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Kau harus menjaga noonaku, Kibum hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya meninju bahu Kibum pelan, Kibum tertawa kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya pada adik iparnya itu.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian …**

"Appa! Eomma! Kita dimana?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut coklat kehitaman pada kedua orang tuanya, dua orang dewasa yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anak perempuan bermata segelap langit malam itu, kemudian eomma dari anak itu mengusap surai coklat putrinya sayang.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sayang,"

Ketiganya kemudian turun dari mobil, sebelah tangan sang anak digandeng oleh sang ayah, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah boneka Nemo, boneka yang dihadiahkan sang ayah untuknya pada ulang tahun yang keempat.

Ketiganya menelusuri area pemakaman tempat mereka berpijak, dengan anak perempuan tadi yang sesekali celingak-celinguk menatap ngeri suasana pemakaman yang asing baginya.

"Kibum, Donghae, kami datang." Ucap Sungmin setelah berlutut di hadapan makam tersebut, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Haebum –anak perempuan tadi- dimana Haebum berada diantara kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami membawa Lee Hae Bum untuk pertama kalinya menemui kalian, kau tahu Hae? Kupikir dia sangat mirip dirimu." Ungkap Sungmin merangkul putrinya yang hanya bisa berkedip lucu menatap ibunya dan nisan Donghae bergantian.

"Dia cengeng, sepertimu." Timpal Kyuhyun ikut merangkul putri kecilnya dengan menatap nisan noona kesayangannya.

"Appa!" seru anak kecil itu merajuk karena perkataan sang appa. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Yang ini adalah makam Kibum samchon, dan makam di sebelahnya adalah milik Donghae imo. Nama mereka kami gabungkan kemudian kami sematkan padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun, tampak Haebum yang kebingungan akan penjelasan sang ayah, namun ia lebih memilih untuk menatap nisan Kibum dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian memejamkan mata mereka, "Haebum, berdoalah!" titah Sungmin, Haebum cepat-cepat menutup kedua matanya rapat.

"Hei!"

"Hei!" Haebum menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara asing yang ditangkap oleh gendang telinganya, takut-takut perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampilkan dua sosok yang sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu asing baginya, karena banyak photo mereka di dalam rumah keluarga besar orang tuanya.

"Aku Kibum!"

"Aku Donghae!"

"Namamu Haebum? Seperti nama kucing saja." Sungut Kibum kemudian, Donghae tertawa, Haebum menoleh bergantian pada kedua orang tuanya yang tetap memejamkan mata mereka, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua sosok lagi yang berada di balik batu nisan.

"Orang dewasa seperti mereka tak akan bisa melihat dan mendengar kami," ujar Donghae menjawab pertanyaan di wajah Haebum, ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, memperhatikan anak kecil yang kata Kyuhyun mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberimu nama Kihae saja? Kibum dan Donghae." Komentar Kibum lagi, Donghae menatap malas Kibum kemudian berkata,

"Itu nama anak laki-laki, kupikir Haebummie sangat manis."

"Haebummie?" tanya Kibum kemudian, ia tampak berpikir kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Haebummie!" panggil keduanya kompak dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pada Haebum yang terkaget, kemudian hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut, kedua arwah usil itu terkekeh, kapan lagi mereka bisa mengerjai keponakan mereka?

"Mereka keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya mereka menikah setelah kematian kita? Harusnya kita hantui saja!" dumel Donghae mengacak pinggang seraya menunjuki Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**Flash back …**

"Ke… kecelakaan?" tanya Sungmin terbata, baru saja ia dan keluarganya pulang dari gereja dan kini, mendapat kabar jika mobil pengantin yang ditumpangi kedua adiknya mengalami kecelakaan.

Dalam waktu dua kali lima belas menit, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee telah menyambangi sebuah daerah tempat kecelakaan anggota keluarga mereka, mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum dan Donghae diketahui telah memasuki jurang. Isak tangis dan kecemasan tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi kala mereka mendapati kenyataan bahwa dua orang anggota keluarga mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil ketika tim SAR melakukan pencarian, hanya bangkai mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat jasad supir yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Cari mereka!" titah Kyuhyun kalap, iapun ikut turun membantu mencari kedua kakak yang begitu disayanginya.

Dalam waktu sekian jam, Kyuhyun terduduk lemas mendapati pada tepi hulu sungai, menatap dua jasad yang terbujur kaku dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain.

Air mata itupun tumpah, ia tidak menyangka jika beberapa jam lalu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat senyum pada wajah kedua kakaknya. Pakaian putih-putih yang mereka kenakan kini telah berganti warna, menjadi coklat dan merah karena lumpur dan darah, harum tubuh mereka kini telah berbau anyir, serta kulit yang tadinya putih merona telah membiru.

**Flash back END …**

"Apalagi mereka baru membawamu pada kami setelah berumur lima tahun, keterlaluan sekali bukan?" kali ini Donghae menatap Haebum dengan bibir mengerucut.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya pada alam sekitar, sudah sangat sore rupanya.

"Sepuluh tahun sudah kalian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, hari ini tepat hari pernikahan juga kematian kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang telah berkaca mengingat semua yang telah dilaluinya saat bersama Kibum dan Donghae, ia menyaksikan sendiri keduanya yang meskipun sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tetapi mereka masih dapat tersenyum dalam tidur abadi mereka.

Jika Kibum dan Donghae masih hidup di dunia ini, tentu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa menikah karena tembok kokoh keluarga yang menghalangi.

Namun bukan berarti jalan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mulus begitu saja untuk menikah, dugaan menjadi dalang pembunuhan Kibum dan Donghae sempat disematkan pada keduanya saat mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya mengakui hubungan pada keluarga besar. Mereka menunggu dua tahun untuk mengakui hubungan pada keluarga masing-masing, dan setahun kemudian mereka akhirnya direstui untuk menikah, meskipun ibu Kyuhyun tidak sempat menyaksikan pernikahan keduanya karena serangan jantung yang tidak lama kemudian merenggut nyawanya.

"Kami harap, kalian bisa memaafkan kami, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kalian akan meninggal disaat hari bahagia kalian, jika kami mengetahui hal itu pasti kami akan menyambut pernikahan kalian dengan senyum tulus kami, nyatanya kami menyesal karena menunjukkan senyum palsu menjelang pernikahan kalian dulu." entah sudah kali ke berapa Sungmin mengatakan ini, ia benar-benar menyesal, tidak begitu ikut membantu persiapan pernikahan adiknya karena mementingkan perasaan sedihnya semata.

"Haebummie, katakan pada orang tuamu jika mereka tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah pada kami, ini sudah takdir, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama setelah kematian kami. Bagi kami, tidak apa kami telah tiada, asal kami masih bisa bergandengan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain." Jelas Kibum yang kini menatap Donghae dengan sayangnya, sedang Haebum hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Kyuhyun mengagetkan Kibum, Donghae dan Haebum. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri diikuti Haebum yang ia gandeng tangannya.

"Eomma, ini… takdir." Ujar Haebum pelan setelah menepuk pundak ibunya pelan karena Sungmin yang tidak mau berdiri juga, Sungmin kemudian menyeka air mata yang sempat mengaliri pipinya, ia memeluk putri kecilnya, sikapnya tadi mengingatkan ia pada sosok Kibum yang senantiasa menepuk pundaknya kemudian menghiburnya jika Sungmin sedang mendapatkan masalah, kemudian ia berikan penghormatan sebelum pulang meninggalkan tempat kedua adiknya.

"Semoga kalian selalu bahagia disana." Pamitnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Haebum yang lain, sedang boneka Nemo sang putri ia pegang. Ketiganya kemudian berbalik, beranjak pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut menuju mobil mereka, yang akan membawa mereka kembali pada rumah, pada kehidupan mereka yang bahagia kini. Sebelumnya, Haebum sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kemudian melihat Kibum dan Donghae yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka, Haebum tidak mungkin membalas lambaian itu karena kedua tangangannya yang digandeng oleh orang tuanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada KiHae yang kemudian tertawa melihat kedipan tersebut.

**~ The Final ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Kupikir ending yang seperti ini masih baru untuk dunia Fanfiction, entahlah.**

**Sempat terpikir ini akan menjadi ending dari Option, sayangnya pilihan ini telah gugur, untuk itu aku mengarang cerita yang lain dengan ending yang seperti ini, cerita rombakan selama dua hari.**

**Comments or Reviews, please …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Husband Is The Best**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KIHAE only**

**Rating : Teen**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Rumah tangga kibum dan Donghae yang Donghae rasa hambar. Begitukah kenyataannya?**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ My Husband is the Best ~**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca.**

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV**

Namaku Lee Donghae, itu nama yang kupakai sebelum menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Kibum, setelah resmi menjadi istrinya, namaku berubah menjadi Kim Donghae. Kami menikah tiga bulan lalu melalui perjodohan, tanpa cinta, bahkan pada bulan ketiga pernikahan kami, kami sangat jarang berkomunikasi.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap melayani dia layaknya suami, aku membuatkannya sarapan serta kopi –minuman favoritnya- sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor, mempersiapkan urusan mandinya sebelum ia bangun ataupun pulang kerja, dan lain sebagainya yang memang telah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istri.

Namun ia selalu mengacuhkanku, ia hanya mengatakan 'terima kasih' atau diam setelah meghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar kata romantis yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun, aku tidak bisa, lidahku terasa kelu ketika telah berhadapan dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Pernikahan macam apa ini?" keluhku ketika aku berada sendiri di rumah besar yang kutempati, kami memang tidak mempekerjakan pembantu di rumah ini, hanya saja akan ada dua orang pembantu dari rumah mertuaku yang akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah ini setiap hari kamis dan minggu.

**Flashback**

**Ruang Makan**

"Ini." Ucapku pada Kibum ketika meletakkan sarapan di depannya serta secangkir kopi, tanpa bicara ia langsung saja melahap makanan yang tadi kumasakkan untuknya, aku tersenyum karena aku memang baru bisa memasak, sebelum menikah aku hanya bisa memasak air.

'Apa masakanku begitu enak hingga ia tidak pernah menyisakannya?' batinku senang.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, ia tidak pernah berkomentar mengenai masakanku, apakah keasinan? Hambar? Atau apapun, padahal aku ingin ia bicara.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku akhirnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan pulang lebih lambat malam ini, anneyoung!" pamitnya, tidak lupa ia kecup keningku sekilas, namun ada rasa hangat di hatiku ketika ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kulit tubuhku, sentuhannya terasa lembut dan tulus.

"Hati-hati di jalan," balasku yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyum maut miliknya. Kibum memang selalu pulang tepat waktu, sekitar jam empat sore, kalaupun ia terlambat pulang, ia akan memberitahuku, entah mengatakan secara langsung padaku ketika hendak berangkat, atau menelphone ke telephone rumah.

**Flashback End**

"Aku bosan!" keluhku entah untuk yang ke berapa kali, sudah banyak? Tentu.

Aku bosan hidup seperti ini! Aku seperti hidup bersama patung! Kibum adalah sosok suami yang tidak romantis menurutku, ia tidak pernah mengatakan 'I love You' padaku ataupun memberiku seikat bunga.

"Apa sebaiknya aku meminta cerai darinya saja ya?" kembali, pertanyaan itu melintas di otakku, aku memang sudah sangat bosan dengan sikap dinginnya padaku.

**Pada suatu hari …**

Seperti biasa aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan Kibum, serta menyediakan kopi untuk suami yang kuanggap patung tersebut.

Seperti biasa pula hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring selama acara makan berlangsung, baik aku maupun Kibum enggan membuka suara hingga,

"Aku meminta cerai!" ujarku pelan namun yakin.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kibum tersedak mendengar pernyataanku, sungguh aku tidak menyangka dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanyanya, digenggamnya jemariku, seakan melarangku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya.

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar dibuatnya, aku mengakui sebenarnya aku sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan Kibum pada tubuhku, begitu lembut dan, entahlah, sulit untukku mengartikannya lebih lanjut. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat malam-malam yang telah kulewati bersama Kim kibum, tentang perlakuan lembut dan hangatnya, membuat wajah seorang Kim Donghae memerah ketika mengingatnya.

"Wajahmu merah, kenapa?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Ti…tidak apa!" elakku terbata, padahal aku sendiri tengah menetralkan detak jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

"Katakan!" perintah Kibum menatap mataku dalam.

"Kenapa kau bersikap demikian?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku merasa, kita tidak cocok!" jawabku, dapat kulihat sinar mata Kibum yang semakin meredup mendengar alasanku.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke kantor! Sebentar lagi kau terlambat." Putusku yang sesungguhnya merasa tidak enak, dadaku terasa sesak saat mengucapkannya, terlebih pada Kibum. Kutinggalkan dia di meja makan begitu saja, tidak lama kemudian iapun pergi ke kantor seperti biasa.

Mobil Kibum telah keluar dari gerbang sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, akupun kembali ke ruang makan untuk membereskan sisa sarapan kami. Saat aku hendak mengambil gelas kopi yang kebetulan tersisa isinya, akupun berniat untuk mencicipi kopi buatanku tersebut.

"Huufft!" aku tersedak karena rasa kopi yang seharusnya manis, namun malah terasa asin. Bergegas aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil tempat gula dan garam, dengan jantung yang berdebar kucoba butir putih yang tempatnya bertuliskan 'gula' dan,

**DEG!**

Jantungku semakin berdebar ketika asin lah yang kurasa, kemudian aku mencoba isi yang tempatnya bertuliskan 'garam', aku mencelos ketika manis lah yang kurasakan. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat, aku membeli persediaan bahan pokok sekitar seminggu yang lalu, berarti selama seminggu pula aku memberikan Kibum kopi asin? Pria itu bahkan tidak pernah protes?

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Donghae baru menyadari sekarang? Ia bukan orang yang menyukai makanan manis jadi ia hanya sedikit menggunakan gula dalam masakan dan makanannya. Sebenarnya Kibum pun adalah orang yang bukan pemilih dalam hal makanan, namun ia tidak menyukai apel.

"Hiks… hiks…" aku menangis setelah tubuhku jatuh terduduk di lantai dapur, aku sungguh merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh karena sesuatu yang jelas-jelas adalah salahku, akupun tersadar jika Kibum memang tidak pernah berbicara berlebihan padaku, ia menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku dalam bentuk nyata, bukan bualan.

Kibum yang selama ini kuanggap patung serta suami yang tidak sempurna itu salah, ialah yang terbaik.

Kibum tanpa diminta selalu membantuku, pernah suatu ketika aku yang tidak merasa puas dengan tata letak perabotan kamar, aku ingin meminta bantuan Kibum untuk memindahkannya namun kulihat ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang ia bawa ke rumah, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku kemudian mengejakannya sendiri. Tidak berapa lama kemudian aku melihat Kibum membantuku memindahkan benda-benda yang memang tidak bisa kupindah sendiri seperti sofa panjang dan lemari. Kemudian Kibum yang tanpa kusuruh untuk memijit kaki dan tanganku yang terasa pegal karena lelah memindahkan barang-barang tersebut, aku telah melarangnya namun ia berdalih dengan, 'kau pasti lelah' seraya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Istri hiks macam apa aku ini hiks?"

**Tuut… tuut… tuut…**

"Hallo?" sapaku parau ketika telephone rumah berdering.

"Apa ini benar kediaman tuan Kim Kibum?" tanya seorang pria di seberang sana.

"Iya, ini memang di kediaman Kim Kibum, memangnya ada apa ya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Begini nyonya, tuan Kim Kibum kecelakaan mobil dan sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul untuk diberi penanganan." Jelas orang itu.

"Hiks… hiks… aku hiks akan segera kesana!" setelahnya aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan dompet untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Rumah sakit …**

"Maaf, ruang rawat pasien yang bernama Kim Kibum dimana?" tanyaku pada seorang suster yang berada di ruang informasi.

"Sebentar agashhi, saya akan mengeceknya terlebih dahulu." Sahut suster tersebut mulai mencari data di komputernya.

"Pasien yang bernama kim Kibum ada di lantai 3 kamar nomor 209." Ucap sang suster lagi.

"Terima kasih!" balasku tersenyum padanya dan cepat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

**Kamar 209**

Donghae mengintip dari kaca buram yang ada di pintu kamar, dapat dilihatnya seorang dokter dengan beberapa suster yang masih memberi pertolongan pada pasien di dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan , kumohon selamatkan suamiku!" harapku setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat. Aku menunggu hingga pintu kamar terbuka,

**Ceklek**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanyaku cemas.

"Kondisi pasien tidak terlalu parah." Sahutnya membuatku dapat bernafas lega.

"Apa aku dapat menemuinya?"

"Tentu boleh nyonya!" dan segera aku memasuki kamar rawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…" lagi aku terisak, kali ini di hadapan Kibum yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku hiks! Aku hiks yang salah!"

"Euunggh," lenguh Kibum, mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan suara tangisanku, atau karena air mataku yang menetes di punggung tangannya?

"Hhh..hae? ken..napa me..nangis" tanyanya.

"Semua hiks karenamu pabbo!" galakku malah semakin terisak, wajahnya tampak muram mendengarnya.

"Maaf," ungkapnya mencoba tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Bodoh!" umpatku.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, bukan kau!" ia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aku memikirkanmu, sungguh! Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kita pertama kali bertemu." akunya lirih namun terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Ungkapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Akupun mencintaimu, dapatkah kita mengulang semuanya dari awal?" pintaku dan ia mengangguk.

**Keesokan harinya …**

"Aaaaa," ucapku ketika menyuapi Kibum, ia membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati.

"Bum-ah?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memprotes kopi asin yang selama ini kubuat?"

"Walau terasa asin, akan berubah jadi manis jika aku memandang wajahmu, terlebih ketika kau tersenyum ketika memandangku karena aku yang menghabiskan kopi tersebut." jawabnya, hey, apa 'patung' ini sedang menggombal? Pertama dalam pernikahan kami.

"Gombal!" sungutku, ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu Kim Kibum, cepat sembuh eoh?"

"Tentu sayangku!"

Sekarang aku sadar bahwa 'cinta' tidak selalu bisa diungkap dalam kata, namun sesuatu yang nyatalah yang dapat membuktikannya. Kim Kibum memang bukanlah seorang yang romantis dalam merangkai kata, namun, ia adalah idaman semua wanita jika dilihat dari perbuatannya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan hangat, 'diam adalah emas' mungkin itu filsafat yang diyakininya? Kupikir begitu ^^.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Sudah kubilang ini ceritanya pasaran bukan?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : 'balas dendam'**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, and Super Junior member**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : gak tau, romance mungkin ?**

**Warning : Ini sebenarnya FF pertamaku yang kutulis tanggal 18 September 2012, sudah lama ada di FFN namun be;um di post di WP, jadi aku publish, FF ini bahasanya ancur, namanya juga perdana.**

**Yang gak suka gak usah dibaca, …**

**Selamat membaca ..**

'**balas dendam'**

'BRAK'

Kibum melempar majalah tak berdosa itu setelah mengamati beberapa photo sang kekasih yang membuatnya geram. Bagaimana tidak ? kekasihnya tampil dengan mengekspose bagian atas tubuhnya, membuat Kibum kehilangan moodnya.

Kibum POV

Dari awal aku sudah mendapat firasat tidak baik saat Donghae ingin masuk ke dunia acting, sama seperti dunia yang sedang kujalani. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak mau dia menyaingiku, tetapi aku takut dia sakit karena terlalu lelah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pergi ke Taiwan bersama Siwon hyung untuk syuting drama. Selain itu akupun sibuk dengan dramaku serta melatih tubuhku untuk mendalami peranku,,, selama beberapa bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya,, sungguh aku merindukannya.

Dan sekarang, aku melihatnya menjadi model cover majalah yang memperlihatkan absnya itu. Tunggu, sejak kapan Lee Donghaeku punya abs ? bukannya aku iri, lagipula absnya tidak lebih bagus dari absku,, aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat tubuhnya yang putih bak mutiara itu, tubuhnya hanya milikku seorang.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Majalah W edisi terbaru sudah terbit dengan aku sebagai model covernya. Aku menghela nafas, orang-orang mengatakan bahwa sekarang tubuhku bagus. Aku memang sering nge-gym beberapa bulan ini untuk membentuk tubuhku agar selalu fit, sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan album 6JIB Super Junior. Kira-kira apa ya tanggapannya kalau 'dia' melihatku yang tampil seperti ini ? Aku takut 'dia' marah. Tapi, bukankah dia juga yang lebih dulu mengekspose tubuhnya ? bahkan tanpa izinku terlebih dahulu. Aiissh, aku benar-benar kesal mengingatnya.

FLASHBACK

Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat teaser drama terbaru KibumKU, dalam teaser tersebut terlihat KibumKU yang baru bangun tidur dan hei, dia memperlihatkan absnya. Ingin sekali aku membanting laptop yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, tapi tidak jadi kulakukan karena aku ingat bahwa laptop ini milik Kyuhyun, bias-bisa dia akan bertransformasi menjadi iblis dan memasukkanku ke neraka sebelum aku mati jika aku membanting laptopnya yang berisi game-game yang aku sendiri kurang mengerti memainkannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa minggu, akhirnya drama bertajuk 'I LOVE LEE TAE RI' yang dimainkan oleh Kim KibumKU dan park Ye Jin tayang di layar kaca. Aku mencari info-info drama tersebut di internet, tidak lupa juga aku melihat photo-photo kekasihku, aku semakin kesal ! bagaimana tidak bila kekasihmu dengan mudahnya mengekspose tubuhnya dimuka umum. Jujur, aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya, tetapi ego dan rasa kesalku mengalahkannya. Kibum sering menelponku dan aku tidak pernah mengangkatnya, mengirim pesan padaku tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya, membaca pun tidak. Aku pun tidak repot untuk menghindarinya, karena dia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan promo dramanya itu dan menjadi bintang iklan bersama lawan mainnya itu.

FLASHBACK END

Normal POV

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Kibum, "Bummie, aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Dia kembali menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak " Apa kau marah padaku Bummie-ah karena photo-photo itu?", setelah itu Donghae kembali menghela nafas memperhatikan kembali TV yang sedang dia tonton bersama para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Makanan sudah siaaapp", seru sang koki, Ryeowook yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja bersama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Sontak member lain yang sedang menonton TV beranjak ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut mereka, Donghae mengikuti yang lain dengan langkah gontai.

" Wajahmu terlihat pucat Hae, apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Leader mereka, Leeteuk.

" Dia hanya merindukan Kibum." Potong Kyuhyun sebelum Donghae menjawab.

" Telan dulu makananmu Kyu." Ucap Sungmin menasehati Kyuhyun.

'PLAAK'

"Aduuh, Minnie hyung tolong aku." Rintih Kyuhyun karena kepalanya dipukul seseorang.

" Mana yang sakit Kyunnie ?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir pada kekasihnya.

" Maknae kurang ajar, Kibum lebih tua darimu, panggil dia hyung!" ujar Yesung setelah memukul kepala maknae mereka.

"baik, baik, dasar kepala besar!" Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa?" Rupanya yesung mendengar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah roomate merangkap kekasih mereka tersebut.

"Sudahah tidak usah bertengkar, apalagi ini di meja makan. Bagaimana keadaanmu Donghae ?" ucap Leeteuk lembut menengahi kedua dongsaengnya yang hendak bertengkar kemudian bertanya kembali pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, " Aku tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku ingin tidur saja hyung." Kemudian dia melenggang pergi ke kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae POV

Aku berbaring menghadap ke langit-langit kamarku, kuusap kasar wajahku. Benar kata Kyuhyun, aku merindukan Kim Kibum, senyumannya yang membuatku meleleh, wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang seputih salju, dekapan yang hangat, seseorang yang mampu membuat jantung Donghae berdebar bila didekatnya.

Aku mengambil handphoneku, kupandangi wallpaper yang terpajang disana, akupun tersenyum melihat dua orang namja yang salah satunya adalah diriku sendiri, sedang yang satunya adalah kim Kibum, kekasihku. Sekesal apapun aku padamu, tapi cintaku padamu jauh lebih besar Kibum-ah.

Aku masuk ke dunia acting juga karena ingin dekat denganmu, siapa tahu kita bisa terlibat dalam drama. Bukankah itu menyenangkan ? tapi waktu itu kau melarangku karena takut aku kelelahan. Tetapi, aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mampu, kau pun merasa terharu akan keinginanku untuk selalu dekat denganmu. Aku tersenyum kecil, kau begitu memperhatikanku. Saranghae Kibum-ah, jeongmal saranghae.

Donghae POV end

Di tempat lain..

Kibum POV

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ! dia harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, awas saja kau Lee Donghae ! kau harus mendapat hukuman dariku Fishy karena telah membuatku rindu seperti ini, jangan lupakan penampilanmu di majalah itu yang membuatku cemburu setenga mati! Lihat saja nanti…

Kibum POV end

Normal POV

Kibum terlihat gusar, ia masih sibuk dengan rencana 'balas dendam' untuk sang Donghae. Bukan balas dendam dalam arti sesungguhnya, ia tidak akan tega menyakiti kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Balas dendam karena telah membuatnya cemburu dan rindu akan sang Fishy.

Keesokan harinya ..

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, sudah pagi pikirnya. Ia pun mandi karena ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk drama terbarunya dimana ia akan menjadi seorang pembuat roti yang sudah mahir, ia ingin belajar membuat kue untuk memantapkan perannya tersebut.

Donghae tidak ikut sarapan karena ia ingin segera berlatih. Donghae terkejut karena saat dia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Kibum sudah didepan itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, senyum yang dirindukan Donghae, sangat.

" Mau apa kau kesini ?" Ujar Donghae tersadar dari keterkejutannya, terlihat acuh.

" Ingin menemuimu." Ucap Kibum masih tersenyum.

" Pulanglah, aku tak ingin menemuimu, aku ada urusan." Ucap donghae dingin.

" Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, ikut aku." Tanpa mempedulikan kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, Kibum menarik tangan kekasihnya itu ke mobilnya.

" Kita mau kemana huh ?" Tanya Donghae setelah hening yang melanda mereka.

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Jawab Kibum masih tersenyum yang membuat Donghae mendengus sebal tidak puas atas jawaban Kibum.

" Indahnyaaa…" kagum Donghae di tepi sebuah danau, Kibum membawanya ke sebuah danau.

" Kau suka ?" Tanya Kibum menghampiri Donghae. Donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau.

Kibum menghela nafas, "maafkan aku." Ujarnya menyesal, mampu membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari danau, kearahnya.

" maafkan aku." Ujar Kibum sekali lagi karena Donghae hanya diam.

" Aku kesal padamu!" Bentak Donghae.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kibum datar.

" kau dengan mudahnya memperlihatkan tubuhmu ke orang-orang. Harusnya kau tahu kau itu MILIKKU !" jawab Donghae menekan kata 'milikku'.

" kau sendiri ? kenapa kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu di majalah itu ?" Tanya Kibum, sebenarnya dia sudah bisa menebak alasan kekasihnya itu untuk membalasnya. Dia bertanya seperti itu hanya sekedar memastikan tebakannya.

"Aku,, aku ingin membuatmu cemburu, seperti aku cemburu padamu." Jawabnya jujur dan menundukkan kepala.

Kibum mengangkat dagu kekasihnya, menatapnya lembut. " Aku akan tetap dan selalu milikmu, milik seorang Lee Donghae. Kita saling memiliki." Jelas Kibum dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

Donghae yang matanya sudah bekaca-kaca akhirnya tersenyum juga, " Maafkan aku." Ujarnya tulus, memeluk tubuh yang amat dirindukannya. Kibum membalas pelukannya, seringai mengganti senyumnya.

" Kau harus dihukum, Lee Donghae." Ujar Kibum.

Donghae melepas pelukaannya, "maksudmu ?" tanyanya kemudian, rupanya Kibum benar-benar serius ingin 'membalas dendam'.

" kau harus menemaniku seharian ini." Jawab Kibum. Donghae tampak berpikir, ia teringat akan janjinya untuk berlatih membuat kue.

" Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Tolak Kibum.

" Aku pergi." Ucapnya kemudian, membuat Donghae dengan cepat menahannya.

Kemudian Donghae merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone untuk membatalkan janjinya tersebut. Kibum tersenyum, Donghae mengecup pipinya sekilas, Kibum membalasnya dengan member kecupan kilat di bibirnya. setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Kibum,, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang singkat di tengah jadwal yang padat.

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Barbie Hae**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : KiHae (hanya KiHae)**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook**

**Rating : gak tau,, ini masuk rating K, T atau M sih? (readers kalau ada yang tau, kasih tau yah!)**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Genre : Romance dan Fantasy**

**Summary : Kisah Kim Kibum dan boneka Barbie-nya …**

**Warning : Gender Switch!, cerita pasaran, tidak masuk akal! dibuat setelah beberapa kali menonton video Jessica SNSD feat Donghae Super Junior yang berjudul Barbie Girl (ini video udah lama tapi aku baru nonton -_-).**

**Entah kenapa aku menyukai lagu ini,, apa karena vocal Jessica yang imut atau karena ada Donghae disitu? Mungkin keduanya …**

**Tidak suka tidak usah dibaca …**

**Barbie Kim's Shop**

Kim Kibum sedang membuat sketsa untuk rumah para boneka Barbie yang dijual tokonya. Ia lulus kuliah jurusan arsitek dua tahun lalu, sebenarnya ia menginginkan kuliah jurusan hukum namun karena kedua kakaknya yang menginginkan Kibum agar membantu bisnis keluarga dengan membuat rumah para boneka yang mereka jual, iapun mengambil jurusan arsitek.

Dan disinilah Kibum berada, berada di ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi papan, gergaji, cat, kuas dan bahan lain sebagainya untuk membuat sebuah rumah boneka yang cantik. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Kibum, dia orang yang memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi serta selalu bekerja dengan rapi sehingga hasil pekerjaannya selalu membuat kedua kakaknya –yang maniak Barbie- dan konsumen tersenyum puas.

Apa karena imajinasinya yang tinggi sehingga ia dapat menghidupkan sebuah boneka?

Flashback …

Setahun yang lalu …

Kibum sedang asyik memotong papan dengan gergaji hingga pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang wanita. Awalnya ia menyangka itu adalah suara dari kedua kakak perempuannya –Kim Heechul dan Kim Ryeowook, namun jika didengarkan baik-baik suara itu berbeda dari suara kedua kakaknya.

Kibum yang penasaran dengan suara orang lain ditokonya padahal toko sudah tutup pun keluar dari ruangannya mencari asal suara tersebut. Kedua telinga dan kaki menuntunnya ke ruang penyimpanan boneka Barbie mereka, dahi Kibum menyernyit.

Krieeett …

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, dahi Kibum semakin menyernyit ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian layaknya boneka Barbie yang dijual di tokonya tengah membelakanginya.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat pakaian itu dijahit oleh Wookie noona? Tapi ukurannya kan mini tidak untuk ukuran seorang manusia!' Kibum membatin dalam hati.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum hati-hati pada wanita yang sibuk memperhatikan boneka-boneka Barbie yang ada disana dengan sesekali berdecak kagum.

Wanita itu menoleh, Kibum menahan nafas. Wajah wanita itu manis dan polos, kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut coklatnya terlihat halus dan bergelombang, ditambah dengan pakaian pink, bando pink telinga kelinci yang panjang, dan high heels ala Barbie yang membuatnya seperti Barbie versi manusia.

"Aku?" wanita itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang justru menambah kemanisan dirinya, Kibum hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku rasa aku bagian dari semua boneka yang ada disini!" tutur wanita itu riang tanpa beban dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Mulut Kibum menganga lebar mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

'Wanita ini sangat cantik tapi gila!' pikir Kibum setelah kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eeuum,, jadi sedang apa kau disini hhm? Di tokoku yang sudah tutup dari jam 6 sore tadi?" tanya Kibum lagi, Donghae menggeleng dengan imutnya membuat Kibum semakin gemas. Kibum mendekati wanita itu, Kibum menelan ludah ketika dia berada dihadapan wanita yang mengaku bagian dari boneka itu, terlihat jelas bibir tipis merah mudanya yang begitu menggoda, pipi merona, hidung mancung, mata berbinar, leher jenjang yang putih mulus, serta payudara yang eerr… indah.

'Jika dilihat dari fisiknya dia memang terlihat seperti Barbie, bahkan lebih menarik dari yang ada di film!' Batin Kibum.

Kibum yang semakin penasaran dengan wanita ini perlahan menyentuh pipi wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Dan wanita itu seperti menikmati sentuhan Kibum dipipinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kibum semakin mengeliminasi jarak keduanya, matanya fokus pada bibir merah muda menggoda yang seolah memohon untuk dikecup.

Chup

Wanita itu terbelalak kaget ketika dirasanya benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya. Wanita itu mendorong dada Kibum pelan namun Kibum memeluk pinggangnya erat dan tidak mau melepas ciumannya. Niat untuk menyudahi ciuman tersebut hilang setelah wanita itu melenguh ketika Kibum melumat bibirnya lembut dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh bagian atasnya.

Wanita itu merasa kakinya melemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk ke single sofa yang ada di belakangnya. Posisi ini tentu menguntungkan Kibum karena ia bisa lebih mudah dan leluasa 'mengklaim' tubuh sang Barbie. Kibum mendududkkan dirinya dipangkuan wanita itu dengan bibir yang masih berpagutan dan tangannya yang liar menelusuri tubuh wanita cantik itu.

Dapat Kibum rasakan nafsu menguasai dirinya sekarang, tentu dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan adalah wanita yang ada dalam 'penjaranya' kini. Kibum merasa celananya yang semakin terasa sempit. Bagaimana tidak jika wanita itu terus saja bergerak yang menyebabkan organ intim keduanya bergesekan.

Kibum melepas ciumannya dengan nafas tersengal, wajah wanita itu memerah. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Kibum menginginkan leher jenjang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Kibum mencium, menghisap dan menggigit leher tersebut membuat si pemilik leher kembali mendesah.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Barbie eoh?" tanya Kibum masih sibuk dengan leher wanita itu, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baik aku percaya. Namaku Kim Kibum, kau bisa memanggilku Kibum. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, wanita itu menggeleng. Kibum kemudian menatap manik polos wanita itu untuk mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki nama?" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Euumm,, bagaimana jika aku memberimu nama Barbie Hae?" tanya Kibum yang dibalas anggukan semangat dan cepat dari wanita itu, Kibum tersenyum.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Hae menyentuh bibir dan lehernya. Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya?" Hae menggeleng.

"Jadi aku yang pertama melakukannya padamu?" Hae mengangguk.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Hae tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu, Kibum menyerigai.

"Ikut aku!" seru Kibum menarik lengan Hae keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan boneka menuju kamar tidurnya. Kibum mengunci kamarnya. Ia berbalik, dilihatnya Hae yang terduduk di kasurnya yang empuk seraya menepuk-nepuk kasur itu.

"Nyaman! Empuk!" gumam Hae riang berdiri lalu melompat-lompat di kasur tersebut, membuat roknya yang memang diatas lutut tersingkap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari serigala lapar yang sebentar lagi akan memangsanya.

Kibum menghampiri Hae dan menarik lengannya untuk duduk di kasurnya saja.

"Ssstt,, jangan berisik!" bisik Kibum seduktif di telinga Hae kemudian mencium telinga itu membuat Hae bergidik, Kibum tersenyum.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi eoh?" tanya Kibum, Hae memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kibum kembali mengecup bibir itu lembut, beberapa saat kemudian ia melumatnya bahkan mulai membaringkan Hae dikasurnya kemudian menindihnya. Kibum menuntun tangan Hae untuk mengalungkannya dileher Kibum.

Dalam waktu singkat tubuh keduanya sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Kibum kembali terpukau dengan tubuh indah sang 'Barbie'. Pandangannya tertuju pada alat senggama Hae, iapun perlahan mengecup-ngecup bagian paling sensitive itu membuat Hae menggelinjang hebat.

Setelah dirasa Hae siap disetubuhi, Kibum melebarkan paha wanita itu dan

"Aaaakkkhh …" Jerit Hae menahan sakit, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat apa yang Kibum lakukan dibawah tubuhnya. Kibum melumat bibir itu dan menggumamkan kata 'maafkan aku'. Kibum menunggu hingga Hae yang mulai tenang, perlahan Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Hae meringis sakit awalnya, setelah itu berganti dengan desahan-desahan yang terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kibum.

"Aaahh …" desah keduanya bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma Kibum yang memenuhi alat senggama Hae. Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Hae, keduanya begitu lelah. Meskipun begitu Kibum tersenyum puas karena wanita itu memang 'menemaninya' malam ini. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Hae yang tidak lama disusul Kibum.

Pagi hari …

Kibum membuka matanya, ia meraba bagian kasur disebelahnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika yang diraih oleh tangannya adalah sebuah boneka Barbie dengan ukuran Barbie biasanya, mini. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya cepat, ia mengamati boneka Barbie yang ada di tangannya itu cermat.

Warna rambut coklat dan bergelombang –seperti Hae, dan tubuhnya tidak terbalut pakaian. Kibum mencari pakaian Hae yang ia letakkan di dekat ranjang, namun yang bisa ia temukan hanya pakaian dan bando Barbie –persis yang dikenakan Hae semalam dengan berukuran mini.

Kibum mengerti, ia lalu memandang boneka Barbie itu dengan senyum merekah. Kibum kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan 'Hae' yang ia bawa serta.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia kemudian membalutkan boneka yang tadi dimandikannya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Tanpa mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian santainya, Kibum keluar menuju ruang pakaian Barbie dan mengambil beberapa helai baju dan segala aksesoris Barbie. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri mengambil rumah yang dapat digunakannya untuk menempatkan bonekanya sementara waktu.

Kibum kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia memakaikan pakaian Barbie berwarna biru langit itu hati-hati, setelahnya ia mengenakan high heels dan bando berwarna senada dengan gaun tersebut. Kibum tersenyum puas dengan kreasinya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Hae disebuah kursi mungil di dalam rumah boneka.

"Untuk sementara Barbie Hae-ku tinggal disini dulu ya! Aku berjanji secepatnya akan membuatkanmu rumah terbaik dan terindah yang pernah kubuat, dan itu hanya untukmu! Aku juga akan meminta Ryeowook noona untuk membuatkanmu pakaian yang lucu-lucu sehingga menambah kadar kemanisanmu sayang!" Ucap Kibum riang memandang boneka yang membisu.

Flashback end …

Kibum meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia membereskan peralatannya dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Cklek

Kibum membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kibummiee …" panggil suara manja Hae, boneka barbienya.

Hae menghampiri Kibum dengan berlari kecil kemudian memeluknya erat, Kibum tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Hae hari ini memakai gaun berwarna ungu pastel lengan pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga tiga perempat paha, rambut gelombangnya yang di ikat dua, hig heels, gelang yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanan, dan dua ikat rambut dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya.

"Kita tidur eoh?" tawar Kibum yang memang merasa mengantuk, tapi Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku mau 'bermain'!" protes Hae dalam pelukan Kibum, Kibum terkekeh.

Kibum tentu tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang Barbie, perlahan dikecupnya bibir yang selalu terasa manis itu. dituntunnya sang Barbie ke kasur mereka dan menikmati kebersamaan keduanya.

Apakah Hae benar-benar nyata atau hanya khayalan seorang Kim Kibum? Kibum pun tak tahu.

Apa kemampuan imajinasi Kibum sangat hebat sehingga dapat menghidupkan sebuah boneka lebih dari setahun ini? Mungkin saja …

Dan Kibum benar-benar dengan baik menjaga Hae agar Heechul dan Ryeowook tidak mengetahui Hae yang sebenarnya serta kisah cintanya dengan boneka kesayangannya itu. Heechul dan Ryeowook pun bingung dengan rumah Barbie yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh mereka (rumah dengan bentuk seperti istana dalam dongeng, bahkan jika dilihat melaui jendelanya maka akan ada beberapa ruangan disana) dari Kibum untuk sebuah boneka Barbie yang diminta Kibum dari Heechul sebagai koleksi. Terlebih Kibum menaruhnya di dalam kamar tidurnya, bukan sebagai pajangan untuk mempromosikan toko mereka.

Belum lagi dengan Kibum yang selalu membawa beberapa helai pakaian dan perlengkapan Barbie yang dimintanya dari Ryeowook setiap bulannya. Namun keduanya hanya diam karena semenjak Kibum memiliki Barbie itu, kinerjanya semakin bagus saja.

Ryeowook pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan perbuatan Kibum yang begitu menyayangi serta merawat Barbie-nya dengan baik.

Awalnya Heechul dan Ryeowook berpikir boneka Barbie itu untuk kekasih adiknya, tapi Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada mereka. Mereka pun kadang kala bertanya pada sang adik perihal kekasih, Kibum menjawab, 'aku masih ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku disini noona!'.

**FINAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My Wife Is My Life**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Kim Kibum and Lee Donghae **

**Pair : KIHae only (Ayo lestarikan(?) KiHae!#efekfanmeetingThailand)**

**Rating : K – T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ini adalah kelanjutan dari FF "My Husband Is The Best", yang mau kelanjutannya baca dan koment ya! ^^**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Alur lambat! Membosankan! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ My Wife Is My Life ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

"Aku pulang!" sapa Kibum tersenyum manis pada Donghae, yang dibalas sama oleh sang istri. Kemudian Kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan Donghae yang kini membawa tas kerjanya serta mengapit lengannya mesra.

Setelahnya Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, dia kemudian melirik gerak-gerik Donghae yang tampak aneh, namun Kibum memilih acuh karena Donghae akan memberitahunya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bummie?" dan apa yang Kibum pikirkan benar tentang istrinya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau makan bulbogi, sekarang!" rengeknya manja, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae yang kini mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Akan kubelikan," selanjutnya Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobilnya diiringi senyum manis Donghae.

"Kau istirahat saja!" Kibum berujar ketika Donghae hendak berdiri, mengantar Kibum hingga ke pintu.

"Baiklah," sahut Donghae tersenyum, Kibum berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju pintu namun,

"Bummie?"

"Iya?"

"Hati-hati!"

"Pasti!" jawab Kibum menoleh dengan senyum maut andalannya, kembali ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah namun,

"Bummie?"

"Hhmm?"

"Beli yang masih hangat!"

"Akan kuingat." Lagi, baru beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan hingga,

"Bummie?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Kibum terdengar agak bosan.

"Bummie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"tapi,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau terus mengajakku berbicara?"

"Maafkan aku!" Donghae berujar dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Kibum menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Donghae.

"Tak apa, Aku pergi dulu, anneyoung!" pamitnya, tak lupa ia kecup lembut kening istrinya disertai sentuhan di rahim Donghae.

"Hati-hati!"

**.**

**.**

Empat puluh menit berlalu dan deru mesin mobil Kibum kembali terdengar oleh telinga Donghae.

"Bummie membawa bulbogi!" ujar Donghae riang, di detik berikutnya ia bergegas menghampiri pintu, menyambut Kibum yang ia yakini membawa bulbogi untuknya.

**Ceklek**

Baru saja kibum hendak mengetuk pintu namun pintu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dengan menampakkan sosok Donghae yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dapat bulboginya?" Donghae melebarkan senyumnya karena Kibum yang menganggukkan kepala.

**.**

"Silahkan dimakan!" ujar Kibum setelah menyiapkan bulbogi tersebut di atas piring, ia tersenyum kala melihat Donghae yang tampak begitu bernafsu ingin memakannya.

"Selamat makan!" sorak Donghae menyiapkan peralatan makan yang ada di tangannya, ia bersiap-siap memasukkan bulbogi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya hingga, "kau tidak makan?" tanyanya pada Kibum yang hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sudah kenyang, kau makan saja." Jawab Kibum setelah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau mencoba? Ini enak!" Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin Donghae mengatakan bulbogi yang ada di hadapannya enak sedangkan ia sendiri belum memakannya?

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah!"

"Hae!"

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Ujar Donghae akhirnya mulai memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya disertai senyuman Kibum yang merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Donghae yang seperti mengatakan 'ini-enak!'

**.**

**.**

"Ugh! Kenyang!" Ungkap Donghae seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar, sedang Kibum membereskan peralatan makan Donghae tadi. Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ingin menonton acara kesukaannya yang sebentar lagi akan tayang.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur, Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya, ingin beristirahat. Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara merintih, suara Donghae.

"Ugh pegal sekali!" keluh Donghae yang duduk membelakangi Kibum, ia memijit-mijit kakinya yang telah membengkak karena usia kandungannya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak Sembilan bulan.

**.**

"Tidak perlu!"

"Tidak apa!" Donghae kemudian terdiam setelah Kibum datang menghampirinya, memangku kedua kakinya kemudian memijitnya.

"Yang mana yang pegal?" tanya Kibum.

"Hae?" panggil Kibum karena Donghae yang melamun.

"Eh, i…iya?"

"Yang mana yang pegal?"

"Oh, telapak."

"Yang ini?"

"I…iya."

"Seperti ini?"

"Heum." Donghae tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian teringat kejadian setahun lalu, kejadian sebelum insiden kopi asin, dimana Kibum yang juga memijit kaki dan tangannya yang pegal setelah menata ulang perabot kamar, padahal Donghae yakin Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun, setelah memijit Donghae ia bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan dari kantor yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Sudah cukup, terima kasih, aku ingin tidur saja." Ungkap Donghae yang sejujurnya merasa tidak enak pada Kibum.

"Baiklah," setelahnya ia membantu Donghae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Donghae ketika Kibum yang menawarkan bantuan padanya ketika akan menaiki tangga. Meskipun demikian, Kibum tetap membantunya dengan menuntun wanita itu hingga ke kamar mereka.

**Ceklek**

Kibum membuka pintu kamar mereka, ia kemudian mempersilahkan Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu. Sejenak Donghae memperhatikan kamar mereka, lebih cocok disebut kamar Donghae seorang karena Donghae lah yang menata segala yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Keduanya kemudian membaringkan tubuh masing-masing di ranjang, hening, tak ada yang berbicara hingga,

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kibum pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" sahut Donghae bersemangat seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum, Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tak ada."

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya merasa lucu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau tahu? Mau tahu saja!" jawab Kibum kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ungkap Donghae kemudian memunggungi Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kibum mengulang pernyataannya setelah memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

" …. "

Kibum tersenyum, ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Donghae belum tidur, ia hanya tidak mau membalas perkataan Kibum, karena Donghae yang tidak kunjung menjawabnya, Kibum kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, terkadang mengelus rahim istrinya sayang.

**Flashback**

**Setahun yang lalu**

"Euunggh," Kibum melenguh sebelum membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dikuceknya pelan kedua matanya kemudian menguap.

Pria itu tersenyum tatkala menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas. Dipandanginya wajah tidur Donghae, ia semakin tersenyum saja melihat beberapa kissmark yang ia ciptakan semalam pada leher wanita tersebut.

Namun, senyuman manis itu memudar ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otak cerdasnya, _'atas dasar cintakah mereka melakukan hubungan intim selama ini?'_

Jika kau bertanya pada Kibum, ia akan menjawab dengan mantap bahwa ia mencintai Donghae, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae yang sesungguhnya pada kibum, bagaimanapun juga mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan, bukan cinta.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran negative yang muncul di otaknya begitu saja. Ia kemudian meraba perutnya yang minta diisi, namun ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Donghae, ia terlihat sangat pulas dalam tidurnya.

Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuk ia dan Donghae, ia memakai kembali piyamanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

**Dapur**

"Masak apa ya?" tanya Kibum pada diri sendiri ketika telah berhadapan dengan kompor seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nasi goreng sajalah!" putusnya kemudian mulai mempersiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng ala Kim Kibum.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Kibum kini berada dalam tahap akhir membuat sarapan, ia kini tengah sibuk memotong-motong sosis yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas nasi goreng buatannya.

"Selesai!" ucapnya menatap puas pada sarapannya, ia kemudian membuat kopi dengan air yang sudah ia masak tadi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri untuk menyantap sarapannya, namun ia teringat Donghae, ia kemudian bangkit, menuju kamarnya.

'Dia masih tidur,' batin Kibum setelah melambaikan sebelah tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Donghae.

"Hae, bangun!" ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus pipi Donghae, namun,

"Aku lelah!" sahutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kibum.

"Semua gara-gara kau!" lanjutnya, Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya.

'Apa aku membuatnya begitu kewalahan?' batin Kibum kemudian kembali terkekeh, bangga? Entahlah.

Kibum memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu, terlebih karena ia yang harus segera pergi ke kantor. Kibum memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia kemudian mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae.

Ia siapkan sepiring nasi goreng spesial untuk orang yang spesial juga, ia tata dengan hati-hati, sendok, garpu, hingga alas piring yang berwarna merah hati pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Kibum memperhatikan hasil karyanya, ia kemudian bergegas keluar rumah, untuk apa? Memetik setangkai mawar merah yang ada di halaman rumahnya, ia letakkan di dalam vas bunga, yang berada di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas, dan menuliskan beberapa kata setelah cukup lama berpikir, merangkai kata 'Selamat menyambut mentari Donghae!'

Kemudian Kibum lipat kertas itu dan ia letakkan di samping piring. Kembali ia pandangi hasil karyanya, terlalu berlebihankah? Memang.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia ambil lagi secarik kertas dan ia baca ulang, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Lagi, ia memandangi hasil karyanya, dahinya menyernyit ketika matanya membidik setangkai mawar merah yang ada di dalam vas bunga, diambilnya mawar tersebut, kemudian kembali dipandanginya meja makan.

'Kubuang saja!' setelahnya nasib mawar tersebut sama seperti secarik kertas tadi, teronggok di dalam tempat sampah.

Tidak bosan-bosannya Kibum mengoreksi pemandangan yang ada di meja makan, kali ini ia tersenyum puas, 'sempurna!' batinnya.

**Flashback END**

Kibum kembali tertawa kecil mengingatnya, mengingat hal konyol yang ia lakukan karena Donghae.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Donghae yang memang belum tertidur.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Apa?"

"Mau tahu saja!"

"Huh?"

"Ayo kita tidur?"

"Tidak mau!" Dahi Kibum menyernyit mendengar penolakan Donghae.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau makan bebek goreng!" rengek Donghae.

"Apa?" ujar Kibum tidak menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, ia kemudian melihat jam dinding setelahnya meringis.

'Memangnya masih ada restoran yang menjual bebek goreng di jam sepuluh malam?' batinnya lesu.

"Besok saja ya makan bebek gorengnya?" tawar Kibum, bisa ditebak jawaban Donghae adalah,

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang!" rengeknya dengan wajah masamnya.

"Akan kucari," dan Kibum kemudian bangkit dari kasur, mengambil jaket, dompet, dan kunci mobil.

"Harus dapat ya sayang! Semangat!" sorak Donghae sebelum Kibum menutup pintu kamar, yang dijawab senyuman oleh Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Ada usaha ada jalan, kalau kau mau berusaha mencari, kau pasti mendapatkan bebek goreng!" gumam Kibum pada diri sendiri dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, setelahnya melaju mencari toko yang menjual bebek goreng yang Donghae inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Sudah kubilang membosankan bukan?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : My Fishy Chagi**

**Pair : KiHae **

**Author : Nazimah Agusrina a.k.a Nazimah Elfish**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Donghwa, Tiffany Hwang**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, humor (?)**

**Summary : Kibum yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang berwujud eerr,, namja ?**

**Warning : GS, OOC**

**Selamat membaca ..**

**My Fishy Chagi**

"DONGHAE-YA SARANGHAEEE !" teriak seorang namja, mengukir senyum manis di bibir yeoja disampingnya.

"NADO SARANGHAE KIM KIBUUUM !" balasnya tak kalah kencang dari namja tadi. Mereka tersenyum dengan manisnya kemudian berpelukan dengan mesranya.

Namja dan yeoja yang diketahui bernama Kibum dan Donghae itu kini tengah menikmati liburan mereka di pulau Jeju, pulau yang sangat indah.

Kibum melepas pelukannya, "apa kau senang chagi ?" tanyanya.

"aku tidak senang." Jawab Donghae membuat Kibum heran.

"tapi aku bahagia, sangaaat bahagia." Lanjutnya lagi membuat namja disampingnya kembali tersenyum.

" siapa yang lebih lambat sampai ke hotel, maka dia harus mentraktir pemenangnya !" pekik Kibum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Donghae sambil tertawa-tawa.

"kau curaaang !" pekik Donghae mengejar Kibum yang masih tertawa dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar yeoja itu mengejarnya.

" aaauuww,,, Kibummie tolong.. auuww." Rintih Donghae.

Kibum berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan, namja itu menghampirinya untuk mengetahui keadaan yeoja itu.

" mana yang sakit ?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

" Itu apa ?" tunjuk Donghae kearah belakang Kibum, sontak Kibum pun menoleh ke belakang, Donghae tersenyum jahil dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kibum.

"hei, kau yang curaaang !" teriak Kibum mengejar kembali kekasihnya.

Mereka menikmati liburan di pantai itu dengan bersenang-senang seta tertawa bersama, sampai tak terasa malam hampir tiba, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Di dalam kamar hotel …

Donghae POV

Aku lelah, tapi aku senaang sekali. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk dan nyaman ini, liburan terasa menyenangkan, apalagi ditemani kekasih yang begitu ku cintai. Dia sedang apa ya sekarang ? aku mengambil ponselku dan megetik salah satu kontak disana. Jangan pernah mengira bahwa aku satu kamar dengan Kibum, kami belum menikah jadi tidak boleh tidur dalam satu kamar bukan ?

"yeosebo chagi ?" kata namja disebrang sana, aku tersenyum.

" saranghaeyo" ucapku masih tersenyum walaupun dia tak melihatnya, aku yakin dia pun tengah tersenyum.

"nado chagi." Dan langsung kuputuskan panggilanku sambil terkikik, dia pasti heran dengan sikapku.

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Ponselku berdering, " Donghae" gumamku membaca kontak 'my fishy chagi' yang menghubungiku, langsung saja aku menerima panggilan itu.

"yoesebo chagi ?" kataku dengan senyuman meski ia tak melihatnya.

" saranghaeyo" ucapnya membuatku tersenyum.

"nado chagi." Balasku. kemudian,,

"tuutt,, tuut" dia memutuskan panggilan ? aku menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, "kekanakan." Gumamku kemudian sambil terkekeh.

Keesokan harinya …

Aku dan Donghae tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah pusat berbelanjaan, hingga tiba-tiba

"bruk" Donghae menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"eh mianhae, gewenchana ?" Tanya Donghae khawatir sambil berjongkok orang itu yang ternyata yeoja, aku ikut berkongkok.

"gewenchana,, eh Kibum oppa ?" Tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Tiffany.

" Tiffany ? kapan kau kembali ke Korea. ?" Jawab dan tanyaku, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku.

" jeongmal bogoshippo oppa!" pekiknya di sela pelukan eratnya padaku.

"nado bogoshippo Fanny." Aku menoleh pada Donghae yang merengut sekarang.

" lepaskan Fanny-ah. Kau ingin membunuhku eoh ?" bujukku pada Fanny.

"Shireo,, kau semakin tampan oppa, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae oppa" manjanya padaku.

JDEEER

Aku kembali menoleh takut-takut pada Donghae, dia berlari meninggalkanku dan Fanny.

" jeongmal mianhe Fanny, oppamu yang tampan ini sudah punya yeojachingu. Akupun sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Kamu pasti bisa mendapat namjachingu yang lebih baik dariku. Gomawo Fanny-ah telah mencintaiku."

Kucoba melepas pelukannya sambil membujuknya, aku memang tak mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak mau menyakitinya, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri, Kim Sae Hee.

" tidak oppa, kau milikku hiks hiks.." omooo, dia menangis dan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami.

"uljima, Fanny-ya.." bujukku lagi padanya.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang memandang heran padaku.

Hatiku sakit saat dia dipeluk yeoja lain, bahkan yeoja itu menyatakan cinta pada namjachinguku.

Aku berhenti,, kutatap sekelilingku,,, dimana aku ?

Pabboya Lee Donghae,, aku sendirian di Jeju, tanpa Kibum. Bagaimana ini ?

Air mata kembali menetes di pipiku,, Kim Kibum pabbo! Dia tak mengejarku apa ?

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Fiiuuuhh.. setelah susah payah akhirnya aku dapat lepas dari Tiffany. Kemana Donghae ? kuedarkan pandanganku sekeliling, kurogoh saku celanaku,, ponsel tidak ada, dompet pun tidak ada.. jangan-jangan hilang, tapi kapan ?

Aku ingat, setelah membeli boneka Nemo untuk Donghae ada yang menabrakku, jangan-jangan orang itu yang mengambil ponsel dan dompetku ? ANDWAEEEE !

aku pun resah, bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi Donghae dan kembali ke hotel ? kunci kamarku di dalam dompetku, Donghae pasti marah dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika aku belum menemukannya. Dia pasti mengira aku tidak mencarinya dan bermesraan dengan Tiffany.

Mataku menangkap seorang namja yang eerrr,, mirip Donghae ? aku mengucek mata, mungkin saja aku salah lihat karena mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Tapi tidak, wajah namja itu benar-benar menyerupai my Fishy chagi. Wajah namja ini adalah wajah maskulin dari wajah feminim Donghae.

Hidung, mata, kulit bahkan senyumnya pun seperti Donghae. Apa aku bermimpi ?

Kucubit pipiku sendiri, sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi, ini nyata.

Dengan ragu, kuhampiri namja yang tengah asyik berbincang itu.

"permisi." Ucapku.

Dia menoleh,, dia sangat mirip dengan yeojachinguku, bukan mirip, tapi sama persis. Apa mereka kembar ? tapi my Fishy chagi tak pernah cerita dia punya kembaran, apalagi kembarannya seorang namja.

"waeyo ?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"aniyo,, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Kibum POV end

Donghwa POV

"permisi." Aku menoleh, kulihat seorang namja yang memandang bingung padaku.

Dia melihatku dari atas sampai kaki, akupun dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya.

"waeyo ?" tanyaku.

"aniyo,, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Katanya kemudian.

"Jinjja ? nuguya ?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa, aku hanya penasaran ada hubungan apa namja ini dengan Donghae.

"yeojachinguku." Jawabnya.

Mwo ? adikku punya namjachingu, kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya padaku ?

" aku jadi penasaran dengan yeojachingumu itu,, dimana dia ?"

Aku masih berpura-pura tidak tahu, aku punya firasat jika adikku bersama namja ini. Jika memang benar dia disini dan hanya pergi berdua dengan namja ini tanpa pengawasan, aku takkan segan-segan memarahinya karena berani pergi dengan namja yang hanya berstatus kekasihnya ke tempat ini.

"entahlah, dia menghilang.."

Mwo ? hilang ?

"bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ? ponsel dan dompetku hilang. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, kumohon."

Tanpa diminta pun aku pasti akan membantu mencari dimana adikku,, dia menghilang di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ?

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dengan cepat.

"ini." Ucapku seraya menyerahkan ponselku pada namja ini.

Donghwa POV end

Kibum POV

"bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu ? ponsel dan dompetku hilang. Aku jadi bingung bagaimana aku dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, kumohon." Aku memasang wajah memelasku,, hitung-hitung latihanku jika berhadapan dengan Donghae nanti.

Aku memang sangat pintar bukan ? tentu, hehehe.

Dia merogoh saku celananya dengan cepat, dari gurat wajahnya sepertinya dia eerr,, khawatir ?

"ini." Dia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku, kusambut dengan senyum diwajahku.

"sebentar" ucapku padanya.

Aku menekan tombol-tombol itu lalu kuletakkan di samping telingaku, dan tersambung pada my Fishy chagi.

" chagi, ini aku Kibummie kau dimana ? maafkan aku. Tolong beritahu aku kau dimana chagi ?" ucapku khawatir.

" aku,, aku ada di dekat toko pakaian bernama Summer, dekat tangga menuju lantaii selanjutnya." Jawabnya.

"baik chagi, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Arra ?"

"ne." kuputuskan panggilanku padanya, aku menghela nafas lega.

"ini, gomawo err,," aku bingung memanggilnya apa.

Ahjussi ? yang benar saja! dia masih terlalu muda untuk kupanggil demikian.

" Lee Donghwa imnida.." dia membungkukkan badannya.

Eh,, Lee ? Donghwa ? marganya saja sama bahkan namanya juga mirip dengan my Fishy chagi.

" kembaran identik Lee Donghae." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang sama manisnya dengan my Fishy chagi.

Mwoo ? seharusnya aku tak perlu terkejut lagi jika melihat secara langsung kemiripan mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi kenapa Donghae tak pernah cerita padaku ? kau harus membayarnya Lee Donghae.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup.

"jadi adikku dimana ? kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama."

"tentu." Ucapku seadanya, kemudian dia berpamitan dengan namja yang tadi berbincang dengannya.

Kibum POV end

Donghae POV

Ponselku berdering,, kupikir itu Kibum,

"Donghwa oppa ? tapi ada apa ?" kuangkat dan,,

" chagi, ini aku Kibummie kau dimana ? maafkan aku. Tolong beritahu aku kau dimana chagi ?" ucapnya terdengar khawatir.

Eh,, Kibummie, bagaimana bisa ?

" aku,, aku ada di dekat toko pakaian bernama Summer, dekat tangga menuju lantaii selanjutnya." Jawabku masih bingung.

"baik chagi, tunggu aku disana. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Arra ?"

"ne." dia memutuskan panggilannya. Aku masih mencerna apa kira-kira yang sebenarnya terjadi ..

"tidak mungkin." Gumamku.

Donghwa oppa disini ? tapi bagaimna dia bisa bertemu dengan Kibummie ? oppa pasti marah padaku jika ia tahu aku ke Jeju berdua saja dengan namjachingu.

Bagaimana ini ?

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

" Donghae ?" ucap Donghwa dan Kibum bersamaan pada Donghae.

" Donghwa Oppa ? Kibummie?" Donghwa dan Kibum menghampiri Donghae, Donghwa lebih dulu memeluk adiknya. Kibum ? dia memilih melihat drama yang dimainkan saudara kembar ini.

" Kapan oppa kembali dari Jepang ? kenapa disini ?" Tanya Donghae membalas pelukan Donghwa setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu.

"harusnya oppa yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini berdua dengan namja ini ?" Donghwa menunjuk Kibum.

Donghae nyengir, " mianhae oppa,, appa dan eomma sudah mengijinkanku berlibur selama tiga hari bersama Kibummie disini oppa. Bogoshippo oppa." Rengek Donghae manja pada Donghwa yang dibalas pelukan dan kecupan dikeningnya oleh Donghwa.

"nado bogoshippo Donghae-ya, oppa takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Saranghae saeng." Ujar Donghwa tulus.

"nado saranghae oppa." Balas Donghae masih dipelukan Donghwa.

Kibum yang menyaksikan mereka merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia merasa cemburu pada oppa dari kekasihnya ? apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi wajar saja kan mereka seperti itu jika bertemu ?

Kibum melangkah menjauhi kakak beradik itu, hingga..

" Kibummie ?" Donghae memanggilnya setelah melepas pelukan Donghwa.

Kibum menoleh dan menampilkan killer smilenya,

"mianhae chagi, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ternyata ponsel dan dompetku hilang, untungnya aku bertemu dengan Donghwa hyung, aku sempat bingung karena wajah kalian yang sama persis." Sesal Kibum, Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengenggam jemari Kibum.

"ne, gewenchana chagi." Kibum yang seolah lupa dengan Donghwa, memeluk Donghae erat.

"eiitss,, jauhkan dirimu dari adikku !" ketus Donghwa memisahkan kibum dan Donghae.

"oppa" Donghae merengek agar Donghwa berhenti bersikap overprotective padanya.

"baiklah,, kapan kalian pulang ke Seoul ?" Tanya Donghwa, mengalah pada Donghae.

" lusa, oppa. Wae ?" jawab dan Tanya Donghae.

Donghwa tersenyum "aku ikut."

"menyebalkan." Gumam Kibum tapi masih dapat didengar Donghwa.

"apa kau bilang ?" Tanya Donghwa ketus.

"ani." Jawabnya malas, kemudian memeluk pinggang Donghae dan berbisik padanya.

"kau tak pernah cerita punya kembaran ?"

Donghae tertawa geli mendengar bisikan Kibum.

"tak ada apa-apa Kibummie." Bisik Donghae manja.

Donghawa merasa kesal dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, berinisiatif memisahkan keduanya dengan cara memposisikan dirinya di antara keduanya, merangkul Donghae dan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"kajja, kita kembali ke hotel." Komandonya tanpa mempedulikan Kibum yang terus menggerutu.

END

Bagaimana ?


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Mianhae Chagiya

Pair : KiHae ((( selalu))) and orther

Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Nazimah Elfish

Cast : Kim KIbum, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon and other Super Junior member.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Summary : Donghae meninggalkan Kibum dan kedua buah hatinya,, mengapa ?

Warning : GS, OOC, gak jelas

Selamat membaca

Kibum terpaku, otak jeniusnya mencerna pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada. Mencoba berpikir positif tentang apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, tapi gagal, ia butuh penjelasan. Tampak sang istri yang begitu ia cintai tengah bercumbu dengan namja selain dirinya.

"Kim Donghae,, Choi Siwon." Geramnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kedua insan tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sang namja tampak salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah, berbanding terbalik dengan sang yeoja yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, anneyong." Ucap Siwon setelah keheningan yang begitu canggung. Kim Kibum, namja yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Lee, ah bukan, Kim Donghae terus menatapnya tajam. Setelah kepergian Siwon, Donghae menghela nafas dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya, tak menunjukkan perasaan bersalahnya sama sekali dengan perbuatannya terhadap sang suami, Kibum mengikutinya langkahnya.

Di dalam kamar …

"waeyo ?" Tanya Kibum memecah kesunyian yang ada, mereka tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Hubungan pasangan suami istri ini memang merenggang beberapa minggu ini, Kibum tak tahu mengapa Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. Untungnya, dia masih dapat melihat Donghae tersenyum hangat dan tertawa ketika bersama kedua buah hatinya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari yeoja disampingnya, ia pun menoleh kearahnya. Didapatinya sang istri tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, perlahan didekatinya sang istri.

"apa salahku hmm?" Tanya Kibum lembut setelah mengangkat dagu sang istri dan dihadapkan padanya, memaksa pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Kibum coba menyelami mata tersebut. Seperti ada luka, kesedihan dan rapuh di dalam mata obsidian sang istri, disadarinya juga wajah sang istri tampak lebih tirus dan memucat walaupun masih terlihat cantik.

"jelaskan padaku!" ucapnya tegas masih memusatkan tatapannya pada mata Donghae yang berhasil menghipnotisnya selama ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri, dikecupnya bibir itu lembut, ciuman manis tanpa nafsu itu pun tercipta diantara keduanya, setelah sekian lama mereka tak melakukannya.

" aku ingin bercerai." Ucap Donghae pelan, setelah melepaskan kecupan keduanya.

JLEEB

Kibum terkejut bukain main dengan kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar dari mulut yeoja yang selama dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya, kemudian kurang lebih sepuluh tahun sudah dinikahinya, serta telah memberinya dua anak yang begitu disayanginya.

"wa,, waeyo chagi ? saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kim Donghae" Tanya dan jelas Kibum lagi.

"mianhae." Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kibum langsung mencium bibir itu lagi, bibir yang membuatnya selama ini mabuk. Melumat dan satu tangannya menekan tekuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kali ini ia ingin menghapus jejak Choi Siwon yang dengan lancangnya telah menikmati bibir manis sang istri. Donghae diam, air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya, kemudian didorongnya dada Kibum tapi tidak berhasil, sampai Kibum merasa sang istri tak merespon sama sekali ciumannya dan melepaskan pagutan keduanya.

Dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut, menangkup pipi yang dulunya chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" waeyo ? apa salahku ?" tanyanya sabar.

"aku,, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Donghae terisak.

JLEEB

Lagi-lagi Kibum merasa ditusuk pisau tepat di jantungnya mendengar jawaban sang istri, jawaban yang tak pernah diharapkannya walau di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ditawannya kembali bibir Donghae, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam menggerayangi tubuh sintal sang istri yang ia sudah hafal betul bagian-bagian tubuh mana yang merupakan area sensitive sang istri, terasa tubuh istrinya yang semakin kurus. Ia benar-benar takut berpisah dengan yeoja yang begitu ia cintai ini.

"aahhh" desahan lolos dari bibir Donghae, Kibum menyerigai di sela ciumannya. Ia berharap sang istri berubah pikiran,, Kibum pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada dua buah hatinya jika benar-benar harus bercerai dengan Donghae.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya …

Donghae terbangun menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya, tapi sesungguhnya hatinya berkali lipat lebih sakit. Ia tatap namja disampingnya, wajah tidurnya yang damai. Perlahan Donghae pun beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar lain di rumahnya.

Donghae POV

Kubuka pintu kamar ini perlahan agar tak membangunkan kedua buah hatiku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang anak pertamaku dengan Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook namanya. Kupandang wajah tidurnya yang damai serta cantik, kurapikan rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang telinga.

" mianhae Ryeong, eomma tak bermaksud menyakiti kalian semua. Mianhae." Kukecup puncak kepalanya.

" Kyunnie,, mianhae chagiya, eomma sangat menyayangi Kyunnie, Ryeong dan appa. Jaga noona baik-baik chagi." Ucapku beralih pada anak bungsuku, Kim Kyuhyun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar kedua anakku, sebelum keluar kamar kutolehkan padaku melihat mereka sekali lagi dan ku tutup kembali pintu kamar ini.

Donghae POV end

Beberapa jam kemudian …

Kibum POV

"eenggh.." aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurku. Tangannku meraba sisi ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati oleh istriku, ia selalu akan bangun kesiangan setelah melakukan 'aktivitas' semalam. Kosong, batinku. Aku tersentak, kutolehkan kepalaku. Kudapati sebuah memo, kuambil dan kubaca.

'_Mianhae chagiya, aku sudah tidak bisa hidup bersama kalian. Aku titip anak kita. Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan perceraian kita, kau hanya tanda tangan saja. Jangan cari aku, terima kasih dan maaf atas semuanya yang kita lewati selama ini. Dari Lee Donghae_"

JDEER

Bagaikan tersambar petir, cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar setelah menggunakan celanaku. Kudapati kedua anakku tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"dimana eomma ?" tanyaku pada keduanya.

" tadi eomma pergi appa." Jawab putraku, Kyuhyun.

" apa eomma bilang mau pergi kemana ?" tanyaku lagi, harap-harap cemas.

" tidak appa, eomma hanya berpesan pada kami agar jangan nakal dan tidak menyusahkan appa. Waeyo appa ?" Jawab dan Tanya putriku, Ryeowook.

"gewenchana chagi, selesaikan sarapan kalian, berangkat sekolah dan belajar yang benar. Arra ?" ucapku pada kedua buah hatiku seceria mungkin.

"arra." Ucap keduanya bersamaan dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka, kupaksa untuk tersenyum.

Kutekan tombol-tomol pada ponselku, menghubungi Donghae, nomornya tidak aktif.

"aakkhh!" teriakku frustasi. Ku tekan kembali tombol ponselku, menghubungi Choi Siwon.

" yeosebo?" Tanya Siwon disebrang sana.

"dimana istriku ?" jawabku menahan amarah.

"Donghae ? dia tak bersamaku Kibum-ah."

"jangan berbohong padaku!" geramku.

"tapi aku memang tak tahu Kibum-ah." Elaknya lagi.

Kuputus sambungan telfonku padanya.

Kibum POV end

Siwon POV

" yeosebo?" Tanyaku pada Kibum

"dimana istriku ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Donghae ? dia tak bersamaku Kibum-ah."

"jangan berbohong padaku!" geramnya.

"tapi aku memang tak tahu Kibum-ah." Elakku lagi.

Sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi kerjaku.

"sampai kapan kau terus begini Donghae-ya ?" tanyaku menatap photo yeoja cantik yang kucintai. Ya, aku mencintai Lee Donghae, tapi aku sadar dia hanya mencintai Kim Kibum, suaminya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya mungkin.

FLASHBACK

" kau yakin Donghae-ya ?" tanyaku pada yeoja disampingku.

" aku yakin Wonnie." Ucap Donghae, kemudian meminum tehnya.

" bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun da Ryeowook ?"

" Kibummie pasti dapat menjaga mereka."

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di halaman rumah keluarga Kim, saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang tamu , berbincang dengan nyonya Kim, Kim Donghae. Aku yakin itu adalah Kim Kibum, suami dari yeoja yang kucintai. Tanpa kuduga, Donghae mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, jantungku berdebar-debar. Kulumat bibirnya perlahan hingga,,

"Kim Donghae,, Choi Siwon." Terdengar suara Kibum penuh penekanan.

Donghae melepas ciuman kami dan memasang wajah datarnya, hatiku mencelos.

FLASHBACK END

Siwon POV end

Donghae POV

Kurasakan tubuhku yang semakin terasa lemas saja, kusandarkan punggungku pada ranjang. Aku berada di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kusewa tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum ataupun Siwon.

Aku menerawang, mereka ulang memori indah bersama Kibum, Ryeong, Kyunnie dan hal-hal indah lainnya yang pernah kurasakan. Ku tersenyum miris mengingtnya.

FLASHBACK

" Mwo ? tidak mungkin.. katakan ini tidak benar onnie!" ucapku menahan tangis.

" maaf Donghae-ya,, tapi itulah hasilnya." Sesal Leeteuk oppa, orang lain menyebutnya Dr. Park.

" jadi berapa lama aku bisa bertahan ?" tanyaku parau.

" Donghae-ya, jangan be,," aku menginterupsi,

"katakan saja onnie." Leeteuk oppa mencelos.

" satu bulan lagi Donghae-ya." Sesalnya lagi.

Aku pergi,, aku divonis leukemia stadium empat, dan usiaku tinggal satu bulan lagi. Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit, pandanganku kosong hingga aku menabrak seseorang.

" mianhae agasshi, ini milikmu, Donghae ?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata Siwon.

" Siwonnie?" tanyaku balik, kemudian kualihkan perhatianku pada surat dari Leeteuk oppa, kuambil cepat surat dari rumah sakit ini dari tangannya.

"aku harus segera pergi Won-ah." Ucapku tergesa padanya.

" sedang apa disini ? kau sakit apa ? kenapa kau menangis ?" tanyanya tanpa henti padaku, menahan lengnku.

"lepaskan Wonnie-ya." Ucapku berusaha melepaskan tangan kekarnya dari lenganku hingga surat itu terjatuh, Siwon memungut dan membacanya.

" tidak mungkin." Gumamnya menjatuhkan surat berisi vonis akan driku itu.

Aku terisak kembali, ia mendekapku.

"uljima Hae-ya. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu." Ucapnya padaku.

FLASHBACK END

Aku menghela nafas berat, itulah sebabnya aku begini. Aku tidak mau membuat Kibum sedih dan mengkhwatirkanku, bohong jika waktu itu aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, aku sangat mencintainya, juga pada kedua anakku. Waktuku tinggal satu minggu lagi untuk melihat dunia, kunyalakan ponselku yang sempat kumatikan.

" wonnie ?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri melihat nama Siwon yang menelfonku.

" kau dimana Donghae-ya ? aku mengkhwatirkanmu." Ucapnya setelah aku mengangkat telfonnya.

"gewnchana Won-ah. Gomawo telah mengkhawatirkanku, mianhase telah merepotkamu."

"Ya! Kau bicara apa Hae-ya? Beritahu aku kau dimana sekarang!" pekiknya.

" ne,, ne,, Wonnie …."

Donghae POV end

Empat hari kemudian

Normal POV

" dimana kau chagiya hik ?" ucap seorang namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum yang sedang mabuk di sebuah bar. Sejak Donghae pergi dia terus mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau sepeninggal istri yang begitu dicintainya. Surat cerai yang harusnya sudah ia tanda tangani dari empat hari yang lalu ia robek-robek untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

FLASHBACK

Dua belas tahun yang lalu …

" Donghae-ah saranghae." Ucap namja tampan berlutut dihadapan seorang yeoja cantik.

Yeoja itu tampak bahagia, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk menolak namja yang merebut hatinya ini.

" nado saranghae Bummie-ah". Jawabnya, dirasakannya dekapan hangat namja itu dan dibalasnya dengan sama hangatnya.

Dua tahun kemudian...

Tampak seorang namja tampan mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya yang menambah pesona namja itu. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berjalan dengan anggunnya. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Donghae. Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan keduanya. Setelah mengucap janji suci, keduanya berciuman sangat lembut dan mesra, diiringi tepukan tangan para undangan yang menghadiri acara sacral tersebut.

Satu tahun kemudian..

" sayang ini appa,, putri cantik ini akan kuberi nama Kim Ryeowook. Nama yang bagus bukan chagi ?" Tanya Kibum pada Donghae. Beberapa jam yang lalu Donghae telah melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Kibum. Ia tampak mengangguk menyetujui nama yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Tiga tahun setelahnya..

" Ryeong lihatlah, ini adik Ryeong. Ryeong harus jaga Kyuhyunnie dengan baik eoh ?" Tanya seorang namja pada putri kecilnya yang berumur tiga tahun, menunjuk bayi laki-laki yang tengah digendong istrinya.

" Ryeong tentu akan menjaga Kyuhyunnie dengan baik Kibummie." Ucap Donghae tersenyum, disambut cengiran Ryeowook.

FLASHBACK END

" kau anggap apa semua hik kenangan indah kita Hae-ya ? apa salahku padamu hik ? bagaimana dengan hik anak-anak kita ? teganya kau pada kami!" Kibum terus meracau tidak jelas.

" jeongmal saranghae Hae-ya." Ucapnya sebelum menutup matanya.

Tiga hari kemudian …

Siwon memandang prihatin ke dalam ruang rawat, didalam ruangan itu terhadap yeoja yang dicintainya. Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan memucat. seorang dokter dan dua orang suster masuk ke ruangan itu, Siwon pun mengikuti ketiganya.

" bagaimana keadaannya Teukie noona ?" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

" semakin lemah Wonnie-ah." Ucap Leeteuk sedih.

Donghae membuka matanya, disela tabung oksigen dihidungnya, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk berbicara.

" kau ingin sesuatu Donghae-ah ?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

" Rye,, Ryeong,, Kyu,," ucap Donghae bersusah payah.

" Kau ingin menemui mereka ?" Tanya Siwon lagi, dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

Dengan sigap Siwon menuju sekolah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi permintaan Donghae.

" Eommaaaa.." ucap keduanya serempak dihadapan eommnya.

" eomma hiks, kenapa tak pulang ? appa juga jarang pulang eomma hiks." Adu Ryeowook disela tangisnya.

"eomma,,, Kyu rindu masakan eomma, Kyu rindu keluarga kita yang dulu eommaa.." tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah.

" sstt,, uljima chagi. Mianhae,, Jeongmal saranghae.." jawab Donghae disela tabung oksigennya. Dibelainya puncak kepala keduanya.

" saranghaeyo Bummie-ah.." setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae menghembuskan nafas untuk . terakhir kalinya. Tangis Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

" dia sudah pergi.." ucap Leeteuk sedih, sedang Siwon mendekap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

" selamat tinggal Donghae-ya, saranghae.." ucapnya dalam hati.

Kibum POV

Kujatuhkan ponselku, aku tak percaya ini. Istriku meninggal ?

Kulajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu Siwon. Ku lihat Ryeong dan Kyunnie yang menangis sesenggukan di depan sebuah kamar, kedekap keduanya.

"appa,, eomma.." ucap Ryeong parau.

" eomma hiks sudah pergiii.." sambung Kyunnie kembali menangis.

"sst,, uljima ne." ucapku pada keduanya, padahal air mataku telah mengalir deras.  
kulihat Siwon memberiku sebuah surat, surat vonis penyakit Donghae. Kulepas dekapanku dari kedua anakku. Kubaca surat itu baik-baik, aku mengerti alasan Donghae. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjangnya, wajahnya terlihat damai, tubuhnya kaku. Kusentuh pipinya, dingin, tidak hangat seperti dulu. Aku kembali menangis.

" waeyo ? waeyo chagi ? kenapa kau tak membagi rasa sakitmu padaku ? kenapa kau menahannya sendiri ?" kurengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"aku akan menjaga anak-anak kita, aku berjanji. Jeongmal saranghae Donghae-ah. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya. Pergilah dengan tenang, tunggu aku, suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu Hae-ya." Ucapku parau.

Kibum POV end

Normal POV

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti terisak. Kibum dibalik kacamata hitamnya memandang sendu kearah makam Donghae. Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk yang memandang sedih, begitu pula dengan pelayat yang hadir. Donghae anak tunggal dan sudah yatim piatu sejak ia kecil, jadi hanya Kibum dan dua anaknya lah keluarga terdekatnya.

" beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap Kibum dan Siwon dalam hati bersamaan.

Lima belas tahun kemudian ..

Tampak namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usia 47 tahun tengah menuntun sang putri berjalan di altar, hari ini adalah hari bahagia putrinya. Didepannya menunggu seorang namja tampan yang terlihat bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.

Kibum melepaskan tangan Ryeowook, membiarkannya disambut oleh tangan Yesung. Kibum berjalan ke barisan para undangan, tepat disebelah putranya Kim Kyuhyun dengan yeojachingunya, Lee Sungmin. Tampak juga Siwon dengan Eunhyuk beserta putri mereka Heechul. Leeteuk dengan Kangin beserta putra mereka Hangeng, tampaknya Heechul dan Hangeng saling menyukai.

Kibum tersenyum. Diliriknya sang putra.

" kapan kalian akan menyusul Ryeong dan Yesung ?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin merona.

" Saat Kyu bertobat dan tidak bertingkah evil lagi appa." Jawab Sungmin yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh sang namjachingu.

"sstt,, kalian ingin mengganggu adegan ciuman Ryeong noona dan Yesung hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk kedua mempelai dengan dagunya.

" lihatlah Donghae-ya, Ryeong tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, seperti dirimu. Dia lembut dan keibuan, sangat mirip dirimu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan namja pilihan hatinya, sekarang aku teringat pernikahan kita dulu. Dan Kyuhyun, dia sangat tampan dan jenius sepertiku, dia mewarisi mata indahmu. Tapi aku bingung, darimana dia mendapat sifat evil itu ya ? saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Donghae-ya. Setelah Ryeong dan Kyunnie memberi kita cucu, aku ingin menyusulmu." Kibum berbicara dalam hati, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

END


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Perampok dan Gadis Buta**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish atau Kang Hyo Sang (ini nama Korea yang kudapat berdasarkan tanggal kelahiran,, dulunya aku gak suka banget, aneh banget menurutku namanya, tapi sekarang udah suka)**

**Pair : KiHae**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul, and Tan Hangeng**

**Genre : Drama and little romance**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Kim Kibum yang berniat merampok sebuah rumah yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis kecil dan buta yang akan mengubah hidupnya! Pair : KiHae dan Hanchul**

**.**

**.**

Warning : Gender Switch! Bisa dibilang ini remake dari artikel "Kisah Mengharukan Seorang Perampok dan Anak Buta", sebenarnya itu Cuma berita dan tidak ada dialognya, untuk itu aku menulis fanfic dengan latar cerita yang sama dengan mengubah : cast, agak mengubah cerita, memberi dialog, dan menambahkan unsur romantisme. . . .

**Kibum POV**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Kim Kibum, biasa dipanggil kibum. Aku adalah seorang dokter terkenal dan dihormati, melalui tanganku sudah tak terhitung nyawa yang kuselamatkan. Apa kalian menganggap aku sombong? Memang itu kenyataannya.

Aku sekarang tinggal disebuah ibu kota yang ada di Korea Selatan, Seoul. 10 tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang narapidana. Kekasihku mengkhianatiku, dia lari kepelukan lelaki lain. Karena emosi yang menguasaiku waktu itu, aku melukai lelaki tersebut. Semenjak itu hidupku berubah yang berasal dari seorang mahasiswa cerdas di universitas terkenal menjadi seorang narapidana, aku dipenjara selama 3 tahun.

**.**

**.**

**Miris, itulah yang kurasakan…**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback …**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga belas tahun yang lalu …**

**.**

**.**

Aku hendak ke rumah kekasihku, namanya Heechul. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, baik, pintar, dan aku begitu memujanya. Aku ingin ke rumahnya karena merindukannya, sudah tiga hari kami tidak bertemu, wajar jika aku merasa rindu bukan?

.

"Aku ingin membeli ini!" ucapku pada seorang wanita penjual bunga, aku memilih bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

.

"Terima kasih!" ucapku setelah membayar bunga tersebut dan berlalu, menuju rumah kekasihku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kibum POV END …**

**Normal POV …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kediaman kekasihnya.

"Eh? Mobil siapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumah kekasihnya. Kibum mengedikkan kedua bahu tanda tidak peduli, iapun menuju pintu rumah kekasihnya.

Namun ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu ia terdiam, samar-samar didengarnya dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Ia kemudian mencoba mengintip lewat celah jendela.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!" ucap seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis dipelukannya. Gadis itu tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akupun mencintaimu Hannie!" ucap gadis itu, Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**JLEEB**

**.**

**.**

Sakit hati, itulah yang dirasakan Kibum. Ia tidak menyangka pujaan hatinya tega mengkhianatinya. Sakit hatinya terus bertambah ketika melihat gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu bercumbu dengan pemuda yang memeluknya.

Kibum yang dikuasai amarah melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu. Mawar yang tadi ada di tangannya sudah diremas-remasnya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

Tok… tok… tok…

Kibum mengetuk pintu itu tidak sabar.

"sebentar!" sahut Heechul dari dalam rumah.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Bummie?" gumam Heechul tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Kibum tersenyum paksa, "anneyeong chagiya!" sapanya.

"Pergi!" sahut Heechul membuat senyum Kibum menghilang seketika.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" tanya Kibum.

"Siapa chagiya?" teriak pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah Heechul membuat Kibum menggeram.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut heechul balas berteriak.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kibum berpura-pura.

"Dia kekasihku! Pergilah! Kita putus!" seru Heechul kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, Kibum menahan pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Chullie?" tanya Kibum masih menahan pintu.

"Tentu saja karena dia jauh lebih baik darimu! Dia kaya dan sukses, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya pemuda yang lebih muda dariku, kau bahkan dapat kuliah karena beasiswa saja!" sahut Heechul kejam membuat hati Kibum semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jadi karena itu?" tanya Kibum lemas.

"Chagiya?" panggil pemuda yang ada di dalam rumah, Hangeng menghampiri Heechul.

"Ne?" jawab Heechul.

"Oh jadi ini laki-laki yang membuatmu berpaling dariku eoh?" tanya Kibum sarkastis memandang Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian.

"Ada apa ini dan siapa kau?" tanya Hangeng pada Kibum.

Kibum menyerigai kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku? Aku Kim Kibum, kekasihnya!" jawabnya kemudian menunjuk Heechul.

"Bohong!" sergah Heechul.

"Kami sudah putus!" lanjutnya membuat Kibum menggeram padanya.

"Kalau begitu saya minta anda keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga! Anda tahu letak pintu keluarnya bukan?" ucap Hangeng membuat tangan Kibum gatal untuk menghajar laki-laki tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau?!" geramnya.

.

.

.

BUUGGH

Dan Kibum memukul sisi wajah pemuda itu.

.

BUUGGH

.

.

Hangeng tidak tinggal diam, dia membalas pukulan Kibum hingga terjadilah perkelahian diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"CUKUP!" Pekik Heechul berhasil menghentikan aksi brutal Kibum pada Hangeng yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Pergi kau!" serunya lagi, Kibum yang merasa puas pun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya …

Rumah Kibum …

.

.

Tok… tok … tok…

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kibum terkejut karena dua orang polisi ada di depan rumahnya kini.

"Kami mencari saudara Kim Kibum." Sahut salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Aku yang bernama Kim Kibum, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Kalau begitu anda ikut kami!" ucap salah seorang polisi tersebut membuat Kibum semakin terkejut.

"Hei.. hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Maksudnya apa?" teriak Kibum histeris saat kedua polisi tersebut menyeretnya memasuki mobil polisi.

.

.

.

Di kantor polisi …

.

.

"Apa salah saya pak?" tanya Kibum frustasi saat di mintai keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Saudara Tan Hangeng melaporkan anda telah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap beliau." Ujar polisi yang mengintrogasinya.

"Eh? Hangeng?" Kibum terkejut, rasanya ia tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya Hangeng. Namun ia menyimpulkan jika Hangeng adalah selingkuhan Heechul yang dihajarnya kemarin.

"Tapi ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan! Anda tidak lihat aku juga memiliki memar di wajah dan lenganku?" ujar Kibum membela diri dengan memperlihatkan luka lebam di tubuhnya. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa ketika mengetahui Hangeng tidak mau mencabut laporannya dan berhasil menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian …

.

.

"Jangan masuk penjara lagi anak muda!" ucap salah seorang polisi yang membebaskan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum, "ne, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" sahutnya, setelah berpamitan ia pun keluar dari rumah tahanan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tiga tahun.

"Aku bebas!" ungkapnya bahagia.

.

.

Setelah dia keluar dari penjara, ia mendapat kabar Heechul telah menikah dengan dengan Hangeng dan keduanya telah menetap di China.

.

.

Kibum memutuskan memulai kembali hidupnya, ia kemudian mempersiapkan ijasah sekolah menengah atasnya untuk mencari pekerjaan.

.

.

"Kau pasti bisa Kim Kibum!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri saat di depan sebuah gedung perusahaan.

Namun lagi-lagi takdir menguji hidupnya, berhari-hari ia melamar pekerjaan selalu ditolak karena ia yang mantan narapidana. karena statusnya itulah yang menyebabkan Kibum ketika melamar pekerjaan hanya menjadi bahan ejekan dan penghinaan.

Dalam keadaan sakit hati, Kibum memutuskan akan menjadi perampok. Dia telah mengincar di bagian selatan kota, ada sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi sasarannya. Para orang dewasa dirumah tersebut semuanya pergi bekerja sampai malam baru pulang kerumah, didalam rumah hanya ada seorang anak perempuan buta yang tinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Dia pergi kerumah tersebut dan mencongkel pintu utama dengan sebuah pisau belati yang ia bawa. Saat ia memasuki rumah tersebut sebuah suara lembut bertanya, "Siapa itu?" Kibum sembarangan menjawab, "Saya adalah teman ayahmu, dia memberikan kunci rumah kepadaku."

.

.

Anak kecil ini sangat gembira, tanpa curiga berkata, "Selamat datang, namaku Donghae, tetapi appaku malam baru sampai ke rumah, ahjussi apakah engkau mau bermain sebentar denganku?" Dia memandang dengan mata yang besar dan terang tetapi tidak melihat apapun, dengan wajah penuh harapan, di bawah tatapan memohon yang tulus, Kibum lupa kepada tujuannya, langsung menyetujui keinginan anak perempuan bernama Donghae itu.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memainkan piano?" tanya Kibum takjub saat Donghae menuntunnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang tongkat menuju sebuah piano di sudut ruangan dan menduduki kursi di depan piano tersebut.

.

.

Donghae mengangguk, "ne, mendiang eomma yang mengajarkanku bermain piano. Ahjussi ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Donghae menoleh, Kibum tersenyum karena Donghae menoleh ke arah kiri sedangkan Kibum ada di sebelah kanan Donghae.

.

.

"Ne, tentu saja anak manis!" sahutnya masih tersenyum meski Donghae tidak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

Yang membuat Kibum sangat terheran-heran adalah anak yang berumur tidak lebih dari 14 tahun dan buta seperti Donghae dapat bermain piano dengan lancar, lagu-lagu yang dimainkannya sangat indah dan gembira, walaupun bagi seorang anak normal harus melakukan upaya besar sampai ke tingkat seperti anak buta ini.

.

.

.

Prok… prok… prok…

.

.

.

Kibum menepukkan tangannya karena kagum dengan permainan Donghae, gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Benar-benar indah!" puji Kibum jujur dan bersemangat.

"Ahjussi berlebihan!" sahut Donghae dengan masih tersenyum malu, wajahnya bahkan memerah mendengar kata pujian itu terlontar.

"Ahjussi? Ish! Usiaku masih 23 tahun!" protes Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, Donghae terkikik mendengarnya.

"Usiaku masih 14 tahun, jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Donghae lagi menoleh ke arah kiri, Kibum tersenyum geli kemudian menarik dagu Donghae agar menoleh ke arah kanan, padanya.

"Hehe, mianhae ahjussi." Ucap Donghae nyengir menyadari kesalahannya.

"Tak apa. Aku disini oke? Panggil aku oppa, ne?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk menampilkan senyum manisnya membuat Kibum mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Ish! Kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku oppa!" sungut Donghae membuat Kibum tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

"Oppa berikan tanganmu!" perintah Donghae menadahkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Lakukan saja!" perintahnya lagi membuat Kibum memeberikan tangan kanannya.

.

.

Donghae kemudian melukis sebuah lukisan yang dapat dirasakan didalam dunia anak buta ini, seperti matahari, bunga, ayah-ibu, teman-teman, dunia anak buta ini rupanya tidak kosong, walaupun lukisannya kelihatannya sangat canggung dan Kibum dapat rasakan itu di telapak tangannya. Ketika anak ini melukis dengan jemarinya, yang bulat dan persegi tidak dapat dibedakan, tetapi dia melukis dengan sangat serius dan tulus.

.

.

.

"Oppa, apakah matahari seperti ini?" Kibum tiba-tiba merasa sangat terharu, lalu dia melukis di telapak tangan anak ini beberapa bulatan menggunakan jemarinya, "Matahari bentuknya bulat dan terang, dan warnanya keemasan."

.

.

.

"Oppa, apa warna keemasan itu?" dia mendongakkan wajahnya yang mungil bertanya, Kibum terdiam sejenak, lalu membawanya ke tempat terik matahari, "Emas adalah sebuah warna yang sangat vitalitas, bisa membuat orang merasa hangat, sama seperti kita memakan roti yang bisa memberi kita kekuatan."

.

.

Anak buta ini dengan gembira dengan tangannya meraba ke empat penjuru, "Oppa, saya sudah merasakan, sangat hangat, dia pasti akan sama dengan warna senyuman oppa!"

Kibum dengan penuh sabar menjelaskan kepadanya berbagai warna dan bentuk barang, dia sengaja menggambarkan dengan hidup, sehingga anak yang penuh imajinatif ini mudah mengerti. Anak buta ini mendengar ceritanya dengan sangat serius, walaupun Donghae buta, tetapi rasa sentuh dan pendengaran anak ini lebih tajam dan kuat daripada anak normal, tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Akhirnya, Kibum teringat tujuan kedatangannya, tetapi Kibum tidak mungkin lagi merampok. Hanya karena kecaman dan ejekan dari masyarakat dia bertekad tidak akan melakukan kejahatan lagi.

Kibum kemudian berdiri di hadapan Donghae, dia merasa sangat malu. Lalu dia menulis sebuah catatan untuk orang tua Donghae, "Tuan yang terhormat, maafkan saya mencongkel pintu rumah anda, kau adalah orang tua yang hebat! Dapat mendidik anak yang demikian baik, walaupun matanya buta, tetapi hatinya sangat terang, dia mengajarkan kepada saya banyak hal, dan membuka pintu hati saya."

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Kibum menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas kedokteran, dan memulai karirnya sebagai seorang dokter. Ia juga memantau perkembangan Donghae, menyempatkan waktu untuk bermain dengan gadis buta yang beranjak dewasa tersebut. Setahun belakangan, Kibum merasakan getaran aneh saat berdekatan dengan Donghae, gadis ceria itu selalu mampu menghapuskan amarah Kibum dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

.

"Donghae-ah, saranghae!" ucap Kibum berlutut pada Donghae, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oppa bercandakan?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Oppa keterlaluan! Lelocon oppa tidak lucu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ani, aku tidak bercanda! Aku seius, jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae!" ulang Kibum.

"Tapi aku buta." Lirih Donghae dengan matanya yang berkaca, Kibum menghapusnya menggunakan jemari.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Hae!" ujar Kibum berusaha meyakinkan Donghae.

"Na…nado oppa!" jawab Donghae yang mendapat pelukan hangat Kibum.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Kibum dan rekan-rekannya mengoperasi mata Donghae, sehingga Donghae bisa melihat keindahan dunia ini, kemudian Donghae menjadi seorang pianis terkenal, yang mengadakan konser mengiringi para penyanyi terkenal. Setiap mengadakan konser, Kibum akan berusaha menghadirinya, duduk disebuah sudut yang tidak mencolok, mendengarkan musik indah menyirami jiwanya yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis yang dulunya buta.

.

.

Flashback end …

.

.

"Chagiya kau sedang apa?" tanya Donghae memeluk Kibum dari belakang.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu chagiya!" jawab Kibum menyentuh jemari sang istri yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Kibum memang menikahinya dua tahun lalu, perbedaan usia 9 tahun tidak masalah untuk cinta bukan?

"Saranghae!" ucap Donghae menempelkam pipinya di punggung sang suami, Kibum terkekeh.

"Nado saranghae Kim Donghae!" balas Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, dikecupnya lembut dan lama kening sang istri yang menutup matanya, merasakan hangatnya cinta dari sang suami untuknya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kibum mengalami kekecewaan terhadap dunia dan kehidupannya, semangat dan kehangatan Donghae kecil yang buta ini yang memberikan kehangatan dan kepercayaan diri kepadanya. Donghae kecil yang tinggal didalam dunia yang gelap, sama sekali tidak pernah putus asa dan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya, dia membuat orang menyadari betapa besar vitalitas dalam hidup ini, vitalitas dan semangat ini menyentuh ke dasar hati Kibum.

Cinta dan harapan akan dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan niat melakukan kejahatan, sedikit harapan mungkin bisa menyembuhkan seorang yang putus asa, atau bahkan bisa mengubah nasib kehidupan seseorang atau kehidupan banyak orang, seperti Kim Kibum yang telah membantu banyak orang, ketika mengalami putus asa maka bukalah pintu hatimu, maka cahaya harapan akan menyinari hatimu.

.

.

.

FINAL

Bagaimana?

.

.

aku menganggap ini permulaanku untuk terjun(?) di fanfiction dengan sedikit sentuhan romansa dan lebih terfokus pada nasehat-nasehat kehidupan. Sangat membutuhkan saran yang membangun, jika mengkritik tolong sertakan dengan solusinya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin publish ini kemarin, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan.

Terima kasih …

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE …

Info update :

Barbie Hae Sequel chap 4 : pertengahan Desember*

Option chap 13 : Januari*

Datang, Pergi, dan Kembali chap 4 : Januari*

Lukisan chap 4 : Januari*

Cintaku Terbagi Dua : Januari*

*untuk tanggal update aku gak bisa memastikan, karena hanya Barbie Hae dan Option yang sudah mulai diketik. Dan info diatas bisa berubah kapan saja, jika sudah selesai, kalau memungkinkan aku akan meng-update secepat yang kubisa. Dan setiap aku post atau update, aku akan berusaha untuk memberi info update ff lain yang masih TBC.

.

.

Sekali lagi review …


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : It's Not Fanfiction!**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish / Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum and Donghae), Hae+FF(?)**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, little humor (maybe)**

**Rating : Kids - Teen**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae, Donghae milik Kibum, KiHae milik KiHae Shipper, KiHae dan Shippernya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

**Summary : No Summary!**

**Warning : YAOI! Out Of Character! GaJe parah! Don't like don't read! Don't bashing! If you read, don't forget to review.**

"Bummie, aku mengantuk!"

"Tidurlah."

"Mataku, mataku tidak mau terpejam!" Donghae merengek untuk ke sekian kali pada Kibum yang sebenarnya telah mengantuk berat, dengan enggan, Kibum membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap sayu Donghae yang merengut padanya, Kibum tersenyum melihatnya, wajah hyung sekaligus kekasihnya ini sungguh manis saat seperti ini.

"Pejamkan kedua matamu!" perintahnya, Donghae menurut.

**Chup chup**

Kibum kecup kedua kelopak itu sayang, menorehkan senyuman di bibir Donghae yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Sekarang kita tidur," ajak Kibum kemudian, ia tuntun Donghae berbaring, menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut serta memeluknya, "selamat tidur, sayang." Ucapnya yang tidak dibalas oleh Donghae. Kibum merasa bingung, ia angkat kepalanya sedikit, 'sudah tidur, cepat sekali.' Batinnya heran, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berbaring untuk menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi.

**The End**

"Yaaahh, FFnya habis!" Donghae mengeluh dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia berpikir beberapa saat sebelum mengisi di kotak komentar, 'teruslah berkarya, oke?', tentunya tidak menggunakan identitas asli. Pemuda manis itu kemudian kembali mencari, mengetikkan alamat-alamat blog dan beberapa situs fanfiction yang berisi Fanfic dengan pair ia dan Kibum meski sulit dan jarang sekali ada, dengan bermacam-macam keyword.

"EunHae, SiHae, KyuHae, mana KiHaenya?" Donghae bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap layar laptopnya.

"Belum update," desahnya kecewa, ia kembali mengecek.

"Fanserviceku dengan Eunhyuk banyak menarik perhatian rupanya! Eunhae shipper memang banyak!" ujarnya ketika melihat banyaknya jumlah FF EunHae yang bertebaran.

"KyuMin apalagi!" kali ini ia ber'wow' ria, karena setahunya KyuMin jarang sekali melakukan fanservice, mereka hanya bermesraan di belakang kamera, berbeda dengan ia dan Eunhyuk yang begitu diminati hingga SM membuatkan single duet mereka, untuk memuaskan penggemar.

"KyuMin jarang terlihat mesra tapi FFnya banyak sekali, kenapa KiHae sebaliknya?" terdengar mengeluh tapi ia tetap menggerakkan kursor mousenya hingga menemukan FF KiHae NC, matanya membulat kaget.

"Baca tidak ya?" ia menimbang-nimbang, terlihat enggan namun ingin, terbukti dari ia yang melirik-lirik FF yang belum ia double click itu.

Donghae menengok pada pintu, terbuka sedikit. Ia hampiri pintu itu, kepalanya celingak-celinguk menatap ruang tengah dorm. Teman sekamarnya, Leeteuk sedang wamil, MinWook sedang siaran di Sukira, Eunhyuk sedang dilatih vokalnya oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon pergi ke Gereja, Kangin melatih kemampuan dancenya dibawah bimbingan Shindong, Heechul dan Yesung sedang melaksanakan wamil seperti Leeteuk. Intinya, hanya ia yang free hari ini, karena tidak tahu berbuat apa iapun memutuskan membaca FF.

Donghae kembali teringat dengan ketiga hyungnya yang sedang menjalankan tugas negara, tiga tahun lagi ia akan menjalaninya juga sesuai jadwal wamil bersama Sungmin, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk. Secara reflex Donghae mengusap kepalanya, ia bergidik membayangkan kepalanya yang akan menjadi botak sebelum pergi wamil.

'Bagaimana bentuk wajah rupawanku nanti?' batinnya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

Kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan layar laptopnya setelah mengunci pintu kamar.

"Jarang-jarang ada FF KiHae, jadi baca sajalah!" pemuda manis itu telah memutuskan, ia baca sejenak isi FF itu.

"Bummmieeeh!" Lenguhan terus keluar dari bibir pink soft Donghae, memanggil Kibum yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Hhhaaaee!" balas Kibum yang di otaknya hanya ada satu nama kini, Donghae, Donghaenya. Dentunam kebahagiaan terus menyelimuti keduanya seiring dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang bergesekkan, menautkan 'teman' Kibum pada lubangnya, perih ia rasakan pada bagian 'itu', namun tergantikan oleh nikmat dan bahagia yang jauh lebih besar, yang tidak dapat ia lukiskan sebesar apa dan sebanyak apa jumlahnya.

Donghae meletakkan sebelah tangan pada dada kirinya, berdebar kencang tidak karuan. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan moment-momentnya bersama Kibum, terlebih membayangkan isi dari FF yang baru saja ia baca.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu ya?" pertanyaan polos itupun terucap, membenarkan semua yang ada di FF itu adalah nyata? Sepertinya iya.

"Eh?" ia seakan tersadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkan, kemudian menutup mulutnya, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia membaringkan tubuh pada kasur empuk miliknya, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kibum," gumamnya ketika mata indahnya telah terpejam, terlintas wajah Kibum di dalam benaknya.

Kibum berjalan dengan puluhan bunga mawar merah berada dalam dekapannya, sesekali ia hirup aroma mawar itu seraya tersenyum membayangkan seseorang yang akan menjadi penerima mawar ini.

"Mawar yang indah untuk seseorang yang indah," Donghae tersenyum kala Kibum bisikkan kalimat itu pada telinganya, ia terima mawar itu dan ia hirup, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih dan 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari bibirnya.

"Masih ada lagi." Donghae menatap penasaran pada Kibum yang kini merogoh saku celananya.

"Would you marry me?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus manik indah Donghae setelah membuka kotak cincin yang tadi ada di saku celananya, di dalam kotak itu tampak cincin cantik bertahta berlian.

"Yes!" jawabnya terharu, Kibum langsung saja memasukkan cincin itu pada jari manis Donghae kemudian berpelukan mesra, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Donghae memekik tertahan, membayangkan isi dari FF drama romance yang baru ia baca akan terjadi? Wajahnya memerah malu, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia, bukankah memiliki masa depan bersama orang yang dicintai itu begitu menyenangkan?

"Kapan kau pulang?" rengekan kemudian terdengar dari bibirnya ketika memikirkan Kibum yang akhir-akhir ini sering pergi ke luar negeri. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada FF yang belum ia selesaikan.

**Tok tok tok**

Donghae cepat-cepat menutup layar laptopnya karena kaget. "sebentar!" ujarnya kemudian beranjak dari ranjang mendekati pintu, ia buka hingga matanya menangkap pemuda yang beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau pulang!" Donghae memekik setelah ia peluk dengan kepalanya menyusup pada leher Kibum, Kibum tertawa sembari membalas pelukan Donghae dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan yang melewati batas leher itu.

"Kau bawa apa?" Donghae bertanya antusias, ia membayangkan Kibum yang memberinya cincin, persis seperti FF yang baru saja ia baca.

Kibum menyernyit, "maafkan aku Hae, aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat membelikanmu oleh-oleh," sesal Kibum mengelus pipi Donghae yang merengut.

"Tidak apa!" balas Donghae meski kecewa.

"Kudengar kau suka baca FF?" Donghae panik, darimana Kibum tahu? Ia menerka-nerka dan ia menemukan jawabannya, Eunhyuk, siapa lagi member yang dekat dengannya selain Kibum kalau bukan Eunhyuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Donghae, Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ujar Kibum santai, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kasur Donghae dan membuka laptop Donghae yang dalam posisi sleep.

"JANGAN!" larang Donghae ketika Kibum hendak menekan tombol power, masalahnya Donghae belum menutup jendela browsing, jika Kibum membuka laptop miliknya, otomatis ia akan tahu semua yang Donghae bantah tadi adalah bohong.

"Kenapa? jangan bilang kau ketularan yadongnya Eunhyuk hyung?" ia menyudutkan Donghae yang semakin panik, walau ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Kibum sudah pernah mengecek history dan bookmark jendela browsing Donghae, FF-lah yang mendominasi.

Donghae menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kibum kemudian merengkuh Donghae dalam dekapannya, mengecupnya seraya berucap, "kisah kita memang tidak seindah Fanfiction," setelahnya ia kecup lagi bibir Donghae mesra.

"Kisah kita bukan fanservice!" kembali ia kecup bibir itu, Donghae yang masih agak bingung teringat sesuatu.

"Sebentar!" ucapnya menghentikan aksi Kibum yang mulai menjahilinya, Donghae membuka laptopnya, membuka history, Kibum menyerigai kala Donghae membuka FF KiHae NC.

"Tadi membaca itu?" pancing Kibum, Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sanggup membacanya lebih lanjut!" keluh Donghae, Kibum kemudian membaca serentetan kata yang ada di FF itu.

Kibum menutup laptop Donghae setelah membaca sampai habis FF yang dibukakan oleh Donghae tadi, setelah sebelumnya menuliskan, 'lanjutkan! Yang lebih panas!' pada kolom komentar. Sesaat setelahnya ia menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga pemuda manis itu telah berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan Fanfiction!" bisik Kibum dengan suara beratnya, dan Donghae tahu seperti apa kelanjutan FF itu tanpa perlu membacanya, karena ia dan Kibum akan mempraktekkannya sebentar lagi.

**~ The END ~**

**Benar-benar END ini, entah apa yang kupikirkan hingga menulis "FF di dalam FF" walau kupikir tema ini sudah umum, mungkin.**

**Bagaimana?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : Rose and Kamboja**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, and Lee Donghae**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum and Donghae) with Sungmin**

**Genre : Drama, Angst, Friendship, and Romance**

**Disclaimer : Kibum milik Donghae, Donghae milik Kibum, KiHae milik KiHae Shipper, KiHae dan Shippernya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

**Rating : Kids**

**Warning! : YAOI! Don't like? Don't read!**

Hari ini mentari seolah tersenyum, bersinar menyinari kota Seoul dengan cerahnya. Seorang pemuda manis membuka jendela kamar, menarik nafas yang menyegarkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen pada paru-paru. Ia kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya, menunduk dalam, juga memejamkan kedua mata indahnya. Pemuda manis itu, Lee Sungmin namanya, sedang berdoa, mensyukuri segala nikmat Tuhan yang telah dilimpahkan padanya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap, Sungmin beranjak menuju ke sebuah tempat khusus, tempat yang berada di depan kediamannya, sebuah rumah kaca, tempat dimana ia membudidayakan tanaman.

**Tiiing!**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar, menggema ke dalam rumah kaca menandakan ada orang lain yang memasuki rumah tanaman tersebut.

"Anneyoung haseyo!" sapa orang itu pada Sungmin yang membalasnya ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Sungmin tetap memperhatikan keramah tamahan, orang itu tersenyum kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya, indah, pujinya dalam hati. Tamu yang merupakan seorang pemuda tampan itu menghirup nafas, sejuk dan segar, kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin setelahnya berucap,

"Saya menginginkan 129 tangkai bunga mawar merah, tolong siapkan mawar terbaik." Sungmin kemudian bergegas, melayani pemuda yang merupakan pelanggan pertamanya di hari ini.

Sungmin menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah yang diminta pelanggannya, pemuda tampan itu menerimanya dengan senyuman dan mata yang tertuju pada bunga yang kini telah berpindah tangan.

Ia sentuh beberapa kelopak bunga itu, bagus, kemudian dihirupnya bunga itu, wanginya segar, seperti yang ia minta. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas seraya memandang Sungmin, "terima kasih, berapa harganya?"

Sepeninggal pelanggan pertamanya, Sungmin kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tanaman-tanaman yang ia budidayakan. Terdapat banyak motif bunga seperti, Calla Cili dengan berbagai warna yang ia perhatikan perkembangannya kini.

"Calla jenis ini bintik-bintik pada daunnya hanya sedikit. Tanaman Calla jangan disiram berlebihan, batangnya bisa busuk." Sungmin berucap ketika menyiram bunga Calla yang berwarna merah dengan hati-hati, ia sebenarnya hanya mengulang perkataan dosen saat ia dan teman-teman seangkatannya tengah mempelajari tata cara perawatan pada Calla dulu.

**Keesokan harinya …**

Sama seperti kemarin, Sungmin melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, ia pergi ke rumah kaca untuk menyirami tanamannya.

**Tiiing!**

Bunyi lonceng mengalihkan Sungmin dari dunia tanamannya, ia menoleh pada pintu mendapati seorang pemuda yang kemarin menjadi pelanggan pertamanya. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya menyambut sang pelanggan, meskipun yang diberi senyuman membalasnya dengan tersenyum pahit.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan sopan santunnya tanpa menghiraukan raut murung pelanggannya.

"Saya, memesan bunga kamboja." Jawabnya kemudian menghela nafas, bahkan setetes air mata jatuh menelusiri pipinya. Sungmin terheran, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa gerangan?

Namun itu hanya ia pendam, nyatanya Sungmin tetap mempersiapkan permintaan pelanggannya itu. sembari melaksanakan tugasnya, Sungmin mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan sang pelanggan kemarin, dimana pemuda itu datang dengan segala kebahagiaannya, namun pagi ini ia datang lagi dengan segala kesedihannya yang Sungmin tak tahu apa.

"Tolong anda nanti kirimkan ke alamat ini." Ucapan pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, ia kemudian menatap meja yang kini terdapat secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah alamat .

"Baiklah," jawabnya tersenyum namun tidak dibalas sebagaimana mestinya oleh sang pemuda.

"Tunggu!" panggil Sungmin menghentikan punggung yang telah menjauh, pemuda itu berbalik dengan raut wajah bertanya ada apa pada Sungmin.

"Jika tuan berkenan, bagaimana jika kita minum teh bersama?" tawar Sungmin, yang ditanya hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, siapa namamu?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan setelah menyesap teh yang ada di gelasnya.

"Kim Kibum." Jawabnya singkat kemudian ikut menyesap teh yang tadi disuguhkan Sungmin padanya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku bingung, kau kenapa?" Sungmin kemudian kembali bertanya. Kibum tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya diiringi tatapan penasaran Sungmin yang menunggunya untuk menjawab.

"Kemarin aku membeli 129 bunga mawar merah dengan kualitas terbaik padamu," Kibum membuka cerita, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Itu untuk kekasihku, namun pagi tadi ia telah pergi, untuk itu aku membeli bunga kamboja untuknya." Lanjut Kibum seraya mengaduk-aduk isi gelasnya menggunakan sendok. Sungmin menyernyitkan dahi, pemuda manis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya saat ini.

"Kau bilang ia telah pergi tadi pagi? Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan bunga kamboja itu?"

"Aku sempat berpikir, kau membeli kamboja untuk dimanfaatkan, untuk bahan aroma spa misalnya." Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa renyah, Kibum hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kembali menatap tehnya.

"Lagipula, kupikir kau kekasih yang baik, ia pasti akan menyesal, jika kau berusaha, aku yakin ia akan kembali padamu." Hibur Sungmin tersenyum, Kibumpun tersenyum, namun menggeleng, memudarkan senyuman Sungmin.

**Flash back**

Di sebuah taman yang indah, tampak sejoli tengah menikmati suasana sore.

"Bummie, lihat itu!" Pekik salah seorang diantaranya, ia adalah pemuda manis yang tampak menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tidak jauh darinya. Salah seorang yang lain mengikuti arah jari telunjuk si pemuda manis, tampak dua ekor kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar sebuah bunga.

Pemuda manis itu, Donghae namanya kemudian menatap kedua telapak tangannya, setelahnya ia tampak menghitung menggunakan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Sekarang bulan Mei, nanti Juni, Juli, Agustus, September."

"Tiga bulan lagi anniversary kita!" Ujarnya riang, Kibum tersenyum lalu mengiyakan. Kibum memperhatikan sekitar, sudah sangat sore rupanya.

"Ayo kita kembali," bisik Kibum lembut tepat di telinga Donghae, Donghae merengut kemudian merengek,

"Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!"

"Kau harus kembali, kau harus sembuh, sayang." Lagi Kibum berbisik, Donghae diam.

"Apa dengan begitu kita masih dapat merayakan anniversary bersama?" tanyanya mendongak menatap Kibum, kali ini Kibum yang terdiam.

"Tentu kalau kau mau tetap dirawat dan rajin minum obat," jawab Kibum kemudian, Donghae mengangguk. Setelahnya Kibum tarik pegangan kursi roda Donghae, memutar arah menuju dalam rumah sakit tempat Dongahe dirawat.

**Flash back END**

"Apa kekasihmu sakit keras?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Penyakit jantung bawaan." jawabnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal? Tadi pagi?" Kibum kembali mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Tak apa!" potong Kibum tersenyum tipis.

**Flash back**

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki menelusuri dinginnya lantai rumah sakit, Kibum dengan sebuket bunga mawar dalam dekapannya, tidak memperdulikan jika ia akan mengganggu pasien-pasien lain karena berlari di lorong rumah sakit, ia hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya sekarang.

**Tap tap tap**

Donghae menoleh, tersenyum ceria melihat Kibum yang datang, terlebih ia membawa mawar yang diinginkan Donghae.

"Wangi sekali!" ujarnya kala menghirup aroma mawar itu, ia kemudian memandang Kibum dengan mata indahnya yang berbinar.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan selamat!" ujar Kibum serius, balik memandang lekat Donghae, Donghae tersenyum.

"Jika Tuhan berkenan, Dia pasti akan mempersatukan kita." Balas Donghae sebelum ranjangnya di dorong oleh perawat ke ruang operasi, setelah sebelumnya mawar itu dikembalikan pada Kibum oleh salah seorang perawat.

**Flash back END**

"Itu adalah senyum terakhir yang ia berikan padaku," Kibum menghela nafas, tersenyum pahit.

"Kupikir aku harus pergi, aku harus kembali ke rumah duka, terima kasih tehnya." Lanjutnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya yang diikuti Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sama-sama Kibum-sshi." Balas Sungmin tersenyum masih dengan keramahannya, Kibum tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk formal yang dibalas sama formalnya oleh Sungmin.

**Setengah jam kemudian …**

Sungmin yang kini berada di dalam mobil box yang bagasi belakangnya terbuka, mengantarkan pesanan bunga kamboja yang cukup banyak oleh Kibum menuju kediaman Lee. Ia tidak perlu ikut mengantarkan bunga-bunga itu sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan ia harus turut serta ke alamat yang dimaksud.

Lima menit kemudian mobil box yang ditempati Sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah nan mewah yang di depan pagar dan di dekat pintu utama dipenuhi ucapan bela sungkawa dari berbagai pihak, dari para klien bisnis keluarganya, pikir Sungmin ketika membaca salah satu tulisan yang terdapat di karangan bunga.

Sungmin kemudian memasuki rumah, dapat ia lihat sebuah peti mati dimana terdapat photo seorang pemuda manis yang tersenyum bahagia di atasnya, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang pemuda yang berwajah serupa menghampirinya, 'mungkin saudaranya,' Sungmin berkata dalam benaknya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pembayarannya dengan pemuda yang berwajah serupa dengan Donghae tadi, Sungmin sempat mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Kibum, namun pemuda itu tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Sungmin mengangkat kedua pundak pertanda tak peduli, ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah mewah itu hingga teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari dalam rumah. Sontak saja orang-orang berlarian memasuki rumah tidak terkecuali Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" orang-orang mulai bertanya seraya memandang bingung seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi berteriak.

"Tidak cukupkah hiks mentari kami yang pergi? Donghae hiks? Kenapa Kibumku juga diambil hiks!" teriaknya pilu yang kemudian dirangkul oleh seorang gadis yang sepertinya putri dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sudahlah eomma! Semua hiks telah terjadi! Kibum oppa dan hiks Donghae oppa telah pergi!" ujar gadis itu, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena begitu syok dengan kenyataan jika putranya mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan ke rumah duka.

Sungmin berbalik, menghela nafas, ia merasa iba juga miris pada Kibum juga Donghae, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum kala mengingat cerita Kibum tentang yang Donghae katakan terakhir kali padanya, **"Jika Tuhan berkenan, Dia pasti akan mempersatukan kita."**

Sungmin menapaki langkah dengan pasti, ia yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan cinta sejati seolah mendapat penolakan secara nyata, kini ia mempercayai jika cinta sejati itu ada.

"Terima kasih, ini adalah pelajaran berharga bagiku." Sungmin bergumam menatap rumah mewah itu, setitik air mata jatuh dari pipi porselennya, namun, ia masih tersenyum kemudian memasuki mobil boxnya dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai seorang pembudidaya tanaman.

**~ THE FINAL ~**

**Bagaimana?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : Father and His Crying Son**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Donghae**

**Pair : KiHae (Kibum x Donghae)**

**Genre : Family, Drama, and Romance**

**Rating : Kids**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ini adalah sekuel dari My Wife is My Life**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Don't like? Don't read! If you read, don't forget to review.**

"Oeeek! Oeeek!" Kibum terkejut kala mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi yang merupakan suara putra semata wayangnya, namun keterkejutan itu hanya terjadi sesaat karena dengan sigap ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menangis di kamarnya.

"Cup cup cup sayang!" ujarnya setelah balitanya itu ia dekap seraya menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namun anak dalam dekapannya itu tidak kunjung reda tangisannya, membuat Kibum kebingungan.

Dengan Kyuhyun masih berada dalam dekapan, Kibum berjalan menuju dapur berniat membuatkan susu formula untuk Kyuhyun, walau agak kesusahan karena Kyuhyun yang masih ia dekap dan menangis dengan sangat dekat telinga Kibum, ia tetap mempersiapkan susu itu dengan telaten, setelah siap ia coba susu itu sedikit, sekedar mengukur apakah susu tersebut terlalu panas untuk anaknya atau tidak.

"Pas!" ungkapnya tersenyum, setelahnya ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, didekatkannya botol susu itu pada bibir Kyuhyun namun ditolak oleh sang anak, malah tangisannya semakin nyaring terdengar, kembali Kibum dilanda kebingungan.

"Cup! Cup! Ini appa sayang!" ujarnya lagi kembali menepuk serta mengelus punggung anaknya sayang, ia dekap lebih erat putranya seakan memberi sinyal pada Kyuhyun jika ia tidak perlu risau ataupun takut, karena ada Kibum yang akan melindunginya.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, nyatanya Kyuhyun kembali menangis, Kibum kemudian berjalan-jalan, masih berada di dalam rumah, siapa tahu tangisan Kyuhyun akan mereda bahkan berhenti.

Kibum mengangkat gagang telephone yang ada di ruang tamu, ia ingin menghubungi Donghae yang kini sedang menghadiri fashion show namun, urung ia lakukan. Kibum berpikir jika istrinya pasti sedang berbincang dengan para designer yang merupakan rekan bisnis Donghae, pasti sibuk, pikir Kibum.

Lagipula? Selama Kibum bekerja, ia tidak tahu seberapa repot Donghae mengurus Kyuhyun, jadi, anggap saja ia menggantikan Donghae malam ini.

"Oeek! Oeek!" tangisan Kyuhyun membangunkan Kibum dari pemikirannya, ia tepuk bokong putranya sayang sembari beberapa kali mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

Nyanyian pengantar tidur Kibum senandungkan, berharap putranya akan terlelap kembali, namun ia harus menelan kecewa karena itu, tidak pernah terjadi.

Kibum kembali memasuki kamar, membaringkan Kyuhyun di dalam box bayi yang ada di kamarnya dan Donghae. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung mau berbaring dan tertidur, meski Kibum berkali-kali telah membaringkannya, anak itu terus saja memberontak dan kembali terduduk dengan tangisan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Merindukan eommamu eoh? Dia sedang sibuk." Kibum ajak bicara Kyuhyun yang masih menangis, kedua tangan mungil Kyuhyun kemudian terangkat, meminta Kibum untuk kembali mendekapnya. Kibum menghela nafas, ia tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan putranya, kembali ia dekap erat putranya meskipun, ada kesal juga di hatinya, kesal karena mengurus bayi itu ternyata repot.

Kibum berjalan mengelilingi kamarnya dengan nyanyian kecil yang ia senandungkan untuk putranya, hingga ia yang merasa lelah juga bosan, Kibum kemudian terduduk di pinggir ranjang, karena pegal ia kemudian membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasur dengan ia yang juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pada bokong juga punggung Kyuhyun.

Hasilnya? Kyuhyun berhenti menangis meskipun tidak tertidur, setidaknya belum, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kibum kemudian tersenyum manis pada putranya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangun, merangkak menuju perut Kibum, kemudian menjadikan perut sang ayah sebagai bantal.

Kibum terheran sebenarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan tingkah Kyuhyun hingga di dengarnya dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil putranya itu. Kibum menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, ia coba bangun yang artinya ia harus menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari perutnya namun, sulit. Kyuhyun tidak mau beranjak dari peut Kibum membuat si pemilik perut kesusahan untuk terbangun. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, Kibum menghela nafas, ia kemudian pasrah, memilih mengalah dengan kembali berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa menit berlalu, terdengar dengkuran lain yang keluar dari bibir Kibum, rupanya ia telah menyusul putranya menuju alam bawah sadar.

Donghae membuka pintu utama dengan hati-hati, ada perasaan bersalah yang tertoreh di hatinya pada Kibum karena pergi terlalu lama. Donghae takut jika Kyuhyun terbangun dan menangis sedangkan Kibum yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhirnya memilih untuk menidurkan Kyuhyun terlebih dulu.

Donghae mencelos, pukul 01.29 dan ia baru memasuki kediamannya? Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat pemandangan suami dan putranya yang telah terlelap dengan perut Kibum yang menjadi bantal Kyuhyun. Sebuah lengkungan indah bernama senyuman tertoreh di bibir Donghae kemudian berjalan menghampiri keduanya, kemudian mengecup kening keduanya sayang. Setelahnya ia angkat Kyuhyun lalu membawanya menuju box bayi untuk menidurkannya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum kala memandangi wajah tampan putranya, "baru pulang?" suara berat itu kemudian merasuki gendang telinga Donghae, wanita itu berjengit setelah sebelumnya sepasang lengan memeluknya posesif, namun ia tersenyum dan menyentuh jemari Kibum yang kini menciumi rambut serta lehernya.

"Maaf," Donghae berucap, di belakangnya Kibum tersenyum.

"Kau jahat!" tanggap kibum tentu tidak serius, Donghae yang mengetahui itu memukul lengannya pelan membuahkan tawa dari Kibum.

"Aku lelah, ayo tidur!" ajak Donghae kemudian, Kibum menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih menempel di leher Dongahe, membuat si pemilik leher tertawa kegelian.

Donghae berbalik hingga kini mereka dapat bertatapan, "aku lelah!" ujar Donghae lagi lebih manja dari yang sebelumnya, Kibum tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo!" tanggapnya yang disambut senyuman lebar Donghae.

"Turunkan aku!" pekik Donghae terkejut kala Kibum kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Membuat adik baru untuk Kyuhyun bukan ide buruk kurasa!" balasnya agak berteriak kemudian mendapat pukulan dari Donghae.

"Oeek! Oeek!"

"Kim Kibum turunkan aku!" Donghae memerintah, Kibum menurut, istrinya itu langsung saja menghampiri box bayi milik Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf!" Kibum berujar setelah berada di samping Donghae.

"Tidak apa, kau tidurlah! Aku tidak mau kau terlambat kerja besok!" suruhnya namun Kibum menolak, ia memilih menemani Donghae hingga Kyuhyun kembali terlelap, Kibum kemudian berujar,

"Ayo kita membuat little Kim lagi!"

**~ The Final ~**

**Uh oke, biarkan aku tertawa dulu karena ini.**

**Bagaimana?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : Miss You, Kibummie**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : Only KiHae (Kibum and Donghae)**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Hurt**

**Rating : Kids**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Warning : YAOI! Don't like, don't kike, read and review**

Dia termangu, di tepi jendela menatap mentari yang hendak terbenam, indah. Namun perasaannya tak seindah mentari yang hendak terbenam, yang akan digantikan oleh rembulan dan bintang.

Dia menghela nafas entah sudah yang ke berapa, yang jelas hanya itu, hanya menghela yang ada di pikiran dia yang dapat ia lakukan.

Namun, apa hanya itu? Tentu tidak!

Dia merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponsel putih yang merupakan miliknya, diketikkannya beberapa digit angka yang telah ia hafal diluar kepala, ditempelkan ponsel putih itu pada sisi wajahnya.

Seorang yang ia telephone, ponselnya tengah tidak aktif.

Dia, Lee Donghae namanya, lalu merengut, menatap ponsel putihnya yang kemudian kembali memasuki saku celana abu-abunya.

Lagi ia menghela, menatap mentari yang sebentar lagi akan kembali pada peraduannya.

Rindu meraung dalam hati Donghae, seolah memekik ingin bertemu seseorang yang istimewa, seseorang yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya, yang tidak akan pernah terganti oleh siapapun.

Seseorang yang tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya beberapa hari lalu, setelah tiga hari pertemuan keduanya di kantor.

**Flash back**

"Hae?" seseorang memanggil Donghae dengan suara bass yang familiar di telinga Donghae, Donghae menoleh, menatap Kibum yang tadi memanggilnya dengan senyum andalan yang mampu meluluhkan hati banyak wanita di luar sana.

Termasuk Donghae, Donghae bukanlah seorang wanita namun, hatinya tak luput dari pesona Kim Kibum, bukan hanya senyumannya, tapi semua yang ada padanya, pada seorang yang bernama Kim Kibum, si pemilik senyum maut.

Donghae balas tersenyum, memberikan senyuman terbaik nan polos, tak lupa mata yang seolah ikut tersenyum, berbinar ceria menatap Kibum yang juga terpesona. Lee Donghae bagi seorang Kim Kibum bagai permata yang tiada tandingannya, baik kualitas ataupun keindahannya, bagi Kibum, Donghae adalah segalanya, yang terbaik di matanya.

Keduanya lalu berpelukan laksana sahabat yang orang banyak tahu, namun, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun saudara. Mereka, Kibum dan Donghae, memliki hubungan khusus, hubungan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu tabu di dunia mereka, dunia keartisan.

"Aku merindukanmu!" dua kata yang terucap pelan namun sarat akan kesungguhan keluar dari bibir Donghae yang terhalang oleh bahu Kibum. Kibum mengangguk di ceruk leher Donghae yang merasa geli dibuatnya.

**Flash back END**

Donghae membuka kedua manik indahnya yang sempat terpejam saat mengenang Kibum, matahari benar-benar telah bersembunyi rupanya, langit senja telah berubah kelam, dihiasi kerlap-kerlip yang indah, namun sekali lagi, tak seindah perasaan Donghae yang meronta, perasaan Donghae yang haus, perasaan Donghae yang setengahnya dipenuhi rindu, setengahnya lagi dipenuhi cinta, pada satu nama, Kibum.

Tak ada jadwal lagi malam ini, dia yang merupakan salah seorang member boyband yang paling berpengaruh di Asia, Super Junior, dapat beristirahat penuh di malam ini, sungguh, malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang langka dimana mereka dapat beristirahat penuh.

Malam di ibu kota Korea Selatan, Seoul, kini dipenuhi gemerlapan lampu yang berwarna-warni, sungguh indah dipandang jika berada di posisi Donghae yang kini menempati sebuah gedung di lantai sebelas.

Rindu semakin mengalun sendu di lubuk hati Donghae yang seolah kosong, yang hanya dapat diisi oleh satu nama yang terdiri dari dua kata, Kim Kibum.

Donghae kemudian beranjak menuju kasur yang ditempatinya seorang diri dikarenakan, Leeteuk yang merupakan roommatenya, tengah menjalani tugas negara, sebuah tugas mulia yang akan Donghae jalani juga nanti ketika waktunya telah tiba.

Donghae merangkak menaiki kasur, merebahkan dirinya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar, bertemankan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Lampu ia biarkan tetap menyala, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ia, Donghae Super Junior, tidak mau tidur dalam gelap, ia seorang yang takut gelap, terlebih saat Mysteri 6 yang entah kenapa, Donghaelah yang menjadi sasaran si hantu perempuan, membuat Donghae yang penakut semakin takut hingga jatuh sakit. Kala itu, kala Donghae sakit, Kibum menemaninya, berusaha mengurangi ketakutan yang Donghae rasakan, ketakutan yang begitu menyiksa Donghae hingga ia syok, dan jatuh sakit pada akhirnya.

Kembali pada rindu yang Donghae rasakan, seolah menghujam hati dan pikirannya, menghantuinya, membuat matanya enggan terpejam di tengah lelah yang melanda setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas bersama grupnya, Super Junior yang fenomenal.

Rindu itu tak mampu bersuara, terbukti dari uraian air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, yang kemudian mengaliri pipinya yang putih. Isakan terdengar beberapa saat kemudian, tak ada lagi Lee Donghae yang mempesona ketika berada di atas panggung, Lee Donghae yang mampu membuat penggemar berteriak mengelukan namanya karena segudang bakat yang ia miliki, hanya ada Lee Donghae yang rapuh, Lee Donghae yang terpuruk oleh dua buah rasa yang bernama cinta juga rindu.

Donghae kemudian membuka matanya, lalu memejamkan kembali, kali ini Lee Donghae tidak mau terlihat rapuh lagi, ia coba membiarkan semua mengalir apa adanya. Fantasinya mulai meliar, melukiskan Kibum yang begitu dirindukan dalam benaknya, sekedar mengobati rindu yang ia pendam.

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah rupawan Donghae, menambah kesan tampan sekaligus cantik pada wajah yang katanya mirip ikan, Donghae tertawa, wajahnya mirip ikan? Jika benar, tentu Lee Donghae adalah ikan yang paling rupawan di seluruh jagad raya ini.

Angannya melambung, rindu masih menggerogoti hatinya, tapi kali ini lain, ada rasa sejuk di hatinya kala Donghae biarkan ingatan tentang senyum Kibum yang menggetarkan hati melambai, melayang, terbayang di imajinasinya, pada khayalannya.

"Miss you, Kibummie," lirihnya sebelum bunga tidur menghampirinya, dimana Donghae inginkan ia bertemu Kibum, walau hanya dalam mimpi, tidak apa, pikir Donghae.

**~ The Final ~**

**Ikan jablaaayyy!#ditabokDonghae**

**Bagaimana?**

**Walaupun sesekali aku memperolok Donghae, tapi percayalah aku begitu mencintaimu ikan! Dan juga, KiHae, I love my OTP!#ciumKiHae**

**Entahlah, walaupun belum genap setahun mengetahui keberadaan KiHae couple, tapi aku ingin tetap menulis KiHae, only kiHae. Mereka seolah meracuni otakku, membuatku tergerak untuk menarikan jemari pada keyboard, meninggalkan segala aktivitasku pada dunia nyata selama berjam-jam demi berkutat pada imajinasi dengan patokan, Kibum dan Donghae.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : Mr. Taxi!**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Pair : KiHae**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship, and little humor**

**Rating : Kids**

**Warning : KiHae Couple! Slight YAOI!**

"Taksi!" seorang pemuda manis memanggil sebuah taksi yang hendak melewati tempat ia berdiri, setelah taksi itu berhenti, dia langsung saja memasuki taksi itu.

"Mau kemana tuan?" si supir taksi bertanya dengan ramah pada seorang yang baru saja memberhentikannya, si pemuda manis terlihat kebingungan dimana ia lalu merogoh-rogoh ke dalam saku celananya lalu ke dalam tas ranselnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke alamat ini?" si pemuda manis berujar, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada si supir taksi seraya memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat, si supir taksi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Selama perjalanan, penumpang yang merupakan si pemuda manis itu terus saja menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang memang berwarna merah muda alami seraya menatap ponselnya, entah apa yang di tengah dilakukan pemuda manis yang bisa kita sebut Donghae pada ponselnya, supir taksi yang sesekali memperhatikannya itupun bertanya, "sepertinya kau senang sekali, tuan?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, masih dengan senyum yang tersemat di bibir tipisnya ia menjawab, "aku sedang memikirkan kekasihku."

Si supir taksi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bertanda mengerti, lagi-lagi ia bertanya, "apa alamat yang ingin kau tuju adalah alamat kekasihmu itu?"

"Benar pak!" Donghae menjawab, kemudian ia kembali tersenyum sembari memperhatikan sejenak si supir taksi yang menurutnya masih begitu muda, "aku sangat mengagumi supir taksi seperti anda!" aku Donghae yang membuahkan tatapan heran dari si supir taksi yang melihat Donghae dari kaca spion.

"Kenapa?" si supir taksi lantas bertanya dengan menoleh sekilas pada si pemuda manis yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Karena supir taksi itu rela mengantarkan kita kemanapun kita pergi walaupun mereka lelah!" Donghae menjawab dengan riang juga senyum yang tersungging polos pada bibirnya, jangan lupakan binar indah mata yang senantiasa terlihat berkaca tersebut, sepasang mata cantik yang seolah dapat berbicara, kita seperti dapat mengetahui emosi hanya dari menatap matanya yang seolah hidup, mengagumkan? Memang.

Si supir taksi lantas tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil atas jawaban polos yang di dengarnya, "senyummu menawan sekali tuan! Aku begitu iri!" si pemuda manis kembali melontarkan pendapatnya, si supir taksi mengubah tawanya menjadi senyum yang menurut kebanyakan orang merupakan 'senyum pembunuh'.

"Benarkah?" si supir taksi bertanya memastikan, yang dijawab Donghae dengan anggukan cepat yang kembali membuat si supir taksi tertawa terhibur akan tingkah penumpang lucu tersebut, menurut dia.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau seperti wanita saja!"

"Apa banyak wanita yang bertanya nama padamu?" Si supir taksi mengangguk seraya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas jalanan di depannya.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

"Kim Kibum,"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya siapa namaku? Namaku Kim Kibum, siapa namamu?" Kibum menjawab dengan kepala yang sekilas menoleh pada Donghae yang masih tubuhnya condong ke depan.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Lee Donghae."

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi?" Donghae kembali bertanya setelah kembali pada posisi duduknya semula, Kibum melihat-lihat sekitar dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang kemudi mobil, selanjutnya menjawab, "lima menit lagi."

"Tidak heran jika banyak wanita yang bertanya namamu!" Donghae kembali mengajak berbicara Kibum yang baru dikenalnya, salahkan lidahnya yang suka gatal jika tidak berceloteh ria.

"Mereka juga banyak yang bertanya nomor telephone dan alamat rumahku, tidak jarang ada yang bertanya situs jejaring sosial milikku!" Kibum menjawab dengan senyum yang masih setia tersemat pada bibirnya, juga terselip nada kebanggan saat mengucapkannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus memfollow twitterku, donghae861015." Donghae menjawabnya seraya tertawa kecil, Kibum kali ini tidak menanggapi karena ia yang membelok kendaraannya, ia hanya menatap sekali lagi Donghae meski sekilas, tak lupa dengan senyum menawan yang senantiasa terlukis di wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Sudah sampai!" Kibum memberitahu sesaat setalah taksi yang dikemudikannya berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang mewah dan megah, dia lalu menengok ke belakang, dimana Donghae yang terdiam sejenak sebelum melihat Kibum dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya yang juga manis.

"Terima kasih Kibum, ini uangnya!" Donghae menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang won yang diterima Kibum dengan senang hati. Dengan hati yang terbalut akan kegembiraan, Donghae keluar dari mobil taksi tersebut. Namun, senyum indah yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya mendadak pudar, terganti dengan pandangan terluka saat dirinya menempelkan tubuhnya pada pagar tinggi yang menjulang, pagar yang memisahkannya dari seorang yang dicintainya, yang bisa dilihatnya tengah bertukar cincin dengan orang lain.

Tangisan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Donghae meski pemuda manis itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, inikah balasan kesetiaannya selama ini? Balasan usaha memperjuangkan cintanya?

Kibum yang hendak pergi dari tempat itu mengurungkan niatnya karena dilihatnya Donghae yang hanya berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram pagar yang terpasang dengan gagahnya tersebut, Kibum amati Donghae dari dalam kendaraan roda empat miliknya, dan pemuda tampan itu terkejut kala dilihatnya bahu Donghae bergetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Donghaepun berbalik dengan gontai, ketika ia mengangkat wajah, ia melihat Kibum yang telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya seraya tersenyum menenangkan, "kenapa tidak jadi masuk?" Kibum bertanya dengan lembutnya, Donghae hanya tersenyum pedih yang lalu diajak Kibum duduk di bagian depan mobil taksi tersebut ((itu yang di depannya mobil yang dalamnya mesin, aku gak tahu namanya apa)).

"Jauh-jauh aku datang dari Mokpo untuk menemuinya, meninggalkan keluargaku, meninggalkan pernikahanku yang diselenggarakan besok pagi, dan dia malah bertunangan dengan orang lain?" Donghae bercerita dengan isakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti, Kibum menyernyit seraya berpikir, 'penumpang taksiku ini polos apa bodoh sih? Mau-mau saja berjuang sedemikian rupa demi wanita yang tidak jelas.'

Kibum lalu bangkit, berjalan menuju pagar rumah tersebut, mengamati keadaan di dalam rumah yang tengah mengadakan pesta, tampak sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bersulang yang berada di pertengahan ruangan, yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh undangan yang datang.

Kibum menghela, "kau menghancurkan kehidupanmu sendiri demi wanita yang seperti itu?" Kibum bertanya pada Donghae dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada ruang pesta, Donghae menoleh pada Kibum dengan bibir yang mengerucut, menggeleng kemudian berkata, "kekasihku bukan wanita! Yang laki-laki itu kekasihku!"

Kibum lantas berbalik menatap Donghae tidak percaya dengan mulut yang menganga, jika rahangnya bisa jatuh mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada seorang Kim Kibum kini.

"Kau, kau tidak normal?" Kibum layangkan tanya pada Donghae dengan intonasi yang pelan namun penuh penekanan, masih dengan raut ketidakpercayaan yang belum ia hilangkan di wajah dinginnya, namun sesungguhnya Kim Kibum mempunyai pribadi yang cukup hangat.

Donghae mengangguk, "hubunganku dengannya ditentang oleh keluargaku, makanya aku hendak dinikahkan dengan wanita pilihan mereka, tapi aku tidak mau, untuk itu aku datang ke Seoul agar dapat bersama kekasihku lagi, tapi" Donghae tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena besarnya kadar kesedihan yang mendera hatinya kini, ia kembali menangis, mencurahkan kekesalan dan kesedihan melalui aliran air mata yang tercipta di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kibum?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Maukah kau membantuku?" Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar permintaan Donghae, ia mengalihkan wajah setelahnya meringis karena Donghae yang menunjukkan wajah yang dapat membuat banyak orang iba melihatnya, selain karena Kibum yang merasa tidak enak pada pemuda manis di dekatnya yang ternyata penyuka sesama jenis.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan ogah-ogahan, jujur saja jika ia memiliki firasat yang tidak enak akan permintaan lelaki tidak normal di depannya.

"Bolehkan kalau aku menginap di tempatmu?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sekasihan mungkin, bibir yang masih mengerucut juga mata bengkak setelah menangis.

"APA?!#%"

"Ayolah! Malam sudah semakin larut, bulan saja seperti cemberut, aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini selain kau dan dia yang ada di dalam rumah mewah itu, aku tidak mungkin menemui dia sekarangkan?" Donghae memberi alasan, dia memang tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa, satu-satunya harapan dia adalah kekasihnya, tapi sekarang? Donghae bisa apa tanpa sang kekasih yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kedatangan dirinya ke Seoul, kecuali Kibum, si supir taksi yang dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Kibum memperhatikan sekitar, benar juga yang dikatakan Donghae jika malam sudah semakin larut, ia tatap bulan yang jauh berada di atas kepalanya yang tampak merengut, dingin malam menusuk tulangpun telah menyelimuti keduanya, jangan lupakan suara serangga yang bersahut-sahutan bak iringan tembang yang saling bersambutan, indah namun tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena angin malam yang sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan, baik pada Kibum dan Donghae, angin malam tetap tak baik pada siapapun itu.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, dia memang lelah setelah seharian juga di malam yang telah larut ia terus saja bekerja, rasa kantukpun menghinggapinya sehingga ia yang mengajak Donghae untuk pulang bersamanya, membuahkan sorakan riang Donghae, kedua manik indah pemuda bermarga Lee itu seolah kembali hidup ketika Kibum yang bersedia menolongnya, setidaknya dia bisa tidur malam ini di tempat yang aman, pikir Donghae.

"Tidurlah!" Kibum berujar, pada Donghae yang duduk disampingnya, Donghae yang berusaha menahan kelopak yang hendak berpaut, ia menahan kantuknya karena merasa tidak enak hati pada Kibum, Donghae hanya menumpang, ingat?

"Kau pasti lelah!" Kibum melanjutkan, tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat Donghae, ia merasa lucu dengan tingkah Donghae yang mengucek kedua matanya seperti anak kecil, padahal tidak demikian, Donghae telah dewasa, dari segi usia memang iya, tapi dari sisi kepribadian? Kibum tidak tahu, setidaknya Kibum agak meragukan kedewasaan kepribadian Donghae, ia simpulkan dari sikap gegabah Donghae yang rela membuat hidupnya sendiri berantakan dengan mempercayai begitu saja kekasihnya yang ternyata berkhianat.

"Tidak juga!" Donghae menyergah, menegakkan duduknya, meregangkan otot-ototnya, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Kibum yang juga ikut tersenyum akan tingkah sang penumpang taksi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi penumpang di dalam rumahnya.

Donghae lalu diam, melihat jalan yang dilewati mobil taksi milik Kibum dalam pandangan yang kosong, pemuda manis itu tengah melamun. Bisa ditebak apa yang dia lamunkan? Tentu saja sang kekasih yang mengkhianatinya, dimana rasa gelisah menyudutkan Donghae, bukan hanya itu, tapi juga kekesalan dan penyesalan yang telah terlambat untuk dicegah, ia hanya bisa menghadapi semua dengan sebaik mungkin. Rasa gelisah, kesal, sesal, dan kecewa bersatu padu, menerjang tepat pada hati Donghae yang harapannya seolah terhempas bak ombak yang menyapu pantai, dia, Lee Donghae, melamunkan kekasih yang tidak lagi berwujud nyata, hanya bayang semu yang bersifat fana, fatamorgana yang begitu manis awalnya namun pahit adalah hal yang setimpal yang harus Donghae rasakan di akhir.

"Masih memikirkan dia?" pertanyaan Kibum mengagetkan Donghae yang masih bersama dunianya sendiri, mengembalikan akal si pemuda manis akan dunia nyata yang masih ia kecap hingga kini, Kibum tertawa, berpikir jika yang dikatakannya tadi benar, memang benar, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kibum merasa sedikit iba pada pemuda disampingnya ini, sedikit? Tidak juga, buktinya Kibum kini merubah haluan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat, bukan tempat tinggalnya.

"Dimana ini?" Donghae bertanya seraya menyipitkan mata juga menempelkan bagian depan wajahnya pada kaca mobil, diluar begitu gelap, membangkitkan rasa takut Donghae yang sejujurnya benci pada kegelapan.

"Ayo keluar!" Kibum mengajak, membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan diri sendiri, setelahnya ia panggil Donghae yang malah terdiam, ragu ia rasakan, Kibum apakah orang baik dan bisa dipercaya? Donghae merutuk karena begitu cepat mempercayai supir taksi tersebut, bisa sajakan Kibum ternyata berniat jahat padanya? Tapi Donghae dengan polos langsung saja mempercayai dia yang merupakan orang asing bagi Donghae.

"Ayo!" Donghae meringis, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Kibum yang membuka pintu mobil yang ada tepat disamping Donghae. Kibum seret Donghae menuju bagian depan mobil Kibum yang lampunya masih menyala, cukup sebagai penerangan. Keduanya lalu terduduk, beberapa saat hening menyapa mereka hingga, Kibum yang menoleh pada Donghae yang menundukkan wajahnya sendu, Kibum menghela setelahnya tersenyum dan berujar,

"lihat itu!"

"Apa?" Donghae bertanya dengan raut bertanya pada Kibum, namun pemuda tampan itu tidak menanggapi, ia hanya sibuk menatap langit malam dengan jari telunjuk yang masih saja teracung seakan menantang sang ratu malam, kerajaan malam dengan taburan bintang yang tampak kecil dari tempat keduanya berpijak, cahaya terang yang menghiasi jagad raya disaat kelabu nan sepi penuh rindu, bagai harapan ditengah keputus asaan.

Kedua mata indah Donghae kembali berbinar, menelisik liar dengan decakan kagum yang mengalun dari bibir tipisnya, senyum manis yang kembali merekah menambah pesona dalam dirinya yang sudah indah, kerlap-kerlip keindahan itu seolah mampu merangkul Donghae yang tengah dirundung kepedihan, suara serangga bersahutan yang kembali ia dengar bagai senandung yang mengundang lengkungan indah yang semakin jelas terlukis di wajah, baik pada Kibum dan Donghae yang patut bersyukur karena masih dapat menikmati nikmat Tuhan yang satu ini, satu dari berjuta bahkan lebih dari itu, keindahan yang diciptakan Sang Pencipta untuk mereka yang mau bersyukur dan menjalani hidup dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Terima kasih Kibum, kau adalah supir taksi yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui!" Donghae berujar dalam ketulusan yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya beserta senyum indah yang Kibum sukai kini, Kibum mengangguk dengan senyum yang juga tersemat pada bibir tebalnya, menatap manik indah Donghae yang juga kini bagai candu, Kibum ikut-ikutan tidak normal kini? Apa Kibum peduli? Mungkin tidak, semua masih terlalu cepat.

Keduanya lantas tertawa dalam keceriaan yang menguar kental dari dalam diri keduanya, atmosfer hening, dingin, gelisah, sesal, dan kecewa seolah hilang ditelan cahaya yang mampu membuat mereka ingat akan Tuhan yang masih menyayangi mereka, Tuhan yang masih mau membuka hati keduanya terutama Donghae untuk sadar jika ia tidak boleh larut akan kesedihan juga putus asa, ada orang bijak yang mengatakan ada usaha ada jalan, dan itulah yang diyakini Donghae kini, ia pasti bisa menemukan pengganti sang kekasih yang telah mengkhianati kesetiannya, pengganti yang merupakan jodoh sejatinya, tak peduli akan siapa seseorang yang dimaksud, entah wanita ataupun lelaki.

"Kibummie, boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" dengan ragu Donghae bertanya pada Kibum, takut jika Kibum tidak suka mendengarnya, Kibum terdiam sejenak, ia tatap lagi Donghae sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk, "boleh." Jawabnya yang juga tersenyum manis pada Donghae, senyuman terbaik yang semakin membuat Donghae melebarkan senyumnya dengan mata yang seolah ikut tersenyum, orang biasa menyebutnya dengan eye smile. Keduanya lalu tertawa dalam duka yang sempat menyelimuti, duka yang kemudian pergi entah kemana, yang kita harap tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada kehidupan keduanya. Tertawa dalam senandung nada yang penuh keceriaan juga kegembiraan yang Tuhan taruh pada hati keduanya kini, sungguh, kegembiraan itu sangat patut untuk disyukuri.

**~ The Final ~**

**Cuma FF selingan aja kok ini, seperti biasa, KiHae, ini menggantung, berharap kalian menyukainya.**

**Apa ini aneh?**

**Aku menulisnya dalam keadaan kesal juga, searching di internet ff Kihae ketemu dua judul yang bikin dongkol sekaligus pengen ketawa, apa KiHae yang sedikit peminatnya begitu mengancam couple yang memilik peminat yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit? Ckckck, lucu!**

**Bagaimana?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Key to be Lasting in Love is a Consistent Belief**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae with Eunhyuk**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : "Kita memang tidak bisa selalu bersama namun, kamu selalu ada di dalam hatiku untuk saat ini dan selamanya, kau percaya padaku, akupun percaya padamu, terlebih kau melakukannya pada sesama member yang merupakan keluarga terdekatku, apakah aku harus mencemburui Eunhyuk hyung yang begitu setia menemanimu? Kalian melakukannya di atas panggung, memuaskan fans yang begitu mencintai kalian, jadi untuk apa aku mencemburui Eunhyuk hyung? Saudaraku sendiri? Tidak perlukan Hae?"**

**Warning : KIHAE Couple! YAOI! Just fiction! Super Junior Fanfict! Don't like, Don't Read!**

Dia menghela, lelah ia rasakan, mendera tubuh yang menguras stamina yang tidak sedikit. Bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan demikian, tapi juga rekan-rekan satu grupnya yang lain. Matanya menelisik, bergerak liar menatap sekitar, lagi ia menghela, tak tahukah ia jika menghela dapat menambah kesialan yang ada?

**Puk!**

"Hae?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, Donghae berbalik untuk melihatnya, dapat ia lihat gummy smile yang begitu manis terpampang di depannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Hyukjae? Dance machine mereka yang jika Donghae lawan maka akan selalu berakhir seri, tak ada yang menang juga tak ada yang kalah diantara mereka, keduanya bagai alas kaki yang tak bisa dipakai jika tidak berdua.

Donghae balas tersenyum sampai ke matanya yang seolah hidup, tatapan mata yang tidak dapat berbohong, semua emosi yang Donghae rasakan dapat terlihat dari matanya yang senantiasa berkaca, menambah nilai plus dari seorang Lee Donghae selain sikap romantisnya juga paras rupawan yang disukai banyak wanita diluar sana.

Eunhyuk lalu terduduk, disamping Donghae yang kembali tersenyum menoleh padanya, "apa tadi begitu mengganggumu?" Eunhyuk lantas bertanya, tanpa memandang Donghae yang lalu bungkam selama beberapa saat, pemuda yang berasal dari Mokpo itu tersenyum untuk yang ke sekian kali pada Eunhyuk yang merupakan couple dia yang selama ini dikenal banyak orang, seraya menjawab "Kangin hyung hanya kesepian, kurasa."

Eunhyuk kemudian tertawa, "gorilla itu sangat merindukan angel!" setelah menimpali demikian keduanya terselubung hening yang sama sekali jarang terjadi diantara keduanya, keduanya sama-sama hiperaktif, ingat? Tentu saja moment dimana keduanya yang mendiamkan satu sama lain begitu langka.

"Kau tidak menelphone Kibum?" Eunhyuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, Donghae tercengang sepersekian detik lamanya, ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, memainkan ponsel putih miliknya, ia putar-putar dengan pandangan lurusnya menatap pada sang ponsel, Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit, khawatir juga ia rasakan, 'apa mereka sedang bertengkar?' batinnya bertanya hingga Donghae mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada sisi wajahnya.

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan dalam diam hingga Donghae yang kembali menutup telephonenya, "tidak aktif." Ujar Donghae lesu, Eunhyuk menghela, kembali diam itu menyelimuti mereka yang bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga Eunhyuk yang kembali memecah keheningan.

"Kau jelaskan saja soal ciuman tadi lewat pesan!" ucapnya dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gusi merahnya, terlihat lucu di wajahnya, sanggup membuat orang lain yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Donghae menggeleng, "aku tahu benar Kibum itu seperti apa." Jawabnya santai, mencoba rileks dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah rupawan seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kenapa tak menghubunginya sekali lagi?" Eunhyuk mendesak Donghae yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dia pasti sibuk, sudah biasa bagi kami." Donghae membalas dengan senyum yang masih setia terlukis pada paras tampan sekaligus manis tersebut, ia dan Kibum sudah lama menjalani hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini, jadi sudah biasa baginya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika komunikasi sangatlah penting bagi suatu hubungan!" Eunhyuk mengeras, memaksa Donghae untuk bersikap serius kali ini, Eunhyuk memang begitu mengenal jauh Kibum tapi, siapa yang tidak geram jika mengetahui kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain? Terlebih jika Kibum megetahui berita ciuman yang terjadi diantara keduanya dari dunia maya, pastilah prasangka buruk itu ada walau tidak banyak kadarnya mengingat Donghae melakukannya bersama Eunhyuk, seorang yang Kibum percaya.

Donghae kembali bungkam, mencerna kata-kata Eunhyuk yang begitu peduli pada hubungannya dengan Kibum. "Kau lupa jika dulu saat pertama kali Kibum vakum kau terus menangis eoh?" Donghae nyengir ketika Eunhyuk menyindirnya, terdengar konyol namun itulah yang terjadi, Donghae merasa tak memiliki teman waktu Kibum memutuskan untuk fokus pada dunia seni peran, Donghae yang lupa jika ia masih memilik hyung dan dongsaeng yang juga begitu peduli padanya, meski Kibum jualah yang mengingatkannya akan kenyataan tersebut, kenyataan jika ia tidak sendiri saat ini, bahkan keduanya rutin bertemu tiga kali dalam sebulan untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain.

Selain itu? Keduanya juga sering kali berenang bersama, masih jelas dalam ingatan Donghae ketika ia dan Kibum memutuskan untuk lomba berenang.

**Flash back**

**BYYUUUUUR!**

Keduanya mengepakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya di dalam air semaksimal mungkin. Kibum yang suka berenang, terlebih ia yang pernah menjadi seorang atlit renang di sebuah drama yang dibintanginya dahulu dan juga berenang adalah kegemaran dia sewaktu kanak-kanak menginjak remaja. Sedang Donghae yang merupakan 'anak pantai' tidak mau kalah oleh sang kekasih, dirinya terpacu untuk menang. Keduanya saling susul-menyusul, dengan kepakan yang semakin kuat hingga Kibum yang berenang meninggalkan Donghae ketika telah sampai diujung kolam yang lain.

"Yeay! Aku menang!" Sorak Kibum melepas kacamatanya kemudian mengangkat sebelah lengannya.

"Tanding ulang!" protes Donghae yang tidak menerima kekalahannya, Kibum mendengus.

"Ayo!" ulang Donghae, Kibum akhirnya kembali memakai kacamata renangnya.

Mereka kembali mengepak-ngepakkan kaki dan tangannya, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah demi hadiah yang telah disepakati keduanya. Untuk pertandingan yang kedua ini, Donghae lebih unggul dari Kibum hingga membawanya pada kemenangan.

"Aku menang! Yuhuuu!"

"Sekali lagi!"

"Eh? Akukan sudah menang!" Donghae memprotes, menjulurkan lidanya pada Kibum yang memandangnya gemas.

"Kitakan satu sama, ayo bertanding lagi untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya!" lagi keduanya bertanding untuk yang ketiga kali meski Donghae yang menggerutu 'akukan sudah menang!'. Awalnya mereka bermain seperti biasa, namun semua berubah ketika Kibum yang menyelam kemudian berenang tepat di belakang Donghae.

**Sreett**

Ditariknya kaki Donghae yang membuatnya ikut tenggelam, membuat Donghae terkaget terlebih,

**Chuup**

Kibum mengecupnya lembut tepat di bibir, Donghae tidak terbiasa awalnya, namun itu hanya sebentar karena ia yang membalas kecupan-kecupan tersebut.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" keduanya meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin ketika kepala mereka menyembul ke permukaan, meskipun begitu mereka tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain. Setelah puas menghirup oksigen, mereka kembali menenggelamkan diri untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka disertai tangan yang tidak henti menjelajahi tiap inci tubuh masing-masing. Mereka terus melakukannya berulang-ulang walaupun, mereka sesungguhnya merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang, namun aktivitas mereka bisa dikatakan panas, setidaknya cukup panas untuk melupakan rasa dingin yang mendera pada tubuh keduanya. Bergumul di dalam kolam renang adalah kali pertama mereka lakukan, dan itu menimbulkan sensasi berbeda yang dirasakan oleh keduanya, sensasi asing yang menyenangkan.

Kibum dan Donghae saat ini sudah berada di tepian kolam dimana sebagian besar tubuh keduanya masih terendam air. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibirnya, dengan iseng ia meraih tangan Kibum yang membuat si pemilik tangan menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya pada Donghae,

"Aku satu tangan, dan kamu memiliki yang lain, satukan mereka mereka bersama-sama dan kita saling memiliki." Donghae berucap dengan keceriaan yang begitu kental menguar dari dalam dirinya, energi positif yang dialirkan Donghae pada Kibum membuat keduanya kembali tersenyum dengan telapak tangan yang menempel satu sama lain, jangan lupakan tatapan yang bertemu lama dengan binar bahagia yang terpancar jelas dari bola mata masing-masing.

**Flash back END**

"Malah senyum-senyum sendiri!" Eunhyuk menginterupsi lamunan Donghae, membangunkan Donghae dari dunianya sendiri yang sedang mengenang salah satu momentnya dengan Kibum, namun Donghae lantas tidak memarahi Eunhyuk, ia malah merasa malu ketahuan meski itu adalah seorang Lee Hyukjae, seseorang yang selalu bersamanya selepas Kibum vakum dari aktivitas Super Junior.

"Ayo telephone dia sekali lagi!" Eunhyuk menasehati, dengan senyum yang masih tersemat pada wajah putihnya yang semakin terlihat keren saja, terlebih ketika berada di panggung, Lee Hyukjae begitu mempesona. Donghae menurut, dengan sigap ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, menekan-nekan ponsel layar sentuh tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sambungan telephone itu tersambung, tidak diangkat.

"Ayo sekali lagi!" Eunhyuk memberi semangat, pada Donghae yang kembali menghubungi Kibum, kembali, tidak diangkat.

"Ayolah! Jangan menyerah!" lagi Eunhyuk berusaha memacu Donghae untuk menghubungi Kibum yang Donghae kerjakan, panggilan ketiga, keempat, dan kelima tidak diangkat, hingga pada panggilan keenam terdengar suara bass yang menyahut, yang membuat EunHae memekik tertahan.

"Euumm, sayang." Donghae tampak gugup membuka pembicaraan dimana Kibum yang membalasnya dengan gumaman, "jangan salah sangka dengan err, ciuman,"

"ciuman?" Kibum menginterupsi, membuat Donghae takut perasaannya meski ia berusaha menekannya dengan pernyataan, 'kami saling mempercayai!'.

"Aku baru saja berciuman dengan Hyukkie." Donghae menjawab sangat cepat dengan mata yang terpejam erat juga detak jantung yang berdegup dengan cepat dan juga, kuat.

"Apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya?" Kibum mengulang yang Donghae yakini jika pemuda Kim itu tengah menautkan alisnya.

"Aku berciuman dengan Eunhyuk saat super show tadi." Donghae menjawabnya dengan lambat meski dengan suara bergetar, setelahnya ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Terdengar Kibum yang tertawa kecil yang tentu saja membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap bingung satu sama lain.

"Lalu?" Kibum menanggapi dengan santai, dimana Donghae yang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, ciuman itu terjadi karena Kangin yang mengadu mereka hingga bibir itu menyatu meski sedikit juga sesaat, yang mereka semua tanggapi dengan senyum juga tawa.

"Kita memang tidak bisa selalu bersama namun, kamu selalu ada di dalam hatiku untuk saat ini dan selamanya, kau percaya padaku, akupun percaya padamu, terlebih kau melakukannya pada sesama member yang merupakan keluarga terdekatku, apakah aku harus mencemburui Eunhyuk hyung yang begitu setia menemanimu? Kalian melakukannya di atas panggung, memuaskan fans yang begitu mencintai kalian, jadi untuk apa aku mencemburui Eunhyuk hyung? Saudaraku sendiri? Tidak perlukan Hae?" Kibum menjelaskan dengan begitu dewasa, membuat Donghae terharu bahkan Eunhyukpun juga merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan, tidak lama kemudian sebelah alis Kibum terangkat kala didengarnya dua suara isakan dari sebrang sana, 'mereka memang anak kembar yang berbeda ibu bapak!' pikir Kibum yang tersenyum geli membayangkan ekspresi lucu kedua hyung yang sama-sama bermarga Lee tersebut.

"Key to be lasting in love is a consistent belief," Kibum tersenyum sesaat setelah mengucapkannya yang ia yakini Donghae saat ini tengah tersipu malu dengan pipi yang memerah bak kepiting rebus, manis, pikir Kibum yang membayangkannya.

"Eeer Hae, itu apa artinya?" Eunhyuk melontarkan Tanya pada Donghae yang tengah tersipu, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lalu menggeleng, "artinya apa?" keduanya bertanya dalam kebersamaan, membuahkan tawa Kibum yang merasa terhibur.

"Perhatikan dan ingat baik-baik, itu artinya kunci cinta yang abadi adalah sebuah kepercayaan yang konsisten." Kibum menjelaskan dimana disambut dengan 'oh' oleh keduanya. Setelah itu karena jadwal ketiganya yang memang padat, dimana EunHae yang masih harus menyelesaikan konser bersama dengan rekan-rekan merekapun terpaksa memutuskan sambungan telephone tersebut.

"Percakapan yang pendek denganmu akan lebih penting daripada percakapan berjam-jam dengan orang lain." Donghae berujar sebelum sambungan telephone itu terputus, panas ia rasakan pada pipi yang memerah, membuahkan tawa Kibum yang mengiyakannya, juga Eunhyuk yang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seraya berpikir, 'padahal dia selalu banyak bicara.'

"Sudah tenangkan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Eunhyuk mengatakannya dengan penuh kelegaan, 'Kibum memang dewasa,' pikirnya.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Cinta itu seperti pelangi, di mana masing-masing warna akan mengalir. Merah sama seperti jantung yang berdetak. Orange sangat lucu dan manis. Kuning adalah sinar matahari yang memberi kita energi. Hijau memiliki banyak kegembiraan. Ungu adalah warna cinta. Dengan masing-masing warna datang dengan senyum manis, membuat hati berdetak seribu mil." Donghae mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terkembang pada wajahnya juga dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kau ini memang uke yang suka menggombal!" Eunhyuk menyergah, keduanya lalu tertawa bersama dengan tawa lepas yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Donghae hyung! Eunhyuk hyung! Ayo cepat!" Kyuhyun meneriaki keduanya yang terkaget, baik Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae langsung saja beranjak dari tempat mereka dengan senyum juga tawa yang menghiasi wajah mereka, jangan lupakan tangan yang bergandeng, ini sudah biasa bagi keduanya yang memang begitu dekat satu sama lain, bahkan Donghae tidak ragu-ragu menceritakan semua rahasianya pada Eunhyuk, tidak heran jika keduanya dianggap anak kembar yang berbeda ibu bapak, keduanya begitu lucu dan kompak.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae lantas menaiki panggung bersama dengan yang lainnya, ketika berada di panggung keduanya langsung membaur dengan suasana ceria yang begitu menyenangkan, tak ada kecanggungan yang sempat menghampiri, rasa itu telah pergi berganti dengan canda tawa yang dapat keduanya ekspresikan dengan bebasnya di tengah konser maha besar yang tengah grupnya adakan di sebuah Negara yang kini mereka kunjungi, Hongkong.

**~~~ The Final ~~~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Anehkah atau apa?**

**Untuk adegan kolam renang itu sebenarnya diambil dari FF oneshootku yang udah lumutan ( kira-kira dari bulan Maret 2013) dalam laptop karena belum ada ending yang cocok menurutku, jadinya aku gabung aja sama Fic ini yang mengharuskanku mendelete FF lama yang mengusung tema berenang, berharap kalian menyukainya.**

**Dan untuk judul FF ini, aku mengakui jika aku mengambilnya dari eyang Google, jadi kalau ada menemui kata-kata serupa, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Jika Rose and Kamboja adalah FF KiHae with Sungmin, maka untuk Key to be Lasting in Love a Consistent Belief adalah FF KiHae with Eunhyuk dari saya.**

**Jika tidak ada hambatan mungkin yang selanjutnya adalah FF KiHae with Kyuhyun.**


	18. Chapter 18

Malam itu, ia berjalan pada dinginnya aspal, melangkahkan kaki yang beralas sepatu coklat yang telah basah karena milyaran tetesan air hujan, yang jatuh dari langit malam. Ia dengan payung yang melindungi kepalanya tetap berjalan ke depan, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, hanya pasrah pada kaki yang membawa diri.

**Title : Hyung, You are Jealous!**

**Pair : KiHae with Kyuhyun**

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Rating : General**

Pada saat ini tidak ada yang menyadari jika, ia tengah menangis di tengah hujan yang mengepung. Isakan yang tak terdengar karena suara rintikan air hujan yang mengalahkan suara tangis dia, aliran air mata yang terciptapun tidak terlihat karena tetesan air hujan yang beribu kali lipat lebih banyak, mata sembab dan merah yang juga tidak terlihat karena pencahayaan minim, hanya beberapa lampu jalan yang menerangi langkahnya menelusuri aspal.

**Ckiiiiiiit!**

Langkahnya terhenti kala sebuah mobil terparkir tepat di depannya, ia memandang kosong mobil itu hingga dilihatnya seseorang keluar darisana, seorang pemuda perawakan tinggi semampai, berkulit pucat juga tampan.

**Tap tap tap**

"Hyung?" pemuda itu memanggil setelah berlari dari dalam mobil, hingga kini ia berada di dalam lindungan payung yang sama dengan seseorang yang menangis tadi.

"Kyu?" sahutnya parau.

"Hyung, ayo pulang." Pemuda itu mengajak seorang yang ia panggil "hyung" dengan menarik sebelah tangan yang terbebas pelan, namun sang hyung tidak bergeming, ia tetap diam di tempatnya dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Donghae hyung?" lirih si pemuda yang baru datang, memanggilnya, namun Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ia tidak menahanku! Dia mengusirku!" sergahnya parau, sesekali menyeka air mata, juga sesekali menyeka hidungnya yang berair karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Dia akan menyesal," Kyuhyun memohon pada Donghae yang begitu disayanginya, yang begitu dikaguminya.

"Dia bodoh!"

"Dia memang bodoh karena membiarkanmu pergi hyung!" setelahnya hanya terdengar suara riuh hujan dengan Kyuhyun yang telah basah kuyup, karena ia yang mencoba membawa Donghae memasuki mobilnya hingga ia terbebas dari kungkungan payung Donghae.

"Pulanglah Kyu," Donghae berkata dalam lirih juga senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hyung tidak mau kau sakit," ia melanjutkan.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin ikut hyung saja!" Kyuhyun menolak dimana disambut tatapan sedih Donghae hingga,

"Dadaku, dadaku sesak hyung!" Kyuhyun meraung, meringiskan sakit pada paru-parunya, memanggil nama Donghae dengan panik. Tubuh pemuda pucat nan kurus itupun limbung, meninggalkan kepanikan Donghae yang melemparkan payungnya entah kemana, menyambut tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Donghae merutuk, merutuk kebodohannya yang lupa jika Kyuhyun memiliki penyakit pada paru-paru, Pneomothorax, hingga seorang supir yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada Donghae turun dari mobil, membantu Donghae untuk membawa tuannya ke rumah sakit.

**Tap tap tap**

"Selamatkan dia dok! Lakukan yang terbaik!" Donghae meminta, pada seorang yang memakai jas putih agak panjang yang menghampiri ia dan Kyuhyun yang telah berbaring pada ranjang, memejamkan kedua mata elangnya erat dengan bibir yang semakin memucat.

Donghae lantas menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa, untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Hingga gendang telinganya menangkap suara, suara bass yang begitu dikenalinya, bertanya pada beberapa orang suster perihal masuknya Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

"Mau lari kemana kau?" langkah Donghae yang hendak beranjak terhenti begitu saja kala Kibum bertanya padanya. Donghae berbalik, menatap sesaat Kibum yang memandangnya dingin, pandangan yang menyakitkan Donghae hingga pemuda manis itu enggan berlama-lama menatap mata kelam Kibum dengan sorot dinginnya.

Donghae selamat, diselamatkan oleh pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter yang menatap Kibum dan Donghae bergantian.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Donghae berkata dalam gebu, mendahului Kibum yang kemudian menatap tajam Donghae yang tidak peduli.

"Siapa yang bernama Kibum?" dokter itu bertanya, meredupkan sinar mata Donghae.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan mata sayunya, Kibum hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya, menimbulkan kerutan di kening Kibum yang tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa menyiksa diri sendiri juga dia?" Kyuhyun memperjelas namun tidak cukup jelas untuk Kibum, Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri pada punggung ranjang agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sang hyung.

**Flash back**

"Hyung lihatlah! Game ini begitu mudah!" Kyuhyun mengadu, mendongakkan wajahnya yang berada di pangkuan Donghae, dimana Donghae tengah fokus pada televisi di depannya.

"Kau hebat Kyu!" Donghae menanggapi, membunyikan sorakan dari mulut Kyuhyun yang berbangga.

Donghae seolah teringat, seorang yang juga harus ia perhatikan, Kibum. Lantas ia bertanya, "mana hyungmu?" pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa memandang Donghae, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada PSP di kedua tangannya. Donghae tersenyum menanggapi, mengusap-usapnya surai coklat Kyuhyun yang agak ikal juga lebat.

Donghae masih menatap televisi di depannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berbaring nyaman pada kedua pahanya, ia kemudian meminta Kyuhyun untuk bangkit karena Donghae ingin menemui Kibum.

"Kibum?" Donghae menyapa pada seseorang yang tengah berada diantara tumpukan berkas perusahaan yang seolah menggunung, seorang yang membelakanginya, seorang yang menjawab dengan, "hhm?"

"Kau masih sibuk?" Donghae lantas bertanya karena Kibum tidak menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali pada Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Pemuda manis itu menjulurkan kepalanya, melihat beberapa lembar kertas pekerjaan yang tengah Kibum geluti.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Donghae merengut dalam diam, jawaban yang bernada datar nan dingin itu yang terucap dari bibir Kibum, membungkam mulut Donghae yang sesungguhnya ingin berceloteh panjang pada Kibum yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun saja!" Donghae merajuk, berbalik namun tidak beranjak, seolah ada sesuatu yang masih ingin ia lakukan di ruangan milik Kibum.

**Tiga puluh detik,**

**Satu menit,**

**Lima menit,**

Donghae mendengus kesal seraya berbalik menghadap Kibum, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku pergi!" putus Donghae, berbalik cepat dengan langkah yang menghentak, meninggalkan Kibum dengan segala pekerjaannya.

Kibum mendengus, 'pasti Kyuhyun lagi!' pikirnya.

**Sementara itu,**

Donghae menempelkan daun telinga pada pintu, kembali wajah manisnya merengut karena bukan ini yang diharapkannya, Donghae ingin Kibum menahannya, memeluknya, mencumbunya, juga, Donghae merasa malu sendiri mengatakannya.

Tapi, Kibum bagaikan Pangeran Es yang sama sekali tidak peka, Donghae menggeleng, julukan 'Pangeran Es' terlalu bagus untuknya saat ini menurut Donghae, julukan yang paling tepat untuk Kim Kibum adalah, Donghae berpikir hingga, "es batu," keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia bagai bongkahan es yang ada di Kutub Selatan ataupun Utara!" rutuknya kesal, kembali pada ruang tengah yang terdapat Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kibum keluar dari ruang kerjanya, beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Donghae yang tertidur pada sofa dengan posisi terduduk, membaringkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa, tak ada Kyuhyun disana, "sudah pergi ke kamarnya." Pikir Kibum.

Diamatinya wajah 'pria cantik' yang selalu Kibum puja, surai coklat keemasan yang indah dengan aroma memabukkan Kibum, mata berkaca yang mampu menenggelamkan Kibum pada pesona seorang Lee Donghae, lekukan wajah yang sempurna di mata Kibum, hidung mancung itu, juga bibir tipis yang sudah berwarna merah jambu alami milik Donghae yang begitu Kibum sukai, yang tidak akan pernah Kibum bosan untuk merasakannya. Bibir itu bagai narkoba yang mencandu bagi Kibum, mata itu, mata yang memenjarakan Kibum dari keindahan makhluk lain yang ada di sekitarnya, cukup satu yang dapat membuat Kibum terpesona, Lee Donghae, dulu, sekarang, nanti, juga selamanya.

Kibum angkat tubuh itu hati-hati menuju kamar dia, yang juga menjadi kamar mereka. Diletakkannya juga hati-hati Donghae pada kasur mereka yang empuk, Donghae menggeliat pelan awalnya, namun karena merasakan permukaan yang begitu nyaman untuk ditiduri, iapun memilih untuk tidak mengakhiri tidurnya yang mungkin, tengah membawanya pada alam mimpi yang indah.

**Hingga suatu malam …**

**PRANG!**

"PergiI!" pelan namun penuh penekanan, bagai pukulan keras yang menghantam tepat pada ulu hati Donghae.

"Tap,"

"Kubilang pergi!" Kibum memberi perintah, dijawab Donghae dengan isakan pelan yang terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

**JDEERR!**

Kyuhyun seketika terbangun dari tidurnya kala mendengar suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar, cuaca diluar kamarnya begitu buruk juga seram, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menolehkan kepalanya pada salah satu jendela yang terbuka karena terpaan angin yang begitu kuat sepertinya, cepat-cepat ia hampiri jendela tersebut untuk menutupnya.

"Hae hyung?" lirihnya melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan ransel dan payung menjauhi kediamannya.

**Flash back END**

Kibum terdiam, lalu menghela nafas, "aku tidak mengerti."

"Jangan bohong! Aku sadar, pertengkaran kalian selama ini karena akukan?" Kyuhyun menyergah dengan percaya diri, Kibum lagi-lagi diam, tidak berminat memberi komentar.

"Beritahu aku hyung!" Kyuhyun kemudian merengek.

"Atau aku akan benar-benar merebut ikan manismu!" kali ini mengancam, membuahkan lototan Kibum, disambut seringai khas milik Kyuhyun yang tidak dimiliki sang kakak yang mendengus.

Donghae masih setia menekuk wajahnya meskipun, wajar jika Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk bertemu Kibum, Kibumlah hyung dari Kyuhyun, namun, bukankah Donghae yang merawat Kyuhyun selama ini?

Gerutuan-gerutuan keluar dari mulut Donghae, salahkan Kibum yang tidak kunjung keluar, padahal Donghae juga ingin tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang ia telah ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri.

**Ceklek**

"Bagai,"

**Glup!**

Baik Kibum juga Donghae terdiam seketika, jarum jam seolah berhenti berputar, bahkan bumi seolah berhenti berotasi. Berlebihan? Memang, namun itulah yang keduanya rasakan ketika wajah keduanya begitu dekat kini karena Donghae yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu.

"Masuklah!" Kibum memecah kecanggungan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat, Donghae yang sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinyapun melesat masuk menemui Kyuhyun, tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata saja untuk Kibum yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sesal Kibum rasakan ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia usir Donghae dari rumahnya, hanya karena satu alasan, cemburu. Kibum cemburu dengan kedekatan adik dan kekasihnya walau, ia tahu jika rasa keduanya sebatas adik kakak, namun, Kibum tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura ketika dilihatnya Donghae memberi kecupan pada jari Kyuhyun yang terluka. Terlebih, Donghae datang disaat yang tidak tepat, saat dimana Kibum harus menyendiri, namun Donghae datang untuk menemaninya yang berakhir terusirnya Donghae dari rumah Kim bersaudara.

Kibum iri pada Kyuhyun yang dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Donghae, sedangkan waktu Kibum harus terkuras oleh segudang pekerjaan di perusahaan yang ia kelola.

**Tujuh hari kemudian …**

"Kau yakin?" Donghae menatap khawatir Kyuhyun yang memakai kacamata hitam serta setelan santai lengkap dengan koper di sebelah tangannya.

"Iya hyung, jika aku masih diantara kalian mungkin aku tidak akan berumur panjang," Kyuhyun menjawab setelahnya terkekeh kecil, sedang Donghae mengacak rambutnya gemas, yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari si pemilik rambut, adik kesayangannya, Kim Kyuhyun.

"Kalian terlalu sering bertengkar jika ada aku, hyungkukan merasa tersaingi dengan kehadiranku di sisi kalian!" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan bangga, yang kemudian meringis karena jitakan Kibum pada kepalanya.

"Untuk ukuran orang sakit, kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Kibum membuka suara dengan delikan yang ditertawai oleh sang adik, "tidak mempan padaku!" Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki teman lagi kalau begitu," Donghae berucap lesu tanpa menghiraukan Kibum, menundukkan wajahnya yang kemudian diraih Kyuhyun, "hyungku akan selalu ada untukmu, percaya padaku." Lalu tersenyum, bukan tersenyum evil, tapi senyuman manis yang ia berikan untuk hyung kesayangannya.

"kau adik terbaikku, baik-baik disana, kau harus sembuh!"

"Tentu, hyung juga hyung terbaik, terima kasih telah merawatku, maaf karena aku kau selalu mendapat masalah dengan Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap saudara kandungnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa dinomorduakan oleh Donghae hyung, tapi, hyung harusnya sadar jika aku lebih menarik darimu!"

**Pletak!**

"Hyung!"

"Itu pantas untukmu!" Kibum menyahut kesal, membuang wajahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, dimana Donghae dibuat seperti orang bodoh kala kedua bersaudara itu menitikkan air mata yang pantang untuk dikeluarkan.

"Sampaikan salam rinduku pada appa dan eomma, jangan nakal, patuhi perintah dokter!" Kibum berpesan, menepuk sebelah pundak sang adik yang mengangguk, juga memberi hormat layaknya penghormatan pada bendera.

Ketiganya kembali berpelukan kala panggilan pesawat yang akan membawa penumpang dengan tujuan L.A. akan segera lepas landas. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya baru beberapa minggu pindah ke Korea akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke Amerika, dia senang tinggal di Korea, apalagi mengenal Donghae yang begitu hangat padanya, Kibum yang meskipun terkesan cuek namun ia memiliki rasa kasih yang besar untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika bukan hanya karena Kibum yang mencemburui kedekatannya dengan Donghae, bukan juga untuk berobat, namun ada yang lebih penting bagi Kyuhyun, pemuda itu ingin menemui seseorang,

"Ketika aku sudah sampai di Amerika, maukah kau menjemputku di bandara Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun bercakap pada telephone di genggamannya seraya berjalan menuju peswat yang akan ditumpanginya, senyum Kyuhyun kemudian merekah kala seseorang di sebrang sana menyetujuinya.

**Sementara itu …**

"Bum…ah!" Donghae mendesah pelan kala salah satu tititk sensitifnya dikerjai oleh Kibum yang tertawa kecil melihat Donghaenya. Donghae mendorong Kibum yang ingin menikamnya di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat, namun Kibum tak mau, ia terus saja menekan tubuh Donghae, hingga ia lalu bertanya pada pemuda yang menyukai ikan nemo tersebut.

"Kau tahu cinta sejati bagiku itu apa, sayang?"

"Apa?"

"Cinta sejati bagiku adalah cinta yang terdiri dari dua orang saja dan tak  
ada tempat untuk orang ketiga_._" Kibum menjawab dengan lancar, setelahnya kembali ia melesakkan kepalanya pada leher Donghae dimana dapat ia cium aroma tubuh Donghae yang memabukkan bagi dia, Kim Kibum.

"Huh?" Donghae mendengus, Kibum begitu posesif padanya, bahkan pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan adik Kibum sendiri.

"Ayo kita tuntaskan, sayang!" Donghae bergidik ketika Kibum membisikkan kalimat tersebut, kemudian menjilatnya, semakin membuat Donghae melayang bebas pada langit yang menghampar luas.

"Di rumah saja!" Donghae berujar tegas, mengusir tangan-tangan usil yang menggerayangi tubuhnya yang lalu membuahkan tawa Kibum yang kemudian beranjak kembali pada posisinya, duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tidak sabar menuju kediaman keduanya, hanya berdua.

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU KIM KIBUM?!#&%"

**~ The Final ~**

**Saya tidak tahu feelnya seperti apa, tapi semoga kalian suka, setidaknya begitu, bagaimana?**

**Artikel terkait KiHae with … :**

Rose and Kamboja

Key to be Lasting in Love is a Consistent Belief


	19. Chapter 19

"Hah! Segarnya!" pemuda itu berucap dalam kelegaan ketika cairan bening mengenai kedua kaki dia. Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang yang tengah bermain air, hanya seorang diri, seorang gadis.

Pemuda itu terheran, 'hari sudah semakin sore, kenapa dia masih bermain di laut?' batinnya lalu mendekati si gadis dan menyapa dia yang tengah asyik bermain air.

"Hai!" Si gadis terkesiap namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum dan membalas sapaan sang pemuda.

"Kibum!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat Kibum terkaget dan segera menoleh, "ah hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" sungutnya agak kesal.

**Title : It's Not Fantasy!**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina / Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : only KiHae**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Kim Jungwoon, Lee Hyukae, Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin**

**Rating : Kids**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance , Mystery, Family**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Warning! : Genderswitch! Don't like, don't read!**

"Ini kamar kalian!" dia berucap sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamar pada dua orang yang ada di belakang dia. "Terima kasih Sungmin-ah!" ungkap salah seorang diantara keduanya sedang yang satu lagi hanya tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"sama-sama!" balas Sungmin lalu pamit undur diri. Dua orang yang tadi di belakangnya memasuki kamar dan mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari koper. Salah seorang dari mereka, Jungwoon, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang penat sehabis perjalanan jauh mereka dari Seoul ke Mokpo.

"Empuk sekali!" ungkapnya ketika merebahkan diri pada kasur, "kenapa kau melamun?" lanjutnya ketika melihat satu orang lagi justru terdiam namun diacuhkan oleh orang yang dimaksud.

"Kibum?" panggilnya membuat kaget orang yang dipanggil. "I…iya hyung?" tanggapnya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya!" Jungwoon cepat-cepat bangkit untuk meraih handuk dan melesat keluar kamar meninggalkan Kibum yang kembali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia.

**Esok hari …**

Kibum dan Jungwoon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan kota Mokpo yang terkenal dengan lautnya yang indah itu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk ke pantai saja, bermain air dan sesekali mengambil kerang-kerang cantik yang terdampar setelah terbawa ombak.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah memainkan harmonica yang seolah menghipnotis dia hingga berjalan mendekati si gadis.

"Kau lagi?" ujarnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang memainkan harmonica, "memangnya kenapa?" tanggap si gadis menatap Kibum dalam yang jujur saja membuat si pemuda salah tingkah.

"Err… tidak apa sih, hehe." Ujarnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepala yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Si gadis menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu mengangkat kepala sembari berkata, "namaku Aiden, siapa namamu?" pada Kibum yang tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kim Kibum."

"WWOOOIII KIM KIBUM!" keduanya kompak menoleh ke arah Jungwoon yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kibum yang tertawa kecil, "itu hyungku!" pada Aiden yang memandang Jungwoon sekilas lalu kembali menatap Kibum.

"Kerang yang bagus!" puji Aiden melihat sebuah kerang yang dipegang Kibum, "boleh aku memilikinya?" lanjutnya yang dijawab Kibum dengan senyuman dan, "tentu saja." lalu menyerahkan kerang tersebut.

"KEMARI!" Jungwoon meneriaki Kibum untuk yang kedua kali. "Aish! Dia itu tidak lihat apa aku sedang bersama wanita cantik!" sungut Kibum yang membuat Aiden tertawa kecil.

…

Jungwoon meraba-raba sisi tempat tidurnya, kosong. Dia terbangun dan menoleh ke tempat dimana seharusnya Kibum terbaring namun tidak ada. "Kemana anak itu?" sungutnya lalu menguap, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring namun beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit karena khawatir.

"Lebih baik cari sajalah!" putusnya lalu keluar kamar, awalnya dia mencari ke kamar mandi, tidak ada. Ia mengelilingi rumah namun tetap nihil yang memaksanya untuk membangunkan orang-orang yang ada di rumah yang sedang ditumpanginya ini.

"Kibum menghilang!" lapornya pada samchon dia dimana nyawa orang-orang yang masih menguap langsung terkumpul semua. Setelah Jungwoon menceritakan yang ia tahu, semua orang yang ada di rumah itupun mencari Kibum hingga Sungmin samar-sama melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju laut di saat pasang.

"Hei! Apa itu Kibum?" ujarnya panik menunjuk sosok yang telah memasuki air garam tersebut. Tanpa dikomando, mereka berlari menyusul siapapun yang nekat bunuh diri tersebut. Kecipak air beradu dengan kaki tak terelakkan, disusul dengan Jungwoon yang menyelam dan menarik seseorang yang benar Kibum itu ke daratan.

Dari jauh, di dekat Sungmin yang memandang cemas keduanya tampak berdiri satu orang lagi yang memandang geram aksi Jungwoon tersebut, "lepas!" ucapnya pelan namun menekan siapapun yang dengan lancang hendak menariknya menjauh.

"Kau yang harus melepaskan dia! Dia manusia, bukan bangsa gaib seperti kita!"

"Tidak akan! Aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku, satu-satunya cara kami bisa bersama adalah dia harus mati!"

"Tetap saja, tidak boleh!" bersamaan dengan menghilangnya dua tubuh seiring angin malam yang meniup.

…

Jungwoon menatap cemas Kibum yang saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti. Heran menghinggapi batinnya mengingat Kibum bisa berenang, bahkan bisa dikatakan mahir, tapi semalam? Adiknya itu akan mati tenggelam jika saja tidak segera ditolong.

"Euunggh!"

"Eh, kau sudah sadar Bummie?" Jungwoon berujar riang ketika sang adik telah siuman.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok! Di…mana aku, hyung?" Kibum bertanya dengan sebelah tangan memegangi kepala yang terasa pening. "Kau di rumah samchon, semalam kau hampir menenggelamkan diri ke laut." Aku Jungwoon membuat Kibum menyernyit.

**Flash back**

"Hai!" Si gadis terkesiap namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum dan membalas sapaan sang pemuda.

"Kibum!" seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuat Kibum terkaget dan segera menoleh, "ah hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" sungutnya agak kesal.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Jungwoon bertanya pada Kibum yang tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke belakang dia, kosong. "Kau bicara sendiri?" Jungwoon memandang aneh Kibum yang tengah bingung dengan kepala celingak-celinguk memandangi pesisir pantai dan laut lepas, kosong.

**Flash back END**

"Diamlah!" seorang pria berpakaian putih menutup kedua telinganya membuat seorang yang merengek menutup mulut.

"Sekarang, ikut aku!" lanjutnya kembali menarik lengan Aiden yang merengut ke sebuah ruangan luas bernuansa kristal cantik dimana di penghujung ruangan terdapat singasana yang diduduki oleh seorang pria berwajah rupawan.

"Hyukjae, Aiden, ada apa?" pria itu lalu bertanya ketika melihat wajah geram Hyukjae dan merengut Aiden yang menghadap padanya.

"Dia hampir saja membunuh seorang manusia!" lapor Hyukjae yang langsung mendapat bantahan dari Aiden yang berkata, "Aku menyukainya dan dia juga menyukaiku!"

"Membunuh manusia? Oh Aiden! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, sayang!" tanggap pria yang masih terduduk nyaman pada singasana dia. "Tapi dia bisa melihatku, ayah!"

Si pria yang merupakan raja dari istana bawah air itu menatap Hyukjae yang mengedikkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu atas kebenaran pengakuan Aiden.

"Apa itu mungkin?" timpal Hyukjae yang diangguki cepat oleh Aiden.

"Ayah, dia jodohkukan? Aku akan ikut dengannya, harus!"

"Kau bicara apa? Kita tidak boleh membunuh manusia lagi!"

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia!" sontak membelalakkan kedua mata dua orang lagi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Simpan saja khayalanmu itu!" Aiden lalu beralih pada sang ayah yang tampak berpikir , matanya lalu beralih pada sesuatu yang dipegang oleh putrinya yang disadari oleh Aiden.

"Dia memberiku kerang ini dan aku bisa menerimananya tanpa halangan!" ujarnya riang yang semakin membuat pening kepala Hyukjae atas sikap manja sang adik.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." Raja yang merupakan ayah dari Hyukjae dan Aiden lalu memutuskan, mendapat respon berbeda dari dua orang yang ada di depan dia.

"Katakan!" Aiden berkata dalam gebu sedangkan Hyukjae, "Kau bicara apa?" semakin bertambah kegeraman dalam dirinya yang tidak percaya jika ayahnya menyetujui permintaan konyol Aiden.

**Seminggu kemudian …**

Aiden memandang sengit Kibum yang tengah bersama seorang gadis, ketika gadis itu pergi dia langsung saja berjalan mendekati pemuda itu seraya menyapa, "hai!"

"Aiden? Kau kuliah disini juga?" Kibum bertanya pada Aiden yang bingung harus menjawab apa, "i..iya, aku anak baru."

"Tadi siapa?" lanjut Aiden berupa tanya pada Kibum yang menyahut, "kekasih hyungku." Yang disambut senyuman lebar Aiden yang lega.

"Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kampus ini!" Kibum mengajak Aiden yang semakin berbunga hatinya. Keduanya lalu melangkah beriringan, Aiden menoleh ke belakang dimana tidak jauh darinya tampak ayah dan saudaranya seraya tersenyum ceria dan juga kiss bye ia berikan untuk keduanya.

"Ah! Anak nakal!" komentar sang ayah dengan senyum terkulum.

"Ish! Kalau bukan karena dia adikku, aku tidak akan mau pergi sejauh ini!" sungut Hyukjae yang disambut tawa ayahnya, "kau tetap disini, awasi adikmu!"

"Haruskah?"

"Harus!"

**~ The Final ~**

Well, a Little Mermaid versi saya meski disini Hae bukan putri duyung, dia cuma sejenis makhluk halus gitulah, endingnya juga berbeda, yang sama cuma konsep.

Bagaimana?

Kibum, donghae, kihae, family, fantasy, romance, genderswitch, mystery, kids, eunhyuk, leeteuk, yesung


	20. Chapter 20

**Ting tong!**

**Ceklek**

"Pagi!" ketika pintu coklat didepannya telah terbuka, ia menyapa dengan ceria pemilik apartement.

"Pagi! Hoaahhhmm!" sahut si pemilik apartement dengan mata sayu dia, Donghae melenggang masuk begitu saja dengan belanjaan yang ada di dekapannya. Donghae melangkah menuju dapur, diletakkannya kantung besar coklat pada meja dapur.

"Kau yakin?" si pemilik apartement, Kibum bertanya lalu menguap, Donghae mengangguk cepat juga, "tentu saja!" membuat Kibum tersenyum.

**Title : Special Cake**

**Author : Nazimah Elfish**

**Pair : only KiHae**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Rating : Kids+**

**Genre : Drama, Fluff and Romance**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Warning! : BOYSLOVE! KIHAE COUPLE! CANON! SUPER JUNIOR FANFIC! Don't like? Don't read.**

Kibum membantu Donghae mengeluarkan bahan-bahan membuat kue yang akan mereka buat bersama untuk mengisi waktu luang yang begitu berharga bagi keduanya mengingat jadwal di dunia hiburan yang sama-sama padat.

"Untuk bahan kulit, 300 gram tepung terigu rendah protein, 250 gram margarin, 100 gram gula halus, 50 gran tepung maizena, 4 butir kuning telur, 1 sendok makan susu bubuk, dan seperempat sendok teh garam halus." Donghae membaca bahan-bahan membuat kue yang ada di buku resep dengan Kibum yang memilah bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Tidak ada susu bubuk." Ujar Kibum, Donghae menyernyit lalu menepuk keningnya, "aku lupa membelinya!" Kibum lalu berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu cair, "masih bisa menggunakan ini bukan?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu menimpali, "tidak masalah deh!"

Keduanya lalu mulai bekerja sama dalam membuat kulit dari kue yang mereka inginkan, semua bahan mereka campur sesuai petunjuk. "Sekarang membuat selai nanas, yang kita perlukan yaitu ada euum, 500 gram nanas, 150 gram gula pasir, dan seperempat sendok teh garam halus."

"campur semua bahan selai di dalam panci, aduk rata. Masak sambil diaduk-aduk hingga mendidih, kental dan berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Angkat dan dinginkan." Donghae membaca langkah-langkah membuat selai, sedang Kibum melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Donghae.

"Campur tepung terigu, tepung maizena, gula halus, susu bubuk dan garam. Aduk rata, tambahkan kuning telur, margarin. Aduk hingga terbentuk adonan yang dapat di pulung."

"Ambil setengah sendok makan adonan, bentuk bulat pipih. Letakkan setengah sendok teh selai nanas. Gulung."

"Bisakah lebih pelan?" Kibum memprotes karena dia merasa Donghae terlalu cepat membaca, Donghae menanggapinya dengan cengiran dan,"maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat, ehehehe. Perlu diulangi?"

"Yang membentuk adonan, apa saja langkahnya tadi?" dengan sigap Donghae membaca kembali buku resep di tangannya yang ditanggapi tawa kecil Kibum yang merasa itu lucu.

…

"Atur adonan yang telah dibentuk diatas Loyang kue kering beroleskan margarin. Oleskan bagian atasnya dengan bahan olesan dan taburi keju parut."

"Aku mau membantu!"

"Boleh saja." Jawab Kibum dimana Donghae melipat lengan bajunya lalu mulai mengolesi kue setelah itu menaburinya dengan parutan keju. Ditengah kegiatan mereka, niat usil terlintas di pikiran Kibum dimana di detik lain, "yak!" Donghae berteriak karena Kibum yang malah mengoleskan olesan kue pada wajahnya.

Kibum tertawa lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Donghae tidak mau kalah, dibalas sama oleh Donghae, keduanya tertawa sesekali menyantap olesan dan parutan keju tersebut.

"Panggang didalam oven dengan temperature 160 derajat C selama 25 menit, atau hingga kue matang dan berwarna kuning kecoklatan. " Donghae meletakkan buku resep dan memperhatikan Kibum yang membuka oven lalu memasukkan kue-kue tersebut ke dalamnya serta mengatur suhu di dalam oven tersebut.

"Dan, selesai!" Kibum menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya puas, "lalu setelah ini kita melakukan apa?" bertanya pada Donghae yang mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita tidur!" merangkul Donghae menuju kamar dia, "waktunya kurang dari setengah jam, kalau kue kita hangus bagaiamana?" bertanya pada Kibum yang tidak peduli dan tetap menyeretnya menuju kamar.

"Kibummie!"

"Buat yang baru kalau begitu." Kibum menjawab enteng dimana ia merebahkan dirinya kembali pada kasur sedang Donghae tetap dengan posisi berdirinya. "Ahahahahaha!" tawa Kibum pecah ketika pinggangnya digelitiki oleh Donghae yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Kena kau!" Kibum berujar tidak lupa seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika berhasil menggulingkan posisinya saat ini, dimana Donghae yang berada di bawah tubuhnya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Lalu?" menantang dengan seringai yang juga ia perlihatkan pada Kibum yang gemas.

"Ahahahahahahhah!" sekarang Donghae yang tertawa karena gelitikan Kibum pada pinggangnya hingga permukaan kedua alat vital yang bersentuhan, menimbulkan erangan pelan yang mengalun di bibir mereka.

Namun keadaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama dimana Donghae yang teringat akan kue mereka dan,

**PLAK!**

Menampar Kibum yang Donghae yakini sudah di otaknya sudah berisi hal-hal 'ini' dan 'itu'.

"Untuk apa itu?" bertanya kesal pada Donghae yang tersenyum bak seorang anak kecil tanpa dosa, "aku tidak mau acara membuat kue kita berantakan karena sifat mesummu itu!" mendorong kening Kibum pelan dengan jari telunjuknya lalu tertawa.

"Ayo kita buat minuman!" setelah bangkit lalu menyeret Kibum yang mengikuti ogah-ogahan.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Bummie?" Kibum diam, Donghae menoleh padanya lalu,

**CHUP!**

"Jangan ngambek lagi, oke?" bujuknya setelah mengecup singkat bibir pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu, Kibum tetap diam dimana Donghae yang lalu beranjak menuju kulkas setelah berujar, "baiklah, aku mau mengambil buah-buahan untuk dijadikan juice dulu!"

"Eiits! Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang ambilkan!" Donghae mengerutkan kening, 'kenapa cepat sekali berubahnya?' batinnya seiring dengan Kibum yang melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil buah-buahan yang sebelumnya telah dipotong-potong.

Setelah buah-buahan tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam blender, Donghae hendak menambahkan susu kental manis ke dalamnya namun dicegat oleh Kibum yang mengatakan, "jangan mencampur buah dengan susu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Susu dapat menghilangkan gizi yang ada pada buah, lebih baik campur dengan madu saja!" jawab Kibum sembari menuangkan madu yang dibiarkan oleh Donghae.

…

"Heeuumm, baunya enak!" komentar Donghae ketika nastar ala Kibum dan Donghae telah berada di hadapan mereka. Saat ini keduanya berada di depan meja dimana mereka duduk bersebelahan ditemani sepiring besar kue nastar dan dua gelas juice.

"Masih ada lagi!" Kibum menginterupsi Donghae yang hendak mengambil satu buah nastarnya, "apalagi?" tanya Donghae namun Kibum lebih dulu beranjak dari tempatnya.

…

"Wow!" Komentar Donghae ketika dilihatnya Kibum yang membawa sebuah kue berkrim putih berhiaskan potongan stroberi di sisi dan atasnya.

"Happy KiHae day! Selamat hari jadi kita berdua!" ujar Kibum menatap Donghae yang berucap, "jadi ini rahasia dalam kulkas eoh?" pada Kibum yang tertawa, "special cake, for you."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" lanjutnya namun tidak menunggu jawaban Kibum, ia langsung saja mencolek krim dan mencomot stroberi, "enak!" lalu mengambil pisau untuk memotong.

"Kau saja yang makan pertama!"

"kau yang membuat ini, jadi kau yang pertama!"

"Kau saja!"

"Kau!"

"Begini saja, kita makan bersama, bagaimana?" Kibum memberi saran yang diiyakan Donghae, dimana beberapa saat kemudian terlihat adegan suap-menyuap diantara keduanya.

"Kurang manis!" komentar Donghae setelah menelan kue tersebut.

"Karena kau kurang suka makanan manis, lagipula wajahmu jauh lebih manis!" sahut Kibum membuat Dongae tertawa, "kau benar!" jawabnya membenarkan pernyataan Kibum.

"Sekarang kita coba nastar ala KiHae!" Donghae berujar semangat mencomot kue tersebut diikuti Kibum yang mencicipinya juga.

"Enak!" komentar keduanya bersamaan lalu tertawa.

**~ THE FINAL ~**

**Bagaimana?**

**Happy KiHae day for all KiHae Shipper! Aku tidak tahu apa di Korea sana ada nastar apa gak, LOL.**

**Gak tahu juga jatuhnya ini FF gimana mengingat saat ini aku lebih fokus ke dunia editing photo yang otomatis udah tidak seaktif dulu dalam dunia FF baik membaca dan menulis, yang jelas I love KiHae! #pelukciumKiHae**

**BACA JUGA**

[display-posts category="drabble and oneshoot"]

**TULISAN TERBARU**

[display-posts offset="5"]

Kihae, kibum, donghae, romance, fluff, super junior, drama, kids, canon, boyslove


End file.
